


The scarred dragon and the injured bird

by ValjarIII



Series: Of Dragons and angels - A Jasper AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Past Abuse (mentioned), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValjarIII/pseuds/ValjarIII
Summary: Ignys Jasper and Imogen Morganite are both teachers at the Beach City Capital School. As they work together, they become friends, but things change as Ignys stay with Imogen during a depression episode.They come closer.As they come closer, they also find more and more themselves and their place in the universe...During this journey, they go through all ups and downs a relationship brings....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book of the "The scarred dragon and the bird"-series. I don´t know, how many will follow over how much time. 
> 
> Chapters will gradually get names, those that I haven´t been able to find one for yet, will just have their numer on it.  
> Each book will have a variation of above mentioned title. 
> 
> The whole series is a collaboration between #Tiger'seye.gem and me. It´s so fun, though she´s a bit on a hiatus rn. 
> 
> I´m already excited, how it will unfold and I hope you, who read this, too!

**Prologue**

 

It was a normal boring Friday.

The sky was grey and everything seem as normal as ever. It was biology class and the students were preparing their notebooks to start the lesson.

And as always professor Morganite walked in with her usual happy but professional face.

“Morning everybody! Hope you have studied last lesson because this one is related to it, but a bit more complicated” she announced as she left her stuff on the teacher's table. Professor Morganite turned on her laptop and the screen. A PowerPoint presentation showed up. “Today we are studying sexual reproduction” Some giggles were heard at the back of the class. With an annoyed tone she remarked “If any student is not mature enough to study this without laughing please leave immediately.”

Star didn´t really notice the turmoil around her. Her gaze was locked on her desk and in her thoughts she was FAR away, too stirred to follow the lesson. Professor Morganite still got excellent answers on her questions, so no one really noticed her mental absence. That fateful excourse still hung over her, occupied her mind and the image of her favourite teacher still overlaid the lesson. The immature giggling annoyed her, so Star ignored it. Since the day, she was reborn, everything mundane felt so unreal, SHE felt so unreal. Still, after over a year. It was hard to pay attention in such a weird spacey state. She was already looking forward to P.E.. Thinking about HER made Star feel numinous…

“The miracle of life….” she heard the distant voice of her teacher. “It is marvellous, how nature creates life through life. Star can you tell us, when a human life begins?”

“Star?” Professor Morganite repeated, as she got no answer from her student.

“What? The human life begins up to three times. With the fusion of sperm and the ovum, with birth, the first breath and with rebirth!” she shot out, trying to elude the awkward situation…

“What's rebirth?? I've never studied this. I know it starts (the life of a pluricellular organism that reproduce sexually) when the sexual cells fuse their dna and when the form the zygote. It's officially a human being after an hour of birth by law. I don't know what to say.” The biology teacher was confused by Star´s answer.

“Oh, sorry, I can explain, but can I explain after lesson, please?” Star almost stuttered.

“ehhh… yes sure.” the teacher continued her lesson until it finished and the bell rang. Most of the students had left the biology lab.

“Star. Come here please” Professor Morganite said, looking down to some papers she had on her desk. Everyone else has already left the lab.

“U oh, did I do something wrong?” Star asked meekly.

“you still have to explain your answer from earlier on…” she said looking at the pupil with a serene expression.

“Er, sorry, that I confused you, but ….. I….. then….” Star stuttered, before resuming. “I was….. eerrm ...gone and she……*Star blushed*......took me back, so I was….. reborn……” Star literally shrank behind her desk…

Mrs. Morganite´s face took a concerned expression as she asked with a sweet voice “Who? Who is she? What do you mean?”

Star hid her face… “Dark…..*her heart raced* …..Rock…….Cave, you know the excursion, where we had to cancel it and you were even nervous days after it..sorry, I brought it up…..”

The worried professor could see the distress of her pupil and stood up to sit next to the nervous student. “It's ok… calm down. Don't worry…” She said in a calming voice “you can tell me anything, ok?” gently she stroked Star’s shoulder. “I know what happened at Dark Rock Cave. And its ok. Everything is better now. Don't worry about it sweetheart. But still I don't understand what you mean…”

“You know, everything still feels like a whole new life. Mrs. Morganite, I feel like a totally new person!!! I've never felt like this before, even my body feels different. Stronger. I don't know, new. It´s not just the training and P.E and puberty or similar, it´s, I don´t know. It feels so, GOOD and weird at the same time!”

The teacher was surprised and smiled at the girls enthusiasm. “I glad you feel that way. But… you do realize that has nothing to do with biological birth, right?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“I KNOW, but sorry, I got things mixed up.” Star apologized.

“Oh! That's ok. Just making sure. Don't want you failing my exam love.” Smiled her teacher.

“I promise, that I won´t!! I admit, I was mentally a bit absent! Sorry!” Star looked down.

“ok. Just promise me you'll pay attention, okay?” she caressed the pupil’s cheek in affection. “So… why do you think you were absent minded? Haven't you slept well enough last night?”  

“Actually, I've slept well, but I think it was “miracle of life and beginning” thing, that stirred the memories. I promise, that this won't hinder me in my exams and tests. It´s just, I´m still a bit stuck in summer. It was so beautiful and AWESOME! I just still can't quite grasp all this, but I soon will, but if you think, that thinking and feeling like this is not ok, then I´m sorry! I didn't want to…” The student almost whispered.

The professor chuckled at the girl’s words. Not in disrespect, but she personally didn’t believe in that sort of stuff “I know what happened to you was traumatic. I’m not surprised. You did spend a long time without oxygen and it must have triggered some new brain connections between your neurons… I’m happy you’re feeling better. Physical exercise and good sleep really helps your mental health. Just try to keep up with the class. I know all of this new mental and physical activity can make you feel overwhelmed” she smiled at the student “Oh! right… If you need any help don’t be shy to ask. I’m here to help you, ok love?” She took the pupil’s cheek in her hand. Professor Morganite was quite physical with her students. It always seemed weird but everybody got used to it. Everybody knew she was from Spain and thought of her behaviour and loudness was the normal thing over there.  

“Thanks!” Star liked it, when one of her teachers was physical like that. Those warm signs of affection gave her stability and made the world feel a bit less vast and scary. The spanish biology teacher with her earthy, down-on-the ground nature calmed the expansive, spacey and spiralling feeling in her. Maybe it was REALLY what Mrs. Morganite said, but after more than a year?

The bell rang again and the next class had started and Star was late. Mrs.Morganite looked at her student “Star you better run! You’re going to be late to your next class. Hurry!”

“Oh, man, sorry, I'm on my way!! But one last thing. How would YOU react and feel, if your entire life was changed like that?” With that Star hurried to her next lessons. One of her favourites: PE!

Imogen was taken back by the question. She wasn’t expecting it. But she knew the answer. Because she herself had experienced life changing situations before. Maybe not life threatening, but definitely life changing. It was time for her break and she decided to take a walk around the school’s gardens. The teacher had organized her schedule and corrected the exams of her other classes the night before so there was no reason why she couldn't...

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen Morganite spends her break in the school gardens and reflects about herself and swoons about her collegue Ignys Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder in advance: Ignys Jasper is AroAce due to a trauma! NOT from birth.   
> Before the trauma and after the recovery or at least most of it, Ignys is homoromantic and demisexual (only has sexual desires and feelings for a person, she is in a VERY close and intimate relationship with and not always in the same intensity!)

**Chapter 1**

 

So Imogen Morganite made a cup of tea and went to her favourite spot.

The gardens were still green and the roses had flowered and the cold wind didn’t affect her. Imogen had always liked the wind. As a kid she used to play pretending she could control it like a fairy with her childhood friends. Memories of Madrid, the capital city of her beloved Spain passed by like the leaves that fell from the nearby trees. And also the english town she used to go in the summer time and Union Holidays to visit her grandparents and family. Before she knew it she was walking by the P.E facilities.

The biology teacher could see the 6th graders, the class she shared with Professor Jasper, running around and following the teacher’s commands.

That teacher was her friend Ignys Jasper. They considered each other as friends but they had never met outside the school. Imogen thought of Ignys life out of the busy school life. Well… she was guessing because she didn’t really know much about her. For example that Ignys had been in the army and that she could swim very well, that she was a very good teacher… some of her likes and dislikes, hobbies and opinions, but not much else.

Imogen couldn’t help but to stare at the class as she finished her warm tea.

Her thoughts drifted to the accident in Dark Rock Cave and how brave Ignys had been. How strong she was, how intelligent and how… amazing! She remembered how the huge teacher had held her and taken control of the situation. How she took off her shirt; how muscular and fit her body really was… Imogen´s face warmed up and she could feel the blush on her cheeks. Heavens!… Ignys was perfect! The perfect combination between physical and mental strength, clarity and beauty. The shine in her amber eyes… her unusual but interesting skin, her platinum hair…

“Oh Dios mío!” Imogen whispered to herself. She had fallen hard for the other teacher. How couldn’t she? But Imogen knew it was in vain. She knew that Ignys was aroace and that she could never be with her. Her heart sank a bit.

Ignys was so perfect! They had stuff in common, like their deep love for animals and nature and shared similar points of view. Plus she was really attracted to her body. Imogen wished she knew more about her, she wanted to spend more time with her.

Every time they discussed or talked about something Imogen felt so happy and with new energy. Her heart beat faster and her eyes sparkled in excitement. Ignys just made her day by just being there. The biology teacher felt like a hormonal teenager again.

“Don’t be silly Imogen! Stop it! She will never think of you like that! You’re just going to spoil your friendship. Keep it together!” She told herself. Suddenly the day felt colder and grayer than before even if the weather hadn’t changed. And like the sky her light greyish blue eyes darkened a bit.

"How can I be so emotional? I am a grown woman for god’s sake!"  Muttered Imogen.

Uhgg… she hated this, she hated her emotions, she hated herself.

Imogen had problems with depression and her self worth. She had them since she was in primary school because she was different due to her double nationality and mixed culture. The Spanish was free spirited and out of the norm. She had always hated the usually girly behaviour and toys and never worn skirts or pretty clothes. Imogen had even looked like a boy as a toddler, but had never fit with the boys either because she didn’t like sports. She always played with animal toys or pretended to be one. Her love for nature was strong and no one seemed to mind at first. As Imogen grew older however, the other kids started bullying and rejecting her.

Imogen adapted and changed and created a more normal, calmer and socially accepted version of herself to fit in. This had caused a strong insecurity in her self. As a teenager this insecurity grew. It tormented her and caused her to lose contact with herself and as a result, she got depression. The insecurity and resulting depression weren’t very strong so Imogen just hid it, as she still does.

Professor Jasper was encouraging and instructing her students through various activities, when suddenly her glance fell on her colleague Imogen Morganite. The spanish teacher sat a good distance away from the group and looked so heartbreakingly sad, even though, she had sparkled with excitement a couple seconds before….

“Ok, everyone, we still have five minutes left, but you can go home now, I have to discuss with Mrs. Morganite about some schedules for next week!” The P.E. teacher ordered.

Her students shuffled away.

Star looked back, while walking away and smiled at Mrs. Morganite, trying to cheer her up, not knowing about her depression and left...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).*
> 
> *This will always show up, when the chapter is written by us both. It can happen, that #Tiger'seye.gem is on a hiatus. Then I write a chapter alone and it will not have this disclaimer. Will be relevant from book 2 onwards.
> 
> We will try to keep the chapters relatively short (max. 2000-2200 words) to make reading and navigation easier.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys Jasper supports and tries to comfort Imogen in a depression episode.  
> During this, they share an moment of closure.

**Chapter 2**

 

 

Quietly Ignys approached her downtrodden colleague. Without a single word, she just pulled her in a firm embrace.

With her PTSD, the ex-warrior knew, how hard dealing with such a condition could be and also knew, that words wouldn't help much. She also knew about the crush the biology teacher had on her and almost felt a bit bad for her.

Ignys knew, how much an unrequited love can hurt, how much love hurt in general. She preferred the nastiest mission over that helplessness and dependence, which reminded her of her relationship with Lapis Hope Lazuli. The thought of her alone made her shiver internally….

Her colleague shivered and quietly sobbed in Ignys´ strong arms, but both subsided more and more. It felt so good to actually help her friend, but Ignys knew, that Imogen would always have to fight with this.

Like Star constantly had to fight with her anxiety disorder. Ignys was glad, that at least Star´s  trauma about water has gone.

The tall woman sighed deeply. If depression could be dealt with the same way as a trauma…. She would do EVERYTHING!!!!

“Shhh, I'm here! I´m here! It´s ok! Just let it be, let it out!! I know it all, so don't be afraid!!!” She soothed her colleague….

“No you don’t!” Imogen cried, holding onto her colleague. Imogen tried to keep calm as she had learned to be from an early age, but tears ran down her face like rivers even as she kept her usual face expression. Ignys realised that her behaviour was indeed fake. It was an act to hide the real Imogen. A long and tortuous play Imogen had to practice.

Ignys wondered who the real Mrs.Morganite was. They didn’t really know each other that much and she was surprised that the little things she knew about her colleague might actually not be true.

“I know, what depression is! I had minor depression, when I grieved for my fallen comrades…. Though, I will never know how YOUR depression feels, I still know, that I will do everything to help you!! You're not alone in this fight!! I have PTSD, so I actually DO know, how it is to be in constant fight with yourself and play this sick game of pretending to be something else… Everyone expects me to be strong, so I am, but I wouldn't be THAT strong, if it weren't for you!!! Beach City was the best thing, that could happen to me! There is a lot the others don´t know, especially the students. The world can be such a dark place, so I don´t put them through my shit, too. I don't know the Imogen, YOU call the “real” Imogen, but I know the a bit insecure, shy girl, who danced with the wind, full of life and… magic! This is what I call the “real” Imogen. There is no “true” or “false”!! Everyone has so many persons inside their person!! That is a marvellous thing! To be able to constantly shift and change and…..heal!” Ignys said calmly. She sheltered almost the whole form of her friend in her embrace, feeling HER true self, feeling whole and she felt, how Imogen´s grip on her shirt loosened a bit.

Imogen had stopped crying a while back, but another tear fell down her cheek as she heard Igny’s words. Her heart started beating vividly and she recuperated her normal temperature and was taken aback by Igny’s knowledge about herself and the subject. She grabbed Ignys´ hand softly and hold it near her face.

“Thank you Ignys…” Soft words escaped her mouth. Imogen felt happy that the person she admired and loved the most was her friend and always there for her, helping Imogen with her demons. Helping with the simplest of actions. She didn’t want to let go of her friend’s massive hand, that made her own look like a small pale mouse. But after a way too long extent of time Imogen let go and looked down to the ground embarrassedly. Imogen couldn’t look at her colleague's eyes after everything she said. She could feel her emotions towards the other teacher bubbling up in her chest and hated the fact that even this interactions made her feel this way. Imogen wished she could just stop having them. That she could fall in love with someone else or that Igny’s sexuality changed. But she knew that it wasn’t good to think of those things because first of all, you can’t change someone's personality to your own favor, and second, Imogen could never change Ignys, even if she wanted to.

The short teacher felt bad for thinking those things… but she couldn’t help it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys and Imogen share an intimate moment of closure.

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Ignys watched the slender hand in her own. She saw the expression in her colleague's face and felt a faint pang in her chest. Her colleague was so ….. innocent! In her arms, the flighty and yet distanced teacher has turned back into that a bit shy, insecure girl, experiencing such a fluttery, gentle crush. Like a teenager. For a moment, the tall woman wished back her innocence, her ability to have a crush, without sensing the worst. An ability, that drowned in bitter waters so long ago…. Imogen's hands were so soft, light and gentle. Hands that are used to give and share affection and study. Then she looked at her own. The years of combat have made them strong and hard and her skin tough and leathery. Her muscles showing with every move like steel strings. Big, strong hands, designed to destroy and create and defend at the same time, warrior hands. The hands of both told her so much about their personalities. As Imogen let her hands go, her movements were so light and gentle and delicate. Still different to Star, but yet so similar. The spanish teacher was like a gentle breeze, like ….

  
…..Air…

  
“Air” the taller let that word ring in her head, thinking about a sigh, a spring breeze, a whispered word…  
“I´m nothing like that! I feel you, but I can´t …. I would …. destroy your delicacy, your gentleness. You're so different to everyone, I've ever known! I'm a blazing fire, a hard and sharp rock, you shouldn´t …” Ignys mused. She only had experienced love as a bitter, heavy ocean, that drowns the tender, gentle soul, has been in depths, she hoped, Imogen would never have to find out, how they feel…  
Imogen looked back at Igny’s eyes and saw her pain. Her words were broken with bad memories.  
The thing about air is that it can be gentle and free but if it meets the heat it turns hot and rises to the heavens. Air changes so quickly and it has a lot of different behaviours. You think you know it but the next minute it can change. It can start like a soft breeze and turn into a hurricane.  
Imogen, air, was cold and low because of her sadness. She wanted to rise above everyone and be free but for that she needed some fire.

And Ignys, after burning so hard she forgot she can bring warmth and shelter as much she can bring destruction.

  
“fire…”

Imogen took her colleagues hand again but with a strength Igny didn't know about. “I… I can take some heat! I need it! I’ve been cold in misery for a long time. But I can be strong too! Air and fire go together. I can feed you oxygen you need to generate heat and I can also calm you if your flame goes out of control. And you can give me new heights I’ve been dreaming of for a long time. You can burn the cage I’m trapped in and I can give you the wood you need to burn…” Her eyes sparkled with a deep bright clear blue under the grey sky. They were like the reflexion of the sea on a dark rock. Like the overwhelming blue Spanish sky and were illuminated by her own spirit.

Her grip on Ignys´ was leaving a red mark on the tough skin.  
Igny saw the outgoing and the wild-spirited girl under her shyness that was begging for freedom. The competitive and aggressive side of the calm professor that inspired confidence and strength. She saw the storm hidden by the puffy white clouds. That innocence was also not as true as it seemed. She made herself look like that because she didn't have the energy to fight anymore, but that desire was there anyway. Hidden in the deepest part of her sleeping heart.  
That's why she was so attracted to Ignys. She had so much fire in her. She had the fire she had lost time ago.

To see the determination, lightened up and relieved the tall teacher, because for a single moment, she had been worried, that Imogen had lost herself. Imogen was close to it, what she needed was fire and she, Ignys WAS fire, an old fire, strong enough, to burn in the deep. She liked the spark of mischief in the blue eyes. It showed her, that her friend was alive and her efforts came to fruition.  
The sun broke free from the clouds embrace. Rays of sun passed through the grey clouds creating patches of light in the green grass.

  
A bright wide smile formed in Imogen’s face. “Great! The sun has got its hat on! Hip hip! hip hip! hurray! She sang in a delighted tone. Her sadness had faded away as fast as it came. And was back to herself with an extra British daintiness as her accent seemed to exaggerate its self.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen and Ignys share a happy and lighthearted time in the school gardens.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

Ignys laughed and felt the happiness of her collegue taking her over. She saw that spunky, impish fairy girl, dancing, laughing. One with nature and just happy. She could watch this happiness forever. A happiness that pure was rare, so she got up and reached out a hand, as she saw Imogen almost dancing. The fiery teacher now knew, where the wild twirls and base steps came from and was taken aback by the sudden flare of spanish fire.  
Imogen took her hand and started dancing like a sweet innocent schoolgirl. She left her more immature and childlike nature run free for once. It had been a long time since she felt like a kid, without worries or sadness. Just… herself. Her most innocent nature running free like the stallion she used to pretend she was in her tender years.  
Her long and thick jumper danced with her as well. Showing just a bit the body it was hiding.  
Her clothes made her look like a not very fit woman. But that was far from the truth. She actually had inherited the body of a rugby player mixed up with a model, creating a feminine but somewhat muscular body.  
A body she hid under dull looking clothes when she went to the school. To look older, more serious and professional. Again, another fake reality.  
As she danced her tight ponytail broke loose and her golden hair ran free in the wind. The sun rays made it shine like pure gold. Her strawberry blonde hair danced like the tall summer grass, contrasting with her intense light blue eyes. She looked like an angel.

“Whoah” Ignys thought.

THAT was a surprise! She never knew, that her usually so serious collegue was such a wild child. It made her profoundly happy to see, that her fire no longer left wakes of destruction, but change and beauty. With deep, joyous laughter, she twirled and dipped the significantly shorter teacher. She was like a bird, moving with the breeze. For one moment, Ignys forgot her warrior nature and was just…. energy. Free, flowing energy. Nature. She felt like as if the elements were flowing through her and her friend.  
Imogen laughed in pure joy as they danced. It was loud and strong.  
Her cheeks were a rosy pink. Like the nearby roses.  
She could feel like she was flying. Her heart was pounding in her chest.  
It had been a long time since she felt this way. She saw the happiness in her friends face and felt her fire inside of her. They were giving each others elements, combining them, enjoying them together. She felt her cheeks burning as her heart did so. It felt so good. She had always loved the heat and feeling it inside of her was magical.  
Her head was in the clouds looking down at the countryside. Drifting off with the wind. Where she belonged.

Gently Ignys sat down into the still warm grass of the school gardens. Seeing her friend like this made her day. Imogen was like a fun sister this way, but the taller teacher knew, that this sparkle would be strongly dulled down, the moment, they became teachers again. Ignys had the luck of being able to be the kind of teacher she felt the calling of being, but Imogen was not that lucky. Her depression would return again and again, again and again she would have to fight, but it was more important, that they just were here. In the now. Gently, Ignys plopped on her back. She felt, how her long platinum hair surrounded her and just enjoyed the peace, the school gardens on a Monday afternoon offered, without the bustle of students and many people in general. It was so beautiful, to feel the ground, the gentle breeze, the nature and Ignys closed her eyes, letting herself become a part of it.

  
Imogen laid next to her, face down. She admired a tiny little daisy in the sea of green. She stroked it gently feeling the softness of it's petals. A bright red ladybird hopped on her finger and ran along her hand. It tickled and Imogen couldn't help but to giggle.

“Hahahhihihi! It tickles mrs.ladybird!” she said talking to the little bug in her hand.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the brightest days can be disturbed by a sudden thunderstorm....So it is for Imogen, who falls from the heaven into a depressive episode over her conflicting and awkwarding feelings for Ignys...

 

**Chapter 5**

 

Ignys lazily opened one eye and watched with delight, how merrily and gently her friend interacted with that bug. She chuckled: Like a curious, happy kid. Innocent and pure. In that moment, a beautiful monarch butterfly approached Ignys, who gently and slowly lifted a hand. The butterfly landed on the index finger and…. just sat there.

“Oh! A monarch butterfly!” Imogen cried in surprise “Wow! I had never seen one alive before!” she exclamated.

She let the ladybird down on the little daisy and crawled closer to where Ignys was laying without scaring the butterfly to see it up close.  
Imogen´s eyes were sparking and you could see the butterfly reflected on her iris and her body was touching Ignys´. Her hand rested on top of her bicep as the other one softly caressed her other hand where the butterfly was resting. Their faces were so close to each other that Imogen wouldn't have dared to stay like that if it wasn't because her attention was somewhere else.

The butterfly made no effort to fly away, so the two admired its beauty. It indeed looked like a real monarch. Imogen was so very close, but it was not bothering, actually it was warm and pleasant, just … comforting. Ignys knew, that Imogen had a hefty crush on her, but still she did not react agressively or harshly to the approach, like others would. Why should she? There was no way, Imogen would violate her consent in any kind of way. She may be spunky and lifely and she had a spanish temper, but her shyness still won. The taller knew, that shooting a serious glare would be enough to chase the biology teacher away, but there was no reason to do so. It was so relaxing like this. Imogen was like a flower, turning to her, savouring her presence, as if Ignys REALLY was like a sun of her own. She looked so happy. Finally the butterfly flew off. The sky was now cloudlessly clear and it was really warm.

  
As the butterfly flew away and she came back to reality she suddenly realized the position she was. Her face turned as red as the ladybird she had in her hand. She shooted off Ignys body in a rapid movement and sat in the grass at a distance from the other.

“I'm so sorry! I’m sorry! I-I didn't mean to…!” she said shakingly. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a worried expression. She feared he had taken it too far.*

“Whoah, easy lo, Imogen! You don´t have to apologize! I actually liked it this way! Just relaxing with a friend. I don´t bite! Especially not off duty!” Ignys was startled by Imogen jolting out of her arm, but didn´t make any effort to get up and return to duty mode. She just opened the arm towards Imogen and playfully tugged her back. Actually she wanted that. It was a rare, pleasant experience to just feel someone, without being romantically shackled. Imogen KNEW, that Ignys was AroAce anyways and if she took one thing as law, then this, so there was no reason for such a buzz…

  
“sorry…” Imogen said quietly as she sat back closer to Ignys by taking her opened arm. She felt guilty and with a knot in her stomach, but managed to look as calm and serene as before, even though Imogen couldn't stop thinking about how she had fucked up their relaxed moment. Imogen really needed to control her emotions and she knew a relationship was off the table.  thought of things she could try to do to change Ignys´ mind… and win her heart seized Imogen. It wasn't going to change. SHE was the one that had to change. She knew it but the thought of it gave her an uncomfortable feeling of drowning. Imogen shut her eyes and pretended to sleep as her thoughts were breaking her heart. But that was the reality and she had to accept it.

Ignys felt the unease and felt, how Imogen began to fall again.

“I will give you a memory, so powerful and beautiful, it will be a light, a warming eternal fire for you, when all other lights go out. Trust me, everything what happens here, today changes nothing in our standing and is totally ok!” Ignys whispered to her friendly, soothingly; in a therapeutical way and laid an arm on Imogen's shoulder, feeling her tense. It was right, that she tensed, but not now. The crush would fade into a deep love, that could not be defined by romance, a deep form of friendship. Ignys knew that. If there was one thing, she was REALLY good at regarding other people, than it was estimating and understanding them. A crush usually fades after a year or two of seeing each other on a mundane, regular basis in everyday life, but Imogen´s depression would last her whole lifetime. Gently, the strong woman caught her friend and laid her down into her arm. She felt light as a feather, a bit heavier than Star, but still as light as a feather.

“Trust me, it´s ok!” With that, she nestled Imogen into her arm, so latter´s head ended up on Ignys´ upper chest, like the head of a child on the chest of a relative. Ignys felt her stiffness, but it quickly faded.

  
Imogen let herself relax for the sake of the moment. It felt nice aside from her emotional turmoil. She could hear Ignys’ heart beat. She really hoped her emotions would fade away anytime soon. She begged for it. She wouldn't be able to hold this friendship for long if she didn't. It was hard for Imogen to imagine a life without romantic or sexual desire. Especially since she had a lot of libido. She needed to find someone else, she decided.

  
“I see great turmoil, but I also know, that you will be happy. You asked for warmth and now it stirrs you. I promise, when the sun is gone, you can forget what happened, but you will know that even in your darkest hour, you´re never alone! Wherever you will go or whatever you will do, is up to you, but now, don´t worry about the future. Now is no time for worry.” Ignys soothed her, feeling Imogen trembling like a frightened bird.

  
“How can you know that…” her voice had changed. It was dark and broken. Imogen didn't look at Ignys, she just looked without seeing, to the horizon. Her eyes had gone grey, lifeless again. She was very unstable. Changing to happy to depressive again and again was exhausting. She went to rock mode. That meant that she had shut down any emotions before they spilled out. She was static like a rock and her voice sounded like computer made. Not even human.

Imogen had free fallen from the highest of clouds. “How can you tell me that everything's going to be ok?...” it was more of a rhetoric question...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen is suffering a depression episode and Ignys, who has literal empathy, suffers with her. She wants to help Imogen, but knows, that helping with depression is not that easy.
> 
> Meanwhile, Imogen also fights with her conflicted feelings for Ignys, she does not want to feel, but does.
> 
> What can you do, when two equally powerful, but yet different forms of love clash and begin to mingle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Notes about Ignys´ empathy: 
> 
> Ignys´ empathy is almost on level superpower. She can literally feel the feelings of another person mentally and physically. The closer and stronger the connection between Ignys and that person is, the stronger is that power. Ignys loves Imogen very much. In a friendship/ agape kind of first, because Ignys is horrified of falling into a romantic relationship due to trauma. So the romantic/crush feelings are very lowkey and get confused for the other two forms of love.
> 
> Nontheless, this love creates an immensely powerful deep bond between Ignys and Imogen and Imogen, well is head over heels into Ignys, both romantically and sexually.

 

**Chapter 6**

 

Ignys could literally and physically feel her friend crashland. It felt like a dagger shoved straight into her heart and it hurt horribly. She just wanted to offer sanctuary, a place, where the depression could not reach, but even here, it reached, mercilessly, relentlessly breaking her friend´s newfound wings. “Because, you deserve to find a way to be…. ok. You don´t deserve this!!!” The deep voice almost cracked a little. Ignys felt it, took a deep breath and held it to distract the pain of helplessness with another…. Ignys braced herself and said nothing and just…. waited. Internally, she pledged, to do everything in and beyond her power to help, even if it meant to wait…. She swore, that she´d rather die, than let her friend down.  
Her whole body trembled and Ignys would rather shoulder the entire pain of hell and the weight of all there is, than…… this. Her empathy made enduring it even harder. Even being a walking weapon did not prepare her for this….. Empathy, one of the main reason, why her abilities were so strong and painful at the same time…

“I do… I deserve it.” tears fell from Imogen´s eyes “I’m such a failure!” she cried. She was consumed by her own self hatred and cried out desperately.  
“I wanted to be a-an amazon but then it turned out I'm allergic to horses and I can't spend more than an hour around them without having an asthma attack!” Imogen caught her breath “and after years of studying to be a scientist! I just fail to get selected for a University to start working! A-andd… now I’m just a normal boring teacher!  
Who’s gonna spend her entire life wasted in between exams and homework to correct!” she started sobbing. Her jumper was very wet by now and her eyes were red contrasting with her blue iris.

Ignys let the breath go, she had been holding throughout the entirety of Imogens monologue. She still felt its heat lingering.

“NO!!! YOU DON`T!!!” she almost yelled, more of a painful howl.  
"You are not a failure!! First, being a teacher is not as bad as you might think right now and second, if you want to go to University so much, I can help you on your way, but PLEASE, for the love of the Diamonds, stop calling yourself a failure!! You stand each day, you fight through each time! You are a fighter, you are brave!!! You are such a sweetheart!!! Star likes you so much, the others like you so much, I! like you so much!! It breaks my heart that you have to fight such battles and I just can´t just stand by and watch you drowning in yourself!!!!!! I won´t!!!!!!! I will fight with you, until either I die or hell freezes over!!!!”

Ignys voice now showed the warrior in full glory, the same warrior, who had fought for Stars life and so many others. She felt her fire mobilizing, still trembling. Ignys wanted to snatch Imogen and pull her out, fight, until this nightmare was over, but did not approach physically, afraid of making things worse. Now, to all her pain, her PTSD began to rear its head inside. Ignys gritted her teeth, ready to soldier through this nightmare.

“NO! No! no..” Carefully, Ignys reached out a hand…

Imogen looked at the hand in front of her. She looked dead inside. “I-I… can't…” she tried looking at Ignys but she couldn't “I…” Imogen wanted to tell her. How she felt about her and how her unrequied love was one of the things that most hurt her. She wanted to stop loving her but she couldn't and it was breaking her, plus other stuff, like she felt like she had no family.  
She wanted to fight with Ignys and she wanted to be with her but being around her hurt her so much. Every time Imogen felt Ignys´ fire it was wonderful because she felt alive and horrifying because it wouldn't be THAT sort of love. It wasn't a crush. Her admiration was a form her love had taken to camouflage it. But now that her heart was broken… she couldn't pretend anymore.

Imogen cried out again “I'm sorry!”.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys uses her empathy based powers to help Imogen endure her depression episode. She is successful, but also learns a lot about her collegue and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignys´ empathy also enables her to take another person´s pain/sorrow/etc and to endure it as her own. Doing so, the ENTIRETY of the other person´s pain is transferred onto Ignys. While they are painless, Ignys now has to endure it. When it comes to Imogen, Ignys does that in the blink of an eye.
> 
> Reminder: Jasper does NOT try to make Imogen´s depression magically disappear! She CANNOT heal Imogen´s depression! Only help her live mostly symptom free or with strongly reduced symptoms!!

 

**Chapter 7**

 

Ignys felt the pain of Imogen´s depression episode. Every bit of it.

“No, you don´t have to apologize!! You didn´t do anything wrong!” Ignys said gently. Her voice was heavy with pain. She wanted to do something, to fight, but couldn´t. Feeling the aggressive heat of her fire inside was what kept Ignys together, her will like a vice, unrelenting. Imogen, her friend, was suffering and she just could do … NOTHING!!

“I want to take all of your pain, take your burden, ALL of it! It would be so worth it, if I just could make you ….feel alright again! Why?” Now Ignys voice could barely conceal the sorrow anymore. Her normally unbreakable will began to shake. She dug her right hand into the ground, ready to fight. Fight, fight, fight, till the end…

Imogen was cradling and hugging herself in the short grass. “You can't!! You're the reason why….” her voice broke completely at the end. She was having problems breathing normally “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I’m sorryyy..!!” Imogen was screaming at this point. It hurt so bad and seeing Ignys suffer because of her was agonizing.

Ignys has now fully arrived in warrior mode and now concentrated on the pain, that coursed through her. She closed her eyes and it was not hard for her to see Imogens pain. It was a dark, suffocating cloud revolving around Imogen, who now sat on the ground, her arms wrapped around herself, in the middle of it. Ignys gritted her teeth and focused on that cloud, pulling it towards her, letting it enter her. The sunset blooded the sky. There was no sound exept for Imogens crying and Ignys almost inaudible groaning. She would stay, wait, endure.  
Ignys has never felt such a strong depression episode of anyone before.

After a few minutes of this Imogen started to calm down. She was still weeping but was now in much less distress. As she got her conscience back she didn't know what to do.

Ignys was glad to see, that her friend began to come back to her senses. She still stayed a bit away, but now began to approach, slowly, quietly, as if Imogen was a wounded deer, that could hurt itself even more in its fear, if the warrior startled them.

Imogen shivered heavily and looked totally exhausted, but the cloud began to thin out. Meanwhile, the sun was almost down. but it was still pretty warm, so Ignys took her coat, laid it around Imogen and slowly backed again. She sat down a dozen feet away from her to minimize the emotional stress. At least, the excruciating pain began to fade and give away to a tired, dull sadness.

Compared to that burning waves from before, Ignys felt the sadness like the wing of the monarch butterfly from earlier.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys and Imogen find closure about their past relationships and Imogen is finally able to tell Ignys her troubling feelings towards her. Meanwhile Ignys discovers a certain feeling, that she has buried a long time ago- love. Tender and unsure, but it wants to live!  
> Will they find a way for their troubled feelings to find peace?

 

**Chapter 8**

 

“I-I… Ignys… I…” Imogen tried to formulate the ideas in her head but she didn’t know how to make them into a sentence, not even words.  
“I don’t think I… I can…, we… can be friends…” she wrapped Ignys´ coat around her a bit tighter.  
“It’s not fair for either of us…” Her eyes had lost their shine as she looked to the ground, not daring to look at her colleague. This wasn’t her depression speaking, it was her common sense. How could she be friends with the love of her life? How could she bare to see her everyday? Knowing she could never be with her… How could she lock her feelings away for ever?  
“You are lucky you never feel like this… that you have never loved or will love romantically …” Imogen stated coldly.  
“It’s just a heartache… nothing but a heartache. Hits you when it’s too late. Hits you when you’re doooowwnn… It’s a fool’s game. Nothing but a fool’s game. Standing in the cold rain… feelinngg like aaa clooowwnn…” she sang the famous song by Bonnie Tyler with her characteristic broken voice.

Ignys came closer moved by the song she knew well. Those lyrics said it all. It reminded her of her relationship with Lapis Hope Lazuli and how it hurt. How she became aroace due to her trauma and how she had sometimes felt does desires. And how she had locked them up in her heart so she wouldn’t hurt again.  
It was not that Ignys never felt attraction and desire but… it had been such a long time she almost didn’t recognize them… until she felt Imogen’s pain. The same pain she had suffered and that now she was causing on someone else, someone she loved and cared.

Imogen felt those thoughts on Igny’s head and like a mind-reader she asked her: “How did you find out you were aromantic and asexual? Did you ever felt that need and then… it just stopped? Or you were born like that?” Imogen knew it was a very personal and touchy subject, so she decided to tell her own experience to ease things up.  
“At first I didn’t know I was a lesbian… In fact I dated a guy. I really felt attracted to men… but never felt comfortable with guys. I didn’t think of guys as anything special, not like my friends who were falling for guys all the time.” she chuckled at her own memory “Every time a friend started talking about some boy I would groan in annoyance.  
Then… I met Pedro. He was so nice and sweet and he was in love with me. I thought this is how people fall in love so I said yes. After dating and being merry for two months things changed… I stopped being so interested in him and men in general. His well fitted body didn’t say anything to me and… i couldn’t help but to look at girls. I didn’t think much of it, just… curiosity. But before I knew it I fantasized of being with a woman when I was with Pedro. When we kissed I imagined I was kissing a GIRL. And that’s not all… sexual fantasies, dreams followed soon after, until I couldn’t look at a sexy woman without getting turned on. As this happened my interest for men decreased until it was none. I broke up with him because my feelings weren’t true. I told him everything and that I wanted to be friends. After some time apart our paths joined again and we became friends. He had met other girls and I helped him with his girl problems…” she chuckled again and smiled looking at nothing in particular. “So… I actually was heterosexual at some point in my life. Then I thought I was bisexual until it was clear I was a lesbian. Now I can’t think of guys as boyfriends… just friends. It amazes me how you can change and how being open to new things can change your life so much…” Imogen waited for Ignys respond. She hoped it didn’t offend Ignys but her curious mind couldn’t help it.*

Ignys stayed at her spot, listening to each word her colleague and friend said. Everything she said was true. Love was indeed only heartbreak and pain. Pain that made drowning feel like a walk in the park. She inhaled deeply and turned towards Imogen. What she felt was familiar, but ….new. It was gentle, it was so….delicate. Something so fragile shouldn´t exist in a world like this. Imogen was so much more than met her eye. Everything she heard was a surprise and her disclosure touched her heart and so she began to tell Imogen, what she never told anyone before.

“I started out thinking that I was bi, even though, women were always…. more...interesting? I don't know how to express it. I always hoped to find someone, I could be with, with every fiber of my being. Loyal and true!! Love always meant honesty, depth and loyalty. Then…” Began Ignys slowly, her eyes cast to the ground.

Imogen’s eyes gave a little spark. “Honesty is the best policy! I believe relationships are based on communication and consent, loyalty and love” she interrupted her colleague. “Woops! Sorryy…go on… please”.

“No need to apologize!” Ignys voice lightened up a little, but it immediately darkened again as she resumed.  
“Then everything changed. I was in a romantic relationship with Lapis Hope Lazuli, you know, the lifeguard down at the beach with the blue-black hair. It was, yes, romantic, but we were….too much! We were too powerful, too raw and eventually it grew more and more volatile. We began to develop a ….. *Ignys inhaled deeply* mutual … toxicity. A spiral of fighting, making up again, fighting. She let out all the dark and .. violence in our relationship. I on one hand liked it, on the other hand, I felt how it hardened and exhausted me. I was in the darkest, coldest and nastiest depths of love, where it´s no longer healthy. It was like an addiction. Finally, we broke up and our ways split and I joined the army. I turned any kind of romantic relationship and love the back and…… never missed it again. But still, it´s often very cold and lonely here, but rather this, than being too much for you. I´m afraid, that I´d might overwhelm you, since this was all I knew! Lapis and I were the roughest and rawest side of nature, forces clashing into each other, too strong for anyone but us to handle!! So, even if I changed, I´d still bear this fear. You have your own darkness and roughness, but still, your romantic love is still there. When I saw you so happy, I just wanted.. to keep you from all this… sickness, from my sharp edges and currents, away from my wars! They would destroy you and I could never forgive myself!!! Ignys voice cracked. She wanted to hold and protect the shivering Imogen, wash away the pain, the conflict, the nasty nagging voices, until she was that happy wild soul again, dancing with the wind, laughing and just being herself.

“Ignys~…” Imogen said softly. She took the other woman’s hand in hers. “My romantic love is still there because it's true love! You didn't have a real romantic relationship because she didn't love you. She USED you. She took her anger out on you. THAT'S NOT LOVE. Your elements crashed because she was trying to drown you and you burned her to keep yourself afloat. In a romantic… well… in ANY relationship, you look for equilibrium. Elements must compensate and help each other. Not take control of the other. Water and fire are very opposite and it's difficult to find common ground. But it is possible. She just didn't try to. She didn't accept the way YOU are. She just wanted to turn off your fire with her power. She made you believe you are destructive. But only because you were trying to compensate her cold water.  
You didn't turn back any romantic relationship because you have never felt one! You can't tell if you like something if you haven't tried it. Especially if they trick you into thinking you have… Ignys…” with that Imogen looked to the now starry sky “I'm unstable because I have lost my height and freedom.  
You have been told that you only burn… but you don't! She looked back at Ignys. Eye to eye. Looking deep into her. No shyness. Imogen looked right at her eyes without disconnecting her focus.

“With the right element and the right quantities, all elements are beneficial and good!  
Your relationship was crude and raw because you were fighting each other, fighting for dominance and to take the other down. You weren't trying to take the best of each other, but to finish them. THAT'S NOT A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP, THAT'S ABUSE” her air spirit was rising again. Hurricanes of strength and willpower were forming in Imogen´s lit eyes. Ignys swore the wind got a bit stronger at that moment.

Her hand was firmly held by Imogen with an unsuspected strength. She felt her spirit rise with her and was giving her part of her power, the power of freedom and openness as Ignys herself was giving unconsciously the heat Imogen need it to rise. With just a simple hand connection they were enhancing their powers, their elements, their spirits. It felt so new, so… so different to Lapis. It felt like rebirth.

“I know, but still I have learned A LOT from her. Don´t take it the wrong way, it still ended bad, but without that, I´d probably be so ...different. Yes, when I was with Lapis, I learned the element code of water, the hard, rough and sharp way, but I learned it. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to join the “Red Fortress” and would never have got to know all those awesome comrades, I had there. It´s more than an asset, to be able to fight in any environment, than you think! If it weren't for the harsh, almost aggressive water power, I experienced and was faced with, …….” Ignys couldn't finish the sentence. The outcomes was just too terrible and the thought of a bad end of the "Dark Rock Cave Accident", her having to helplessly witness Star´s demise, made Ignys feel sick.  
“I don´t hold a grudge against Lapis anymore. Some people are lessons, some are friends and you have to find out who is what in life. Lapis DEFINITELY was a lesson. A very harsh lesson, a merciless lesson, but a very important and valuable one! You spoke VERY wisely, when you spoke about the equilibrium!! I swore from that breakup to figure myself out and bring balance instead of….. chaos. I want to change things for the better and my life now is the best that could have happened to me!” Ignys finished.

The pain had subsided and now only a clean slate remained in her. “I hope you don´t mind!” With that Ignys pulled her friend Imogen into a hug. It felt so good, so peaceful. Everything about her colleague was so delicate and yet strong! Where Ignys herself was perfectly weaponized and high end skilled elements, Imogen's elements were so gentle in nature, so… human. The warmth that radiated from Imogen's skin was like spring and a beginning, her air element was bloody honest and had a high clarity, but nothing of Ignys´ militaric sharpness, only will and motivation and …. spunk…

“You learned from that experience because you are intelligent and strong! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! But… I just wanted to tell you that because things, life! seems good right now it doesn't mean it can't be better… I learned that lesson when I arrived here. I thought my life in Madrid was good but now that I look back… it looks miserable in comparison. Always have your doors open to new experiences! And learn from them, because you had a bad experience doing something it doesn't mean it's necessarily going to be bad the next time you try! It's… like drawing. The first time you try it may not look good as you hoped. But as you try again and again… it improves. Don't stop yourself because you think at first something might not be your thing or that you might not enjoy it” Imogen told her about her experience as they were hugging. It didn't feel awkward at all. Just… natural. She felt how they were nurturing and stabilizing each other, exchanging experiences and lessons. It felt so good.

Imogen wanted to stay like this forever!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and deep talk, Ignys and Imogen discover that both need each other. Imogen, who is head over heels into Ignys, only wants her happy and to be with and Ignys, though still a bit reluctant, decides to give her feelings a chance. Maybe that helps her to find out WHAT she actually feels...
> 
> Ignys does find out almost instantly, but now she has to handle those feelings after years without them.....
> 
> So let´s see how the two go together....

 

**Chapter 9**

 

Imogen wanted to show Ignys what a real romantic relationship really is! Because she wanted to help her friend and even though, Imogen didn´t want to admit it, she wanted to win Ignys´ heart and love. She wanted to improve her life as good as it could get and wanted to give Ignys the chance to say if she really liked it or not. To give her the option, and to free her from her bad experience. Ignys said it herself. Sometimes she felt lonely. And Imogen wanted to help her with that. She just wanted to give Ignys a new chance to feel such a wonderful thing and to show her that she wasn't the brute, heartless war veteran Ignys sometimes thinks she is. She wanted to show her the lengths of her power, the warmth, safety and…The hotness of her fire. Because she had only seen the destructive and burning power of fire.

“Maybe you're right. It´s just, I don´t want to be the one, who hurts you, burns you, if it didn't work… Actually, I just …. want peace. Rest from the turmoil and this world to be a bit brighter, with everything I do. I know, that my love will never be the same as yours. Even if … it´d still carry the metallic scent of heavy waters, the scent of wildfire, the scent of cold, cutting storms on sharp, steep cliffs. Still bear the salt of the deep. I will never be like flowers in the spring, a flower scent dancing on the wind. My words will always be a bit sharper and cooler than yours, my fire will never be tame, neither the storm residing in me, nor …..” Ignys more whispered than spoke. Still her voice held a certain authority, keeping a certain distance. Being a sovereign, ruling as a queen over one's own elements and form took its tolls and demanded its sacrifices……

“Ignys don't say that! Your love is as good as mine! Love is love! And nothing can change that. No love is better or worse than an other. Love doesn't have to be complicated or sacrificing. It's not a turmoil that you have to fight for. Love can be simple and pure no matter who it is from. Lapis left a mark on you. It's understandable, but it's not the real you, it's not your love. Your own element is part of you. Not something you must control or pay the price for!” Imogen hugged Ignys strongly.

Now it was the bigger woman resting on the others chest.

“believe in yourself. Your character might be affected by your past but your element, your soul, your love is not. Stop controlling them like it's something to be ashamed of or bad! You need to keep in touch with yourself to control your powers better. And the only way is to let them grow” Imogen continued.

Ignys sighed. Man, Imogen was such a well of surprises! So many different hearts in one soul! “Thank you!” She listened to the others heart. It was more like rain, pounding happily, full of life, promises.

 

* * *

 

After a while, she found herself laying next to her collegue. Both must have fallen asleep. Imogen still slept, but was now a bit cold. Gently and carefully, Ignys nestled the biology teacher´s sleeping form´s head on her chest, unwilling to wake her up. Fortunately, it was a holiday tomorrow, so there was no school…  
She laid her arm over Imogen's relaxed form and hummed for herself almost inaudibly.

Imogen moved in her sleep and grabbed Igny’s body, looking for warmth. Cuddling around the bigger woman’s form. A soft smile appeared on her roundish face.  
There was so much peace and warmth. It felt so nice.  
Ignys looked at Imogen. Her sweet face looked like the one of an angel and the short strawberryblonde, golden shimmering hair hugged her tender cheeks as it fell to her shoulders. The short woman´s body felt hot compared to the autum breeze. Her pinkish lips were slightly parted, showing her pearly teeth. One of her small hands was resting on Igny’s hip as the other was clenched, next to her own face. Ignys could hear her calmed breathing.

It felt so nice to Ignys to have her colleague wrapped around her. It made Ignys blush a little. It had been a long time since she felt like this. She felt an urge to touch the smaller woman. To caress her face, to hold her body closer, to… get more intimate.  
Their heartbeats were in tune. Beating together, calmed and synchronized. She could feel her. She could REALLY FEEL HER. It was like their bodies had fused into one. She could feel her pulse, her hormones, her blood pumping through her blood vessels… It was weird and magical. There truly was a connection between the two.  
She wanted to enhance that connection. To make it stronger. To make her happy and to feel happy because she was. Ignys felt the need to feel closer to her, physically and psychologically. She ACTUALLY felt attraction. Something she thought she had lost long time ago and wanted that intimacy. Ignys wanted to get really close. Nothing she had experience before or… at least without fear of pain. It was an innocent, pure attraction. Imogen was right. Love can't be altered.

Everything was so different this time!! It felt….. better than Ignys first wanted it to feel. This was the real deal! Gently Ignys stroked over Imogen's cheeks and smiled, as the others almost purred. Maybe giving this a chance wasn´t a bad idea after all and finally, with a bit time, everything would be ok again, but now it was simply beautiful. Ignys watched the first silver lining appear on the sky, promising a beautiful sunrise. She sighed happily. Everything felt so new and awesome, that a single tear snook itself on her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away. If Imogen had not been around, she'd have sung an aria to the rising sun, but didn't, because the other was still sleeping. Damn, she was so peaceful and pretty in her sleep. Careful to avoid waking her up, Ignys put Imogen's head on her lap and bent over to kiss her forehead and then after a deep breath, quickly and carefully the rosy lips, but the other didn't wake up.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys is happy, that she could give the new relationship a chance and loves Imogen in many ways, but won´t admit it right away.
> 
> Meanwhile Imogen is head over heels into Ignys and latter never fails to amaze her.

 

**Chapter 10**

 

As the sun got up, the sky turned pink and light blue. The sun rays made their way through the puffy clouds and the light of the new born day woke Imogen up. She stretched herself on top of the bigger woman and yawned. She was still half asleep.

“You're awake!! What a night and…. thank you for everything, for letting me see your all!! Yes, let us start a new life!! Let's see what happens!!” With that, Ignys hugged her best friend and laughed a happy laughter from the depth of her being, that kind of laughter, that lets your whole being shine and the whole breath vibrate.

The sunrise was at its full glory. Ignys Jasper got up, laying down Imogen's head on the ground, on her coat and her shirt. Like on that fateful day, she stood only in a tanktop and her jeans and opened her arms, her perfect, muscular back turned on Imogen. The rising sun let her skin shine in gold and bronze and like a waterfall her white hair fell down her back. Suddenly Ignys began to sing, quietly at first, but with the sun, her song rose, both in volume and range, like a pair of angel wings, that slowly unfolds. Her voice shining, she immersed deeper and deeper into her song, a song full of happiness and relief and….. love.

Imogen just sat there. Igny’s clothes laying around her. She was gobsmacked and could only stare at crush and love. The poor woman was confused, astonished and sleepy and didn't fully understand what had just happened yet. Imogen looked away facing the other direction. She blinked trying to retrieve her consciousness, because she thought she was dreaming. Shortly after she realized she wasn't and looked back at Ignys. “She’s singing?? What the….” she thought to herself. Her ears and brain started processing the actual song and she realized Ignys had a beautiful voice. She was delighted. Her voice was wonderful and captivating. And then her eyes adjusted to the light. She could see Ignys muscular back. Her VERY attractive body, how strong and sexy it was. The last time she saw her like this was the day of the accident and she didn't really noticed because of the stress. But now, ohhh man… the light was perfect. It made her skin look like gold and her white hair like platinum. She was shining all the way.  
Imogen’s eyes were shining as her pupils dilated. She could feel a rush of hormones go through her as she was charmed by the other woman. She was so perfect she couldn't believe she was human like her. Ignys looked like a goddess, or a daughter of deities and Diamonds.

Poor Imogen's face felt hot and blushed as her… private parts were too. Her heart pumped hard in her chest as her arousal intensified. What a way to start the day! Wake up in the middle of a field with your crush showing her body, singing proudly like a blackbird and enthusiastically yelling that she wanted to start a new life with you. WAIT… WHAT?!  
Ignys words had just gotten to her brain and she didn't know how to process them.

Singing Ignys approached the totally flashed Imogen. The poor woman had the expression of someone, who just encountered a goddess or tried to look into the sun. So the warrior giggled internally, as she reached out a hand, casually encasing the other in her operatic voice. It TOTALLY hit the score. Imogen just sat there, staring at her, visibly aroused and a bit overwhelmed, but unconditionally happy. Imogen got up and took the hand, trying not to look to flashed, so Ignys looked her straight in the eyes. Ignys felt so…… HAPPY, a genuine, relieving happiness as she twirled and dipped the shorter teacher. Imogen was somehow….. beautiful with the sun reflexing golden in her hair, the sparkling blue eyes and the blush and the wide smile on her face. Her entire being sparkled with happiness and it flowed into Ignys own happiness. Ignys finished her song.  
“You look so happy!! I´m so happy, that you´re feeling like this and I promise, I´ll always be there in the dark, as I am here in the light!” Ignys promised with a bright smile, that shone on her entire being.

Imogen was so overwhelmed she didn't know what to say or do. She could only smile and laugh. She felt so happy it felt unreal.  
But big movements were difficult to do while trying to hide the fact her panties felt a bit wet and her insides like a forest fire.

Ignys saw the arousal of the other, but didn't say anything. She just let the other in her ecstasy and slowly let go of the other's hand, just to sit down. The sun was now up in the sky and it was really warm, so she just enjoyed the warm sun, closing her eyes.

Imogen managed to keep her chill and tried to sit down as more normal as possible. She laid on the grass like a giant starfish. She took a deep breath and after a while she released it “soo… now what? Any plans?”

“Don´t know, just let everything come. I have to prepare some stuff for tomorrow. Duty is calling, but we can hang out after school sometimes, uggh, I just don't know, how to say. It´s just after all this time alone, I just have to get used to normal…” Ignys shrugged, a bit awkwardly. “You?” She asked.

Imogen looked at Ignys surprised and laughed very loudly “Hahaha! Hahaha!” after laughing the Spanish way (extremely loud and vocal) she catched her breath and said: “This is my chill-I’ve-just-woke-up-not-more-than-five-minutes-ago self. You haven't met the REAL me yet sweetheart” still laughing a bit and with a smile as big as her face.  
Her sudden change of humor was the proof of this. Suddenly Imogen had a new, extravagant and vivacious aura around her. She is wind, and wind changes fast.

Ignys liked that aura and was fascinated, by the swift transitions of Imogen. If this could be stabilized, she would have an adaptability par excellence, a thought that excited Ignys. They had so much in common!

Ignys felt, that a much brighter future was laying ahead. A new world. She smiled at Imogen, as she put her shirt back on and gathered her stuff, preparing to go home to prepare the next week.....

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday life is calling, but Ignys and Imogen do not go their ways without planning a date on that week´s friday.
> 
> On the way there, Imogen runs into a former military subordinate of Ignys. She reveals some interesting details about her former General.

 

**Chapter 11**

 

Imogen sat up and got up. “Well… time to go home! Haha… I’ve never slept under the stars like this before. It was quite cool. Thanks for lending me your jacket, by the way. And for the talk… and everything really... So… talk later!” Imogen hugged Ignys tightly and gave her two kisses, one for each cheek.

The kisses felt awesome! Ignys returned them. “Hey, no problem! I´m glad, when I can help and it was a beautiful night! I have never had such a beautiful time with someone in ages! Remember, that you can ALWAYS come to me, if something is wrong or you just want to spend time with me!!” Ignys answered and decided to spend the rest of the day outside after her preparations were done. The mere thought of paperwork already annoyed her.

Surprisingly Imogen did something similar but the other way round. She decided to go to the countryside after going home to have breakfast, relive her arousal, had a shower, new clothes...etc.  
She spend most of the day on a farm helping take care of the animals. She also walked through nature for a few kilometres, discovering the unknown to her. Getting in tune with the wild.  
When the sky turned orange and pink she walked back home and did her paperwork. What a great day.  
After finishing, while having her dinner she decided to text Ignys.

-hi. Its Imogen. How's your day even?. Finished preparing monday’s classes?  
Bing! It was her mobile. Ignys fished it out of her bag.  
-hi. It´s Imogen. How’s you even? Finished preparing monday's classes? She read.  
-yes, I have. Glad it's done! You?  
The little message made her smile.  
-yep. All done. The hole week! I won't have to stay after class because the exams are next week so I'm free from correcting.  
-Neat! Maybe we can spend some time together next week? I'm free from correcting, too!  
-Great! I’ll love too. Any day in mind?  
-Dunno, maybe ….. Friday. It´s a short day for me…  
-okay! But I finish an hour later than you do. We can meet at 04:00pm  
-Awesome!!

* * *

 

The days went past and Friday morning arrived. It was 10:00 am. And school life was busy as ever. The hours flied past and lunch time too.  
Before Imogen realized it was ten to four. The bell rang to end the school day and the students went off to their homes. Mrs. Morganite picked up her stuff and went looking for her colleague or very close friend… or girlfriend? She didn't really know and that really bothered her. But she was certainly curious.  
After looking around the entire school Imogen started to wonder. What if she has forgotten? No… they reminded each other about it yesterday, there was no way Ignys could have forgotten, especially with her good memory. What if she’s sick? Or she got hurt and I don't know about it?...  
Imogen hadn't seen Ignys in all day and she was getting worried.

Ignys had already been on her way to their date, when suddenly her mobile rang. It was one of her ex-comrades, now admiral, Admiral Pietersite. She sensed trouble and took the call. Admiral Pietersite needed her advice and it was very urgent and secret, so Ignys ran off to the headquarters, without telling Imogen a word, already feeling very bad and sorry about it. She promised to be with Imogen as soon as possible and told the other teachers, to send Imogen to the town park, knowing, that Imogen did not know the way 100%.  
She knew, that Imogen would find their spot and promised, to make it as beautiful as her lovely friend deserved and hurried to her duties, hoping that this time frame would be enough, scared that Imogen would find out things, that would scare her off her side…

When Imogen walked in the teacher’s room for second time just to make sure, Mrs. Victoria Aventurine told her that Ignys had changed the location of their get together to the town park. It was quite far away from the school and Imogen didn't have a car. But she was used to walking.  
After thanking Mrs. Aventurine she grabbed her spare sneakers from her locker and took off. Imogen didn't understand the reason for the change of location but she didn't hesitate. Because it would take her an hour or so to get there if she didn't get lost on the way.  
She thanked the atmospheric pressure for making a nice sunny day as she walked down the streets.

Lieutenant Azurmalachite was doing her usual boring shift. She kept watch of a good stretch of a barbed wire fence around an almost ominous, rectangular grey building. The faint voices of other lieutenants and sergeants yelling commands were audible, otherwise nothing happened. Suddenly she noticed a lean, blonde woman, who seemed kind of familiar. As she approached, the leutnant recognized her. It was professor Morganite from the town's leading college, the best friend if not girlfriend of Lady General. The lean teacher was kind of a legend, famous for doing the neigh impossible: Teaching the fiery general how to love and trust again, aside of comradery… THAT was a REAL conquest! Professor Morganite seemed confused, as if she was looking for something or someone, seemingly totally oblivious about everything.  
“M’am! Can I help you? This is …” Lieutenant Azurmalachite stopped. It was REALLY Professor Morganite!

Imogen turned to the lieutenant in confusion “Oh! Hii… ehmm… actually I could do with some help if you don't mind… ehh… what's your name love?” her British accent contrasting with the clearly American one of Lieutenant Azurmalachite.  
The military officer was surprised because she didn't know THE professor Morganite was English and amused after all Mrs. Morganite’s accent sounded elegant, sweet and very dandy.  
“I´m Lieutenant Azurmalachite. You´re Professor Morganite, right?” The tall athletic and broad woman answered. She definitely looked like a warrior, though she was not as broad and tall as her former general.  
Her auburn hair was cut down to a crew cut, making her angular face even more angular and her teal eyes mustered the visitor with curiosity, but also with professional distance.

“ehh… yes, yes I am. How do you know my name??” Imogen was taken aback by the lieutenant knowing her name. Her eyes grew wide and as Imogen had to look up to meet the warrior woman in front of her, they reflected the blue of sky making them look like the shining heavens above.

The lieutenant chuckled from the bottom of her deep voice, from both, that teacher´s obliviousness and her apparent spook. “hh, you're kind of a legend, a peculiarity here! The entire upper ring of the Red Fortress in Delmarva knows your name! You have molten and won the heart of the General HERSELF!” The Lieutenant answered with an audible excitement and respect in her voice.

Imogen was now REALLY taken aback and confused. Her face went red “Whaat?!” she asked a little too loud, incredulous. A loud and uncontrolled laugh escaped from her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Lieutenant Azurmalachite had to keep herself from snickering! “You don´t know, that you're best friends with the GENERAL?! Didn't she tell you anything? She must be mighty worried, that something bad happens to you or her status quo scares you! THAT'S weird! Normally, she's bloody, brutally honest!” She shook incredulously her head.

Imogen was surprised. That's not the Ignys she knew. “really??... well… I can assure you she is not with me. Well she is straight forward but I wouldn't say BLOODY honest…” Imogen’s mind started over analyzing. What if she was hiding something? What could it be? What's her Status Quo that might dislike me?

“I see, your dead confused. Let me begin like this: Have you ever found things about her peculiar? Wondered about her personality, abilities, strength, aura? Something you couldn't quite grasp with your conventional, scientific approach, you refused to believe? Something that blew your horizon? Something out of ordinary? You think, she has something bad to hide, but it's not! It´s just, let's say…….big. She served in the Red Fortress for 15 years, of which she was 10 years a general.” The lieutenant approached the topic. There are things Mrs. Morganite HAD to know now, as she was told.

Imogen paid attention to every word in an effort to remember it. “Something… big? How BIG?” she asked trying to make the military officer talk. Her curious nature was taking the best of her.

“The “woawoawoa, THAT is NOT happening! That is NOT real! That is impossible-kind of big” Lieutenant Azurmalachite was kind of entertained by the cluelessness of the woman before her. Geez, she was the colleague of a LEGEND and didn't know a thing? Like never watched the news?

“REALLY? But what the hell did she do? Or whatever the BIG thing is about??” Imogen asked almost reading the other's mind.

Ok, THAT woman had absolutely NO clue! If she had been a normal civilian, it´ve been perfect, but NOT as the closest friend of General Jasper!  
Lieutenant Azurmalachite took a deep breath.  
“Ok, apparently, there's A LOT you don't know, but you SHOULD know! “ She began. Her thoughts trailed back to her days under General Jasper´s command.  
“She, General Ignys Jasper firewalker, was alongside with Admiral Pietersite the head of the Red Fortress! While Admiral Pietersite was more the office person, General Jasper has proven herself as the FIERCEST warrior we had in recent history! In battle her foes fled in fear upon realizing her prowess! She led huge, difficult missions to success, sometimes single handedly! She was a literal WALL, fighting in both environments, land AND water, what made her highly unpredictable and effective! Only few would expect a woman to actually FIGHT on both worlds, normally, they're more in and around water, like me. I was told as a recruit, that if you fought her on land, the chances, that you might win are there, BUT if you fought her in the water, she TORE you APART! Really! You should know her will and resilience and endurance by now…Yeah, she was an amazing general and an indescribable comrade. Aloof and rough, kinda harsh at times, but the heart was on the right place!” the lieutenant closed, looking back at Professor Morganite, who looked at her, as if she was some kind of ghost.

Imogen’s eyes had widen even more as the other told her all those things about her… her… really close friend (Imogen didn't really know what they were). Her admiration and love for her colleague only grew to even higher levels. “woow…” was the first thing her mouth could pronunciate. She smiled to herself at the thought of Ignys doing and living those things.  
“yeahh… not so long ago she saved a dear student from drowning when she fell from the cliff at Dark Rock Cave. Ignys fought against its harsh waters and gave her first aids like a professional. She saved our student´s life!” Imogen drifted off to her memories of the professor she adored so much. Imogen's face turned sweet and pinkish. Gosh she was really having a hard crush, and there was no way she could hide it.

“DARK? ROCK?? CAVE??? Are you serious????” Lieutenant Azurmalachite could not believe, what she heard!! She stared at the teacher, slack jawed.  
“You don´t know what a HELLHOLE that place is! Don´t get me started! Even the Red Fortress avoids that place like a demon a holy place! You don´t know, how many this place has devoured, never to return!! Whoever built that fence was doing heaven´s work!!! I always knew, that General Jasper is hardcore, but THIS. IS. SICK!”  
With every word, Lieutenant Azurmalachite had grown more numinous and intimidated by that powercore of former superior. “That´s even impossible and mind blowing for me and I've been in the Red Fortress for quite a while now!  
Ok, it's official, you're dating the greatest badass in whole Delmarva! No wonder, she told so little of herself!” Lieutenant Azurmalachite closed, her eyes glowing in admiration, but also in awe and slightly intimidated.....

 

Imogen laughed delightedly at the other's mind-blown and enthusiasm. But her laugh stopped as she heard the words of the last sentence. “well… We're not dating. We're friends…” Imogen wasn't really sure about their relationship status because she's not sure what happened that morning was true or if it had been a dream. They hadn't referred as each other as girlfriends or had pronounced their romantic relationship. To be honest Imogen was in denial. How could someone so great like Ignys be with her? There was  no way ! It MUST have been a dream. And it wasn't a date. It was a get together. Right?  She was convincing herself about it as the product of  her own insecurities. Also as an inconvenient self defence mechanism, as she didn't want to get hurt. Imogen was really in love with that heck of a woman and if she found out the love wasn't requited, it would break her into pieces.

The Lieutenant joined in the laughter, but stopped, as she heard the teacher's words. 

“You´re still very insecure about your relationship, since it´s still very young and you probably don´t believe, it´s not really true! But it IS!” The lieutenant bent over, to whisper something into the teacher's ear. “Don't tell anyone, that I told you that, but she REALLY loves you! I overheard her and the Admiral. You touched her heart and woke the love in her. PLEASE don't tell ANYONE!! Otherwise I'm done!!” Lieutenant Azurmalachite whispered in Mrs. Morganites ear. “You probably will only believe it, when SHE tells it to you, but it´s true! You indeed are VERY lucky!” 

Imogen blushed at the words of the Lieutenant. “I… I won't say. I promise. … thank you”

 

Suddenly her watch started beeping. “Oh no! Its five o'clock!” a whole hour had passed. She was dead late. An hour late!

The blond woman told the other that she had arranged to meet Mrs. Jasper at four and that she had missed it.

“Shit!!” Lieutenant Azurmalachite mumbled. “Maybe she's late, too! It´s about five minutes to the park. Go straight, then at the 3rd right and you can already see it! Good luck! Sorry that I distracted you so much, you´re this late now, m’am!” The warrior apologized and looked back at her stretch of barbed wire fence.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Imogen waved the other good bye as she ran to her destination. 

The lieutenant was right, in a question of minutes Imogen had arrived to the park. When Imogen got there, she had to sit on a bench to catch her breath.

The cold weather and her asthma did not make a good combination. Imogen felt terrible;  physically because her lungs were burning and mentally and emotionally  because she felt so guilty. How could she be a whole hour late?! It was disgraceful! She hated being late in general. Let alone being late to a date she arranged days before with the person she was head over heals for. Gosh what a terrible friend she was and couldn't say or do anything but try to breathe normally, and even that was a bit of a struggle. Imogen sounded like if she had swallowed a whistle.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen and Ignys have a date in the park. 
> 
> Finally they have figured out, what they feel. 
> 
> Who will make the first step?

 

**Chapter 12**

 

“Hey, Imogen! You ok? Sorry, I’m so late!! The meeting with the Admiral took a little bit longer than intended!” Ignys sat next to her soon to be girlfriend and laid a hand on her shoulders to chase away the cold.

“Im… Im sorry I was late…” she managed to say as her asthma started to fade away. “meeting with an Admiral? How's that? I thought you had left behind the military life to become a teacher…” she said as she took Ignys hands in her own to warm them up.

“The Admiral I talked to was Admiral Pietersite. We were sisters in arms. Even after she became Admiral and I became General we stayed very close. Don´t tell it to ANYONE, but she gave me some of the missions, no one could handle and still sometimes asks me for advice. When I had a little break during the meeting, I saw you with Lieutenant Azurmalachite and I guess, she told you some things about us and me, didn't she? Actually it´s very good she did, because I never knew, how to tell it to you and when, without maybe scaring or intimidating you or sounding too….. boasting…  
But I´ve arranged this …. date for a different reason, because there is something, I have to tell you, something that is NOT meant for school…” Ignys blushed unnoticably as she finished.

She felt Imogen shivering in the cold wind, looked out for other people and took off her coat with a fluid motion and tightly wrapped Imogen in it. The warmth of a firewalker radiated from her and her coat and she felt, how almost hot her own hands were compared to Imogen´s. It was fascinating for her every time, how quickly normal people actually got cold. Cold never really bothered Ignys and if it did, it was in the middle of a gritty situation and she just muscled through it. She casually laid an arm around Imogen, tightly enough to warm her, but also loosely enough to not invade the personal space of her. Telling Imogen what she had planned to tell her wasn't that easy, so she decided to approach things a bit more slowly than usual.

Imogen blushed at Igny’s sudden and warm gesture. She loved how caring the former General was, a side of her that contrasted with her strong and intimidating looks. The coat was as warm as a fire and it heated up the smaller woman in minutes. As she recuperated her normal temperature her rosy cheeks looked like roses on snow. Her eyes were bright blue contrasting with her hot blush. The blond teacher loved the contact of her colleague and moved a bit closer to the bigger woman. Imogen loved the heat that radiated from her, she loved the brightness of her sun-like eyes, she loved her tough and roasted black skin with its white vitiligo, she loved her crooked smile that most people feared, she loved her big plump lips and her white teeth… gosh, the Spanish teacher really loved Ignys.

Imogen could feel that Ignys was trying to tell her something and gave her an encouraging look. Her blue eyes looked up to Ignys and devoted her full attention to the other, inviting her to speak. “Something you want to tell me…?” Imogen was leaning even closer. Her body language was as inviting as her feminine voice and as her aquamarine eyes.  
If Imogen only knew how truly powerful her attraction was… she would have the world on her fingertips. She was as attractive as a magnet to iron. And not just her personality but also her charming looks.

Ignys looked at the other woman and something reared in her chest.  
Her dragon fire came alive in her breath, even though the taller woman breathed normally and there was absolutely no threat. The longer she looked at Imogen, the more she wanted to pull the other closer and she …. wanted … to …. kiss her!! A feeling, that had been lost for AGES!! Heat flowed through her entire being as she took a deep breath and took a hand of Imogen with both of hers.

“Imogen Morganite.” Ignys began with a sincere, almost ceremonial voice. “I …. *she had to take another deep breath and had to look down*..... I….. love you!”  
Her amber eyes flowed over with light, as she now blushed visibly. She had fallen for the other woman. Fallen for her wonderful spirit, her friendship, her persistence, her sincerity, her diligence, her diversity and her beauty!

Imogen’s eyes widen even more letting more light into them and more color came out. They were shining like stars and as blue as a summer Spanish sky. Her cheeks red as the flag of her nation. But she was frozen in place and didn't know what to do and words wouldn't come out of her open mouth that was waiting for a command that never came. Her head was a mess, full of hormones that made her want to jump high in the sky and also wanted to hide in the other’s torso. Imogen couldn't think properly as she was flooded with thoughts and feelings. The only thing her body managed to do was to make a beautiful open and wide smile. She tried to say something but she was unable to.

Ignys chuckled quietly, as she saw the expression on her soon to be girlfriends face. Internally, she was waiting for Imogen to say something, but the poor woman looked as she would spread her wings and fly into the sky with a yelp of delight at any moment. If bliss had a face, then Imogen's at that very moment. “Yes, Imogen, I love you! For real! This is real! Lieutenant Azurmalachite was right! You DID a great conquest-my heart!” Ignys laughed and raised the hand towards her face to hint a kiss on it, with about the widest and brightest smile on her face, the golden eyes shining like the sun.

Imogen’s heart pumped hard in her chest and her body was hot as an oven. She unconsciously moved towards the hand. “I love you too!” she said in the happiest voice Ignys had ever heard. It was full of passion and love. and it felt so good to say it out loud she couldn't just say it once. “¡te quiero! ¡te amo!  
She looked like she was going to jump into the heavens. Hanging on to the edge of the seat, like a tiger ready to jump on top of her prey. But instead of being a deer it was the bigger woman.

Ignys laughed. Deeply, honestly, with her whole being. Her whole soul vibrated in her strong breath, forming a laughter, as beautiful as a song, in all colours of summer and heaven and warmth. A full, freed laughter from the bottom of her lungs, into her soul, into her mind, into the world. She scooped the shorter woman from her seat and hugged her tightly in a bear hug, with the intention to cover as much of Imogen as possible and getting her close. The Spanish was a literal bundle of joy and utter bliss, almost as warm as herself, full of energy. Imogen was Ignys dearest jewel and she swore to protect Imogen with every inch of her being, whenever calamity and danger strike!

She wanted to kiss the laughing woman so bad, but didn't quite know, how to initiate it. So many new things, she never knew, she needed. For the first time in ages, Ignys love life was free again. Free to shamelessly feel romantic love without trauma, free to express it and to just enjoy the utter bliss such a union brought.

Imogen hugged the other tightly never wanting to let go. Her head laid on Ignys’ shoulder, her mouth millimetres away from her neck. After a few minutes of full bliss they finished the bear hug but didn't let go of each other. As Imogen moved her head away from the strong shoulder, they looked at each other. They were breathing the same air, sharing the same warmth. They were so close to each other, their bodies bonded to one another. Their faces were inches from each other...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys´ and Imogen´s first kiss and the birth of the official pairing #Ignyte.

 

**Chapter 13**

 

Ignys immersed in the blue eyes. They were like her beloved little bay. like the sky and sparkled brightly. Almost by accident, she let her lip brush past Imogen's skin and as she felt a tiny tear in the corner of her eyes, she kissed it away, with such a gentleness and delicacy no one would expect from such a warrior.

She cupped Imogen's face in her right hand and brushed the strawberry blonde hair out of it, feeling every even so small detail. Then Ignys made a decision, she was not sure, she would regret, but she didn´t care. With unimaginable gentleness, the firewalker bent over Imogen’s face and her fiery, full lips laid on the other´s with light and thousandfold movements, almost too gentle to feel, like a warm breeze. Carefully, she always watched out for the other, in case she flinched or felt uncomfortable by the too much Ignys just was by default, from birth, but there was no flinch. Imogen just felt so full of disbelief, but in a good way, so Ignys resumed celebrating her true love´s first kiss, slowly letting her breath approach Imogen´s, as if it was made of Spiderwebs and she could ruin the moment by making one single wrong move at the wrong time and spot in the wrong nuance.

Imogen melted into the kiss. She couldn't feel anything but the touch of their lips and the ever heating warmth in her chest. No words could describe how she felt. She could only process this one thought in her head, and it was that she wanted more. The gentleness of the bigger woman surprised and enchanted the other. When the kiss died down, Imogen slowly opened her eyes and took a breath she forgot she needed. Her pupils were completely dilated in pure bliss as her drowsy eyes absorbed every little detail. She would never forget this and wanted to remember it until the day of her last breath.

Imogen felt drunk, drunk in love. She was intoxicated in her own hormones and felt the joy flooding her senses, as she hugged Igny’s neck with her own arms and brought her closer for another kiss.

More than gratefully, still flooded with vast and pure love, Ignys accepted the kiss and answered it. This time, she felt Imogen completely surrendering to her kiss. Her shyness is completely gone and her breath completely flows into Ignys. Two flames fusing together, two powers becoming one as equals. Imogen kissed with an unimaginable passion, as if this kiss was her last of her entire life. Both burned in an eternal flame, but unlike during missions, when Ignys used her Tetragon flame to keep herself alive under strain and absolute duress, this was exhilarating and energizing.

Like a swim in the ocean at night, but there was no aggression, no violence, no volatile energy, even though, this energy came like a HUGE storm, an inferno. Imogen's spirit danced in this torrent as a fairy queen, loaded to the brim with raw, untamed nature energy, even though Ignys kissed with utmost care and gentleness. She didn't want that kiss to end and totally relinquished to it, until she even refused to stand and slowly lowered herself. With the grace of a perfect dancer Ignys managed to lower herself to the ground, until she laid on the cold, a bit moist grass. Imogen laid on top of her, still wrapped in her coat, hot, smoldering, savoring her heat and definitely did NOT fear the fire, the heat and the storm; far away from the teacher Mrs. Morganite, who feared many things. Ignys couldn't remember a kiss like this in her life like this.

In the last kiss of similar intensity she was baptized by Lapis Hope Lazuli into the element of water, drowned and was reborn.

Here, she did not lose herself or die a little death, here she was more alive than ever! Space and time came to a hold and the whole world only belonged to the two flames burning together as one!

The kiss turned into passion. It got more and more intense and passionate. Ignys didn't care that she was on the ground with the other on top of her.  
It was her decision and Imogen loved the new position of power even if Ignys was the one in control.  
Imogen licked Ignys bottom lip, asking for permission. The was so much passion they needed something more than just kissing and Imogen hugged the other as she laid on top of her. Her warm hands holding the warrior’s hot torso. Where the skin was much softer and sensitive than on the rest. Imogen's petite but soft hands caressed her with tenderness sending her chills of pleasure. Ignys couldn't remember if she had ever felt so much pleasure out of such a soft and simple touch. Imogen’s feminine hands seemed to make magic with her body. She wanted more, as much Imogen wanted more. They needed more.

Ignys opened her mouth, granting entrance to the other. Soon they were passionately making out in the park without a care for the world. They couldn't, they were absorbed into the other and their love. Maybe there was a world out there, but Ignys didn´t care!  
Imogen was killing her softly. Her fire coursed through her entire form, as her breath and her…. everything united. This union flowing into the other was like a perfect fusion between the two. Their two worlds, two bodies, minds and souls became one. A beautiful, wild, fierce and invincible goddess made of pure love and passion and libido, even though, they still were within the frame of “safe for public”. Maybe no longer really safe for YOUNG children, but still safe for an almost empty public park.  
It felt as if they were immersing the whole universe in golden, white and orange and red fire and a huge storm blew away all facades of reality. Reality had no power. Time had no power.

Space had no power. Only the two elements fire and air existed and Ignys felt like as if she was in the middle of a Tetragon, when her breath and her fire spirit fused to strengthen and protect her, only that this was immeasurably pleasant. A fire in all possible and impossible colours of the spectrum falling in a cascade, an avalanche, a waterfall into an ocean of light. This feeling was absolutely transcendental. The diving- deep-enough- to- no- longer- see-the- surface; the-light-kind of transcendental.  
But this time, she was the one who lead through this, gently, almost unnoticeably, protecting the other.  
Tears of immaculate bliss streamed down her face! Tears of freedom, relief and healing, feeling that both have made a HUGE step forward towards healing and a brighter future. Both were lost in the now, with every fiber of their being. None of them felt cold or other human needs, as if they were like the mythical ancestors of Beach City, beings of light, the so called “gems”.  
And THEY, Ignys Jasper firewalker, Dragon of Delmarva and Imogen Morganite, the Spanish lady, were their descendants.  
Amidst these two worlds they were and their LOVE was REAL!!

Their reality!

Ignys didn´t want this moment to ever stop and felt, how their hot bodies have dried and warmed the ground on the spot, they´re laying.

IMOGEN FELT SO GOOD!!

Everything about her felt awesome!

Her touch, her kisses, her movements, her spirit, her pure, unconditional love!

Ignys had only known two people, who loved her THAT unconditionally: Imogen and her dear protege Star.  
Their two forms of unconditional love could never be any more different from each other:

Star has pledged eternal loyalty and learned from her, would do everything for her and took Ignys as her muse and inspiration, to constantly outdo herself.  
Imogen on the other side, just wanted to melt into one with her. Even closer than sisters could get, one in every fiber of their being, absolute trust and intimacy.

Imogen and her-The love of two equal souls on one wavelength. They even almost had the same age!! Each their own universe, which each respects and honors, but here, right now, they were one!

And it felt FANTASTIC!!

A oneness Ignys has only felt with nature, especially with the ocean so far, a oneness Lapis never really tolerated, at least not in THIS form. No one wanted to control or suppress or hurt the other in any even remote kind of way, always looking for the others comfort. The consent of the other was immovable, celestial, divine law, for each of them, especially for Ignys, who did everything in her power, to respect every facet of Imogen's consent, no matter, how aroused Ignys would ever be and how far gone in her love!!!

Their tongues played around each other as soft moans escaped from Imogen’s throat. Her arms were wrapped around Ignys neck and her torso was caressing against the other's body.

As they broke the kiss a trail of saliva still connected them, so Imogen licked Ignys lower lip to break it. Her eyes were drowsy and dilated, resting over her blushed cheeks. Her lips had turned red from the rush of blood into her face. Her heart beated in sink with Ignys.

“so… do you want to come with me to my place?. It's not far from here…” Imogen said with an almost irresistably sweet and gentle voice. She was clearly turned on but she didn't want to give the impression that she just wanted to take Ignys into her home to continue what they started. No, she wanted to take her to her safe place to show her the place Imogen lived, her burrow where she slept and was her true self, as a sign of trust.

“we could see a movie or something... I have a small fireplace… we could… it would be much nicer if…” Imogen continued.

“Of course!” Ignys voice carried the heavy tone of love too, and she was deeply touched by the offer. Imogen has never invited ANYONE to her place so far. She smiled at the other, as the fleeting arousal began to fade.

* * *

 

There was only love. Love meant to be and to last.

She felt it.

Both felt it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Ignys and Imogen hang out at Imogen´s place.
> 
> Them being cute and sometimes a bit awkward around each other...

 

**Chapter 14**

 

After a ten minute walk holding hands and talking about nice things they could do together, they arrived.

Imogen’s house was a small detached house with a pretty big garden in the back and a small one on the front, both teeming with plants and animals. What could you expected from a nature loving biologist.  
A lush green hydrangea covered half of the red and brown brick wall of the cute look-like cottage house. Small birds flew away from the bushes as they walked in the front garden. Ignys was amazed by the little house, it really looked like Imogen had taken a piece of the British countryside onto the western tristate coastal city they lived. And she was equally impressed when they walk in.

It was an open-floor house with dark hardwood floors and light mushroom walls with a white ceiling. The walls had a few big pictures of green forests and animals. But the general style was simplistic. The decoration was based on nature as plants and minerals filled the modern looking home.  
Big windows let the sun through the house making it quite lit even if the furniture was mainly black. In the living room Ignys could see the fireplace Imogen had mentioned. It was a fusion of rustic and modern, well… the whole house was, a mixture of elegance and comfort. Ignys was amazed how well Imogen’s house decor skills were.

They both left their coats on the coat hanger next to the door. “well… home sweet home we’re here!” Imogen paused “Oh! Please leave your shoes here. I never wear shoes inside” she said as she took of her own and left them in a hidden shoe closet on the right side of the door. “ Get comfortable ¡Mi casa es tu casa!”

“Whoahhh!! It´s BEAUTIFUL and so cozy!!!!” Ignys looked around in wide eyed wonder. The house immediately made her feel safe and cozy and felt so like home to her. A warm and gentle feeling spread through her from head to toe, as she took of her shoes. “Thank you for inviting me! It feels so good to be here!” The other smiled and giggled at Ignys enthusiasm and love for her home. She was very glad that they both loved her house equality.

“What are gonna do tonight?” asked Ignys curiously.

”well… we could watch a movie if you want” Imogen responded while she look at her flat tv screen. She looked back at her girlfriend “Or we could do something else if you want. Oh! My manners! Would you like a hot drink or something to nibble?” Imogen offered.

“Oh that would be nice!! Yes, a movie sounds just right!! What a day!!” Ignys sighed, slowly unwinding and relaxing. It had indeed been quite a day. Just hanging out with her new girlfriend, no stress, no duties- that sounded PERFECT. She sighed deeply and turned to the kitchen. “Can I help you with something?” Ignys asked as she saw Imogen rummaging in the big kitchen.

“no is ok!” Imogen looked on her kitchen drawers and realised she only had tea since she didn't like coffee. “oh dear! Do you mind drinking tea? I haven't got any coffee” said a bit embarrassed.

“No problem! I prefer tea over coffee anyway!” The tall woman sat down on the couch, her though trailing everywhere and nowhere, while she watched Imogen preparing tea in the kitchen. Outside, the dusk slowly crept from the sea over the land, creating a pastel palette of lavender, rose and yellow with the grey clouds.

“Ignys what type of tea do you want?” Imogen asked from the kitchen that was connected to the living room. “One lump or two of sugar?”

“Do you have black or green tea? I prefer black tea black, without anything..Thank you!” If that is the normal life, then it´s amazing. Ignys was completely relaxed and happy and there was no place she'd rather be right now.

Soon after Imogen brought two cups of black tea, one for Ignys and the other for her with just a bit of milk and two lumps of sugar. It was easy to distinguish the cups. She sat with Ignys on the black leather couch and turned on the tv. “what do you want to watch?”

“Dunno. Can you choose something? I'm too tired to think one straight through right now.” Ignys answered lazily. Nowhere else she would let herself slack like that.

“If you're tired you could take a siesta. I don't mind” She stood up and brought a warm a soft blanket for Ignys. “I'm going to change to something more comfortable” after all she was wearing her teacher outfit.

“That sound amazing, but would you stay with me?”

Imogen blushed as a confused face appeared on her face. “You want me to change in front of you??”

“No! I meant, if you want to make a siesta with me and we maybe watch a movie later. I don't want you to be uncomfortable in your own house!!!! What kind of person would I be if otherwise????” Ignys blushed, too and looked embarrassedly on the floor.

Imogen burst into a laugh “Hahaha! It's ok! I was just confused! Hahaha!, I don't mind anyway. I'm used to walking around naked! Hahaha! I’ll be back in a bit” she said as she walked to her bedroom. Ignys was very surprised by her answer. She realized she was starting to know the extroverted side of the smaller woman.  
She giggled quietly. “Do what you want! Just pretend, I'm not here! I can look away if you want! You surprise me!!”

Imogen laughed loudly from her room. Ignys could hear her clothes fall onto the floor and her steps. Not long after Imogen came out of her room wearing some colourful loose hippie like trousers and a tight black tank top that let quite a lot of her chest show without actually showing anything. Her hair was loose and free as her spirit, messy but it looked lovely anyway. Her outfit showed her unusual but attractive physique that many women desired but failed to have. Imogen´s wide hips, thick legs and round butt were noticeable by the tightness of the loose trousers. And the tank top showed her small waist and ample breasts. By the way her breast bounced as she walked Ignys could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. How daring from a shy woman like her. Imogen smile showed she wasn't embarrassed or in anyway uncomfortable by being so showing.

“Holy smokes!” Ignys thought. Her girlfriend had a bodytype WAY more like hers, than she thought and was a bit flashed by the aura of energy that surrounded the shorter woman. Dang! She was beautiful!

“Wow!” It slipped Ignys, as she made space on the couch for Imogen.

Imogen’s dark eyebrows raised in amusement and a smile that looked more like a grin couldn't help to form in her tender lips. She sat next to Ignys. “so… any particular thing you want to watch?”

“Phuuu, I don't know. Can you choose it tonight? Please?” Ignys asked lazily. It slowly began to sink in, how tired she actually was and how much the meeting with the Admiral had actually stirred her up. She was tired and just wanted to spend time with Imogen. They smaller woman picked the tv remote “well… if you don't mind I usually watch nature documentaries” she said as she up NatGeo Wild (Channel West) on. A documentary about the Amazonian rainforest was on.

“Nice! Just the right thing after such a day!” Ignys agreed.

“Great. So… what did you talk about with the Admiral? If you can tell me” said Imogen trying to get a conversation started.

Ignys took a deep breath. She looked to her hands. “I can't EXACTLY tell you, what we talked about, because it's …..top secret, ….like matter of ABSOLUTE confidentiality. If that would be ever known, especially by the wrong people, we would be seriously FUCKED!!!” She answered with a heavy, grim voice, that seemed to suck out all light surrounding it, a voice from the depths, tained from the heavy salt of the abyss. Full of concern. No one knew, that SHE was the subject of the meeting; she and her abilities. Why her? Why did fate not choose another? She had already taken a deep breath to resume, but held it for a couple moments instead. Ignys just couldn´t. The burden of her knowledge and her responsibilities weighed crushingly heavy on Ignys. Heavier than anything, she dealt with in the military, than the weight of the ocean. Suddenly she felt, as if all colours were dulled down. She just wanted to hold Imogen and not be alone. Slowly Ignys laid an arm around Imogen, gently, leaving the other enough space to not be intrusive.

Imogen’s face turned worried as she felt the discomfort and sadness in the other. She got up and hugged her almost laying on top of Ignys. “Sorry I asked” Imogen apologized quietly as her cheek rested on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen offers comfort to an overwhelmed Ignys.
> 
> Ignys is overrun by her responsibilities and finds a new home on an unusual place....

 

**Chapter 15**

 

“No need to be, dear! Sometimes, it´s just a bit much, especially in the night! Actually, I'm glad, you're here and I'm with you!” Ignys whispered. Her distraught was clearly audible, as she laid her second hand on Imogen's back. Her much smaller girlfriend was so warm, so full of love!! Ignys swore to do everything to keep Imogen safe and out of this old war coming from the horizon, slowly, lumbering. Even with her own life!

“Can you stay with me for a while? You're such a precious, that you trust me and are not repulsed, when I show weakness! You´re not running away! You’re indeed NOT afraid of the heat, my love!” The firewalker whispered more to herself, fearing, that she might overwhelm the other.

“I love you! So much!” Ignys whispered into Imogen's ear, full of a melancholic tenderness. She felt so far away from the fierce, unbreakable firewalker, the warrior she was on duty. Weakened, tired, worried, in need of love and not afraid to admit it.

Imogen didn't say a word but she started giving her girlfriend little kisses all over her shoulder and neck. Her hug tightened as she caressed Ignys´ cheek with her own. She purred audibly and the vibrations of her throat made contact with huge girlfriend´s skin. Soon after she had tenderly kissed every single inch of the bigger woman’s neck, she moved to her face. Her kisses grew softer and move delicate until both their lips met. Imogen’s hands had moved from the other's neck to her cheeks holding her as the smaller woman kissed her passionately but without overdoing it in fear of bothering her girlfriend. She was sitting on Igny’s lap but her weight was supported by her legs that were holding tightly onto Ignys´ wide hips. Ignys could tell that Imogen was a former equestrian by the perfect riding position she had taken, by the strong grip her legs had and her balance. As one of her hands rested on one of Imogen’s legs Ignys felt the strength and muscle definition she had. The legs were wide because of her well developed muscles and fat but nevertheless Ignys could feel the hardness of her muscle. But it was difficult to notice anything else with Imogen’s atencion on her lips and her face. Gosh she was soo good, she felt so good.

Ignys could feel how Imogen was kissing away her tiredness. And giving her fire the air it needed. She was truly reviving her.  
As Ignys totally relinquished to the kisses and the love, she could feel, how her fire restored itself. Gentle and quietly this time, clearly savouring the nourishment and let her love flow into Imogen, as she held the shorter woman. She felt, how she began to drift off, and carefully lowered herself on her back, to not disturb Imogen. Imogen was truly a gift of the heavens! No one has ever been THIS kind of kind towards Ignys, since people most of the time fear her and/or are too intimidated to approach in a friendship kind of way, but not her girlfriend!

Imogen’s kiss became more and more passionate as little moans escaped from her throat. Her cheeks were blushed and her eyes shut, savouring the love. She hold her girlfriend's head in place as she took over. It felt good to be in control for once. Her body pressed against the others. Ignys could feel Imogen’s breast and hardening nipples against her own chest, after all Imogen’s tank top was quite thin. It took so little heat to fire Imogen up.

Ignys just let herself heat Imogen up, glad to not have to go through another trip. “I owe you now, angel!” She mumbled. “I promise, you won't have to pull me out like that often! Thank you so much for staying with me, even though, I´m vulnerable and LETTING me be vulnerable, even though, it probably shocks you!” Ignys felt a single tear running down her face, but did nothing to remove it.

Imogen looked at Ignys straight to her eyes while she spoke. All her attention was on her. She licked and kissed the salty tear of her lover’s cheek. Then she shifted position so Ignys head could rest on her almost completely exposed chest. She was so warm and her breasts were so soft and tender, Ignys felt like in a blanket of love. Imogen stroked her hair as her sweet voice told her: “Everybody feels vulnerable and weak sometimes. We are humans, it's ok to not be strong all the time. It's not natural.” she kissed Igny’s forehead.

“I love you” Imogen almost whispered into Ignys wholeheartedly with a soft, beautiful and warm voice.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Ignys smiled gratefully, while tears ran down her face. She shifted, so only a fraction of her weight, only her head would rest on Imogen's form. It was almost unbelievable, that the shy teacher and THIS Imogen were one and the same!

Imogen kept on stroking the other's platinum hair as she massaged her scalp. She dried the tears with her small feminine hands as she mumbled a sweet song Ignys didn't recognize. The smaller woman kissed her girlfriendagain and again until no more tears fell from her eyes. Ignys could hear Imogen´s heart pumping in her chest and her chest moving up and down as her lungs filled with air and released it gently and continuously.

She felt the warmth of Imogen's breath. It was so different to hers. Gentle, loving, happy. Ignys also felt her own breath and saw, how it moved Imogen's hair, like the gust of huge wings, a weaponized breath, designed to carry her through a world unknown to many , but here, the two breaths were just the two of lovers.

Imogen's song surrounded Ignys and began to lull her into a half sleep. The two hearts in perfect union. Slowly she began to drift off. Imogen moved Ignys into a laying position on the couch and wrapped them both with the fluffy wanket and theiy laid together on the comfortable couch, cuddling so very close, their arms wrapped around each other.

Ignys felt the warm embrace and sighed deeply, as she felt the touch of her girlfriend and the warmth of the fluffy blanket. She laid her arm protectively around Imogen and was just … safe and warm and happy, her responsibilities and her burdens melted from her soul like snow in the warm sun.

Yes, Imogen WAS air, replenishing, nourishing, giving life and energy!!

A perfect union!!

Kissing Imogen, Ignys wrapped the other in the huge wings of her energy and love and fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More domestic evening fluff and their first night together at Imogen´s place. As it is with first shared experiences, small awkwardities are ensured. Especially as Ignys sees Imogen changing her clothes in front her and Ignys wakes up a moment too early....

 

**Chapter 16**

 

Hours later they woke up. It was 09:30 pm and the sky was already almost black . Thank the stars it was Friday and they didn't have to go to work the next day. Just like there last time they spent a whole afternoon together.

“Hhhhnnnn” Ignys mumbled in her sleep as the other shifted, putting her arm back on Imogen, like a big, sleepy cat.

Imogen managed to leave the couch without waking up her massive girlfriend, or at least that's what she thought. She felt cold and decided to change her tank top for a woolly. Finally she found one right on top of a chair and grabbed it. Because Imogen though Ignys was asleep she took of her top off, exposing herself in order to change into the woolly.

Ignys woke up by the feeling, or well, the lack of it in her arms that used to be wrapped around the other. As she opened her drowsy eyes she saw Imogen’s naked back in front of her. She could see the curve of her spine and her lovely dimples on top of her round butt.  
Ignys was flashed by Imogens beauty and stayed as put as possible, pretending to still be asleep, even though, she felt the heat rushing into her face. Holy smokes! That woman was so beautiful!!

Imogen turned around to face Ignys without realizing that the other woman could see absolutely everything. As she did this she was putting her clothes on and her eyesight was blinded by the black woolly. She turned around fast enough to not let Ignys look away before she saw Imogen’s breasts. They were beautifu and looked so soft and tender Ignys felt an impulse to touch, to squeeze them, to play and lick them.

Her thoughts made her feel a hot flame inside of her. Imogen’s breasts were big but not too big with perky nipples that were hard because of the cold air in the room, but Ignys could only feel the sudden rush of heat that took over her. It had been a long time before she felt like this. She forgot what it feels like to get aroused by another being. She forgot how sexy the female body is and how attracted she felt over it. After all it had been many years before she saw another woman's body that wasn't her own. Or at least not in this way. She blushed deeply and slipped her head under the blanket.

Imogen pulled down her woolly down to cover herself as she was completely oblivious to what had just happened. She pushed away her hair that blocked her vision and saw Ignys covering herself with the blanket. Imogen moved closer and sat next to Ignys on the couch. “Are you okay? Do you feel cold?”

“AHHHDUJWHD” She muttered something unintelligible into the blanket, still hidden underneath it. “I'm OK!!” She answered, her voice muffled by the blanket.

“you sure..? Imogen asked moving the blanket away from her girlfriend’s face. Ignys face was red and flustered.

“Yes! I should have looked away, but I simply couldn't, sorry!” The poor warrior was now deep red and shifted nervously.

Imogen frowned in confusion “looked away… from what??” seconds passed and Imogen’s face turned red and her eyes widen at the realisation of what Ignys meant. She looked shocked and embarrassed as she covered her mouth “d-diid… you you… see…” she mumbled.

“I-I I´m so sorry!” Ignys startled away by Imogen's reaction. She wanted to hide. Somewhere, where no one could find her, until the shame and the embarrassment were gone. Why did she not wake up later? “I'm sorry, that I saw too much!” She stuttered, utterly unable to deal with that situation.

“No, no ,no…! It's my fault! I should have changed in my room or at least looked if you were awake. Im sorry!” Imogen managed to calm down and get her embarrassment under control she signed “well… it's not that big of a deal anyway… just boobs! Hahaha. We all have nipples after all” she said chuckling at the awkward situation.

“yeah”, Ignys uttered, still a bit red, but the hot shame began to calm down. “It´s not your fault! If anyone's, then it's mine! I'm in your house! Please, don´t be at me! May I tell you, that you are so beautiful? I couldn't handle it!” Ignys admitted and apologized, bracing herself for whatever awaited her. Imogen’s eyebrows lifted in surprise by the compliment and her cheeks blushed. She chuckled lightly in amusement. She kissed Ignys left cheek.

Ignys froze in confusion. There was no punishment. No strike back. She stared at Imogen with wide eyes and was overwhelmed by the reaction, that was so different to everything, she had to face in an awkward situation like this before. She just didn't know what to do.

Imogen smiled at the other's confusion. “It's ok. It's just my body anyway. It not something to be ashamed of nor an attraction. It was an accident after all” she said in a soft voice while holding Ignys face in with her soft hands.

“A-A-re you kidding me?! You're beautiful!” Ignys blurted out, relieved, that Imogen was not mad and nothing bad happened. Still she was a bit wary and flinched a bit from Imogen approaching her swiftly, but managed to get it under control.

“Awww… you're so sweet!” Imogen kissed her on the lips, still a bit flustered. “And you're radiantly gorgeous my queen”

Ignys blushed. She had heard things like this quite often and never really paid attention, but Imogen saying it hit her home and it left her a fuzzy feeling in the stomach. Though, she knows of the effect, her appearance has on other people, Ignys has never really wasted time on vanity. Strength and functionality was what she wanted and needed for and from her being. “Wow! Thanks” she answered, a bit awkwardly and kissing Imogen back.

Imogen smiled back at her. “soo… what do you want to do now?” she said still holding Ignys face in her hands tenderly. Gosh she loved that woman so much she could look into her eyes all day.

“I don't know. Get back to sleep. Why are you awake anyway?” Ignys asked curiously.

“Because I’ve slept enough. You don't want any dinner? It's dinner time after all…” Imogen asked letting go of her girlfriend.

“What?” Ignys looked around, a bit confused and spaced. “It´s in the middle of the night! How late is it??” She sputtered, not quite know where she was or what was going on.

Imogen chuckled “It's half past nine. Dinner time!”

“F….!” Ignys cursed under her breath. She had TOTALLY lost any sense for time, which always happened, whenever she was totally at peace somewhere. “Ok, then, let's go!” With that, she got up, still a bit groggy.

Imogen grab hold of Ignys´ muscular arm “you don't have to if you don't want to. You can sleep in my bed if you're tired. I'm just going to have a salad and some fruit for dinner, but if you're hungry I can make something” Imogen suggested with worried tone. She just wanted to make her guest and girlfriend comfortable, but all she managed was to wake her up from her sleep and make a terribly awkward scene. What a terrible host she was!

“I'd actually like some salad and it´s not bothering you, that I stay overnight?” Ignys asked, a bit concerned.

Imogen let go of Ignys´ arm and went to the kitchen.“No! Not at all!... well… we have three options… you could sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch, we could do it the other way round, or… we could both sleep in my king-size bed if you don't mind…” Imogen told Ignys as she got the vegetables out of the fridge.

“I don't mind at all!!” Ignys answered, the prospect of sleeping in Imogen's arms again making her blush. “Can I help you with dinner?”.

“No it's ok. I'm almost done.… Do you prefer tuna or chicken or neither?” the smaller woman asked as she opened the fridge again.

“I don't really care, I actually like both, so… what do you like more?” Ignys asked back. She was too lazy and still too sleepy to decide anything.

Imogen didn´t respond at first and just grabbed a tuna can instead. “I prefer tuna.” she stated after she finished making salad.  
They both prepared the table and had their dinner, both enjoying it and having it together greatly.

“I have a spare toothbrush you can use. But I'm not sure what are you going to wear” Imogen said as she took a sip of water. “I don't think any of my clothes will fit you…”

“That's ok, I don't get cold that easily anyway…” the taller woman responded.

Imogen’s face blushed “well… that's not what I meant…” she said as she finished her meal. “I don't think you’ll be very comfortable in your clothes… I usually sleep with a nightgown on…”Imogen stammered a bit as a bit naughty thought intruded her.

“I actually have no problem with either….” Ignys answered. She didn't really care. How many night did she even have to sleep in full garment or even in an armor in missions? “Just tell me, what is better for you.”

“I don't mind. It's for your own comfort. I just can't imagine sleeping in my school uniform” Imogen stood up and took her plate to the kitchen. “I think I have some old t-shirts, they were my dad’s so they might fit you”

“Wow! Thanks! I´m gonna try one on, so I at least wear something . If I´m alone at home or you know, there isn't a single person in a wide range, I usually sleep naked or in underwear.” Ignys mused. She tried them on, but they were all uncomfortably tight around her muscular shoulders. "Nope, they don´t fit me, sorry..."

Imogen was surprised and chuckled at the confession “hahaha well… actually... I might have lied a little… I also sleep naked! Hahaha! I only wear the nightgown when I have people around. I might wear socks or underwear in winter so I won't get cold but I got used to sleeping without anything because in Madrid is quite warm. Especially in summer!" Imogen cofessed, laughing a bit embarrassedly, but more and more relaxed. "What are you going to do now?” She asked Ignys.

“I think, this is the best.” With that, Ignys put off her jeans, so she stood only in her top and her underpants.

Imogen froze in shock. Thank the stars she wasn't holding anything at the moment. Her face turned red as a tomato and she couldn't say anything that made actual lexical or grammatical sense. “ahhhhhh… o-ookk, ok! That´s ......fine. YEP, that´s fine!" She stammered.

“You like, what you see?” The firewalker teased, grinning from one ear to the other, amused by the face of the other and moved towards the bed, quietly giggling.

Imogen didn't know what to do. Her face felt like a wildfire. “I, I… I’ll go and change into my nightgownnn…” she scuffed to the bathroom and she let Ignys enjoy her solitude in her bedroom. This bed was huge, especially for one person. Ignys thought to herself how lonely she would feel in such a big bed by herself.  
She could hear Imogen brushing her teeth with her electric toothbrush. The sound of running water and clothes falling to the ground.

“I have a manual toothbrush you can use. A gift from the dentist I haven't used” Imogen told Ignys from the bathroom.

“Thanks! Can I come in?” Ignys asked, careful to not hurt Imogen´s privacy.

”Yes! Don´t mind the clothes on the floor. I'll pick them up in a bit.” Imogen responded quickly.

As Ignys walked in she could see Imogen bending over the sink as she washed her face. Her nightgown was quite short as it was way over her knee. It was lilac and translucent. You couldn't see much but the silhouette of her body parts were quite visible. It was supposed to be loose but it looked a bit tight over her breast and hips. It seemed like Imogen’s usual clothes were always very showing.  
Because she was bending over her not small at all and round butt seemed like it was going to be exposed in any minute. The shy teacher she used to know would have never even thought about being to provocative, or at least that was Ignys thought.

Ignys was taken aback by the amount of trust the other put in her. It touched her and she liked what she saw.  
The sinks were so LOW!! Every time, Ignys washed herself, she was reminded of how tall she actually was in direct comparison to normal people. Even though, it didn't really bother her, it still was …. she didn't quite know, a bit impractical in everyday life….

After she was done, Ignys went to bed. It was very comfy, compared to the rather spartanic bed she had, but her feet dangled out of it and THAT bothered Ignys.

Imogen walk in the room and realised her girlfriend's problem. “Oh dear! You could try flexing your legs so they won't dangle…” She walked to the bed as her hips and small nightgown swindled side to side. She got in the bed and she positioned herself comfortably and smellrd nice and sweet because of her night cream. Her skin was warm and inviting.

“Hnmmm.” Ignys sighed and pulled her legs closer to her body. It was so strangely comforting to have someone next to her. Imogen signed happily as she intertwined her legs with Igny’s.  
She turned her body to face the bigger woman. “oh! I almost forgot” she moved closer and she kissed the other in the cheek “a good night kiss”. Imogen secretly hoped it wasn't going to be last in of day as she remembered the passionate making out they both had in the park.

Ignys felt sleepy as she answered Imogen's kisses and slowly drifted to sleep. “I love you, Imogen!! Thank you for everything!!” Before she could say another word, Ignys fell asleep, Imogen wrapped in a big spoon.

Imogen giggled and tenderly caressed her girlfriend's face “I love you too…” her words soft as a feather. Then she fell asleep, holding Ignys arms wrapped around her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	18. Chapter 17 (!!!* (see header notes))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a safe and cozy night and waking up in Ignys´ arms, Imogen´s libido and sexual feelings spiral out of control, as she tries to soothe them with masturbation, since Ignys is not comfortable with having sex yet and Imogen would NEVER dare to hurt her consent.
> 
> Imogen feels horrible for running from her girlfriend to masturbate and her demons of self loathing and insecurity hound and overwhelm her with full force.
> 
> Ignys saves her girlfriend and the last doubts of trusting Ignys fall from Imogen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters marked with 3 !!! are NSFW and/or contains content, that could be disturbing and/or triggering!!
> 
> This chapter can be a bit triggering and harmful for people with self-harm issues.  
> Self harm is explicitely mentioned.
> 
> Reader´s discretion is adviced and proceed on your own risk and with caution!
> 
> NSFW for:
> 
> Masturbation mentioned,  
> Self harm mentioned (potential trigger)
> 
> The next couple chapters from now on will be pretty long compared to the others, because it would have felt wrong to split their archs apart.

 

**Chapter 17**

 

Long hours of rest flew by and the morning sun rays came in the room spying on the sleeping couple.

Ignys slowly woke up. “Morning, beautiful!” She whispered gently, almost purred and kissed her sleeping girlfriend. Geez, she looked like an angel! Her short hair framed her face, the sun giving it a golden shimmer. A gentle, peaceful smile graced the others lips and her slender hand laid on Ignys, warm, light and gentle and happy. Ignys watched her sleeping, happy and at peace with everything. A moment worth fighting for a thousand times!

Imogen woke up peacefully. And her smile grew bigger the moment she saw her girlfriend looking back at her. “hmmmm… good morning~”  
The sun illuminated her loving warrior. She looked like a goddess. The warmth of the bed was too good to let go, she decided she didn't want to leave and hugged her love.

“Hmmm.” Ignys hummed and returned the hug. It was weekend, so there was no place to hurry to. She gently stroked her girlfriend’s cheek with her fingertips, constantly changing, cupping the cheek in her hand. So carefully to not disturb Imogen. It was just so beautiful, to just love and be! “How do I deserve her?” Ignys thought to herself. Imogen purred into the soft touch and moved even closer to reach her girlfriend's neck, she gave her little kisses all over and nibbled her playfully. It tickled gently and Ignys chuckled softly, answering the kisses. The sun now shone on Imogen and it was so warm and beautiful, that Ignys relinquished to the touch and the kisses and the warm rays like a big, happy cat.

Now it was Imogen the one that chuckled “hihihi… ahh… It feels like heaven… hhmmm…”  
Their lips met in a kiss that turned more passionate than the ones before it. It was long and it didn't seem it wanted to end as minutes passed by. It became more and more intense. The couple shifted positions as they realized their postures weren't so appropriate for such a long kiss. Their cheeks blushed as their kiss turned more and more passionate. Soft moans escaped from Imogen’s throat as she gave in totally into the kiss. Arms wrapped around their bodies holding them close together.

What a way to start a day!! What a turn, things have taken, since that day in the park. Even though, everything was so much and almost overwhelming, spending time with Imogen felt so natural! As they had known each other for AGES! Ignys simply loved the expressions of her girlfriend!! All nuances of being smitten and pure ecstasy. The other melted under her hands like wax, storms of passion raging in the other.  
Soon after their tongues met. At first they touched each other timidly but the caressing turned into playing and the kiss into making out passionately in bed.  
Every move, every touch and whispered word in passion energized Ignys gently and yet fiercely. She answered to Imogen in all kinds of way possible in a perfect union of strength and gentleness.

Imogen stopped in need to catch air. Her face was red, blushed and flustered. Her nipples had hardened and they pointed out from the silk like translucent nightgown, way too perky to not notice. Her arousal was obvious and strong. She felt wet fire in between her legs and her heart pumped hard in her chest. “Ignys…” she whispered softly to her partner. It was almost like a cry of mercy or help.

“Imogen.” Ignys answered gently and was totally drunk from the love! “Wow!! THAT is what a REAL romantic relationship brings, right?” She was totally flashed by the sheer beauty and vastness and power of Imogen´s spirit. It was indeed a storm. She was thriving in their love and Ignys hoped, that the other could keep a bit of that happiness and colour in everyday life.

“I… I’mm…” she couldn’t say the words that were on her mind. The storm in her turned into a delicate breeze. Imogen didn’t know how to tell her partner what her body was feeling and asking to… Her face turned uncomfortable and embarrassed. She moved a bit, distancing their bodies and didn't know if Ignys was ready to intimate in such a way or that she even liked the idea of. She didn't know if she was ready herself but her body knew. Imogen cursed her libido. She wanted to do it, to do it with Ignys, to feel that pleasure with her, because of her, and her body was aching for it…and Imogen looked down unable to look at Igny’s amber eyes.

Ignys understood and in mutual understanding, she laid on her back, creating a small space. Small enough to be still close and yet still close. Ignys was glad, that Imogen slowed things a bit, even though, the thought of doing it with her didn´t gross out and scare Ignys anymore. She took a deep breath and just relaxed for a while.

“Hey, you ok? You look as if you thinking something forbidden! There is no need to be ashamed around me! I EXACTLY know, what is going on in you right now, but just let's relax and slow down things a bit, ok? There is no hurry, we have SO much time, we can enjoy together.” Ignys tried to take the awkward feeling from Imogen.

Imogen looked back at Ignys. She appreciated her words but the burning ache in her legs was strong. She tried to press her legs together to relieve herself but she couldn't for long as her thighs got soaked in her juices. ‘Shiit!!! Fuck I can just stay here like this I'm going to make a mess! Fuck fuck fuck…’ she thought as she tried to keep calm but she could feel a string of her lube run down her thigh. ‘mierda mierda! Joder… I so pathetic I can't even lay in bed with her without making a mess of myself or making it awkward!’ her face was red as a Coca-Cola can. She could feel the blood pumping to her lady parts. She wanted it soooo badly… fuck.

Ignys didn't know what to do. Imogen wanted her like no one ever before and she… for her it was a bit early. “Uuuum, what are we gonna do now? I just…. Urrgghh It's just a bit…. Ignys stuttered and got up into a sitting position, a bit overwhelmed with the situation.

Imogen felt really bad. It was her fault they couldn't have some fun time without making it awkward. She felt bad because she knew Ignys wasn't ready. Suddenly Imogen forgot of her shyness. She stood up and almost ran to the bathroom. She wasn't going to make Ignys do something they weren't ready to do.

“I know what I’M going to do!” Imogen shouted boldly as she shut the bathroom door “I'm sorry!!!”

Little drops of lube made a little trail to the bathroom. Gosh she was like a fountain. Imogen sat on the toilet seat, legs spread as she began to release herself and bit a towel to muffle down her moans.

Ignys heard the moans. Sheesh!! THAT is arousal! She was taken aback by how intense such thing can get. With a sigh, she got up, made the bed and got dressed. How long had it been, since HER last real, heavy arousal? 20 years? Heavens, if Ignys went on like this, Imogen would go nuts next to her. Her gaze got lost in the landscape, aiming for the openness.  
Five minutes turned into ten and ten into half an hour, until Ignys finally heard her girlfriend scream and moan loudly as she reached her orgasm. A loud bang was followed as some cosmetics hit the ground, Imogen must have knocked them off. The was a silence.

Ignys sensed dread. She had that icky feeling in her stomach, that warned her of nasty situations. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. “YOU OK?” No answer. “I´m coming!” Ignys darted to the door, trying to slam it open, but…. the door was locked.

“Don't come in! Please…!” Imogen cried out.

After Imogen knocked the cosmetics with her shaking leg by accident and she recuperated from her orgasm, her senses came back to her. What the hell was she doing?! ¡Demonios! The bathroom was a mess, SHE was a mess. Imogen couldn't believe she just abandoned her girlfriend to masturbate. She knew Ignys heard her. Ignys must have! She was so so sooo pathetic!!!. Her chest hurt was she felt how it was constricting her lungs, her eyes watered and she started to cry. She did managed to keep it quiet, because she didn't want Ignys to see her like this. Like the pathetic human being she was. Just sitting on her own cum, hands covering her distressed face and tears running down.

As Imogen cried she noticed her cuttings she had inflicted on herself not so long ago. The healing scars covered her ankles. She felt even worse, even felt like cutting herself again. She knew Ignys was banging on the door but she couldn't think straight. It took so little to make her spiral down again. She was such a WRECK, just PATHETIC. How the fuck did she think she could be in a relationship without fucking things up?! "Just look at yourself!! Naked in the bathroom covered in your lube like a pathetic whore! Crying like the idiot you are! And now you're making your girlfriend worry about you. You don't deserve her! You deserve NOTHING!!!" Imogen scolded herself internally.

“Imogen, please!! I know, you're spiralling again!! I can hear you. Breathe!! Slowly! 10 seconds in, 20 out. Don´t do anything irrational or dangerous!” Ignys could sense any speck of her girlfriends energy.  
It was a swirling mess of libido and free whirling energies, their emotions had unlocked and Imogen could NOT handle them. Again Ignys knocked at the door. Harder this time and she felt, how the wood strained and caved under her strong hand. Her way too strong hand.

Imogen was too broken and gone to move. She couldn't do anything except for crying, carried away by the hurricane inside of her.

Ignys remembered the window in the bathroom that faced the back garden. She could fit in there and she knew that she didn't do anything, Imogen would. And it wouldn't be a good thing for sure.  
Hastily, Ignys hurried through the next window into the back garden and reached the bathroom window. It was half open. With a solid stick and a trick learned in the army, she managed to open the window and climbed in and froze in shock.

Imogen was sitting on the floor, on a puddle of what Ignys could assume it was. Her nightgown no longer covering her body. Face red and wet as she cried her heart out. One of her legs was stretched and Ignys saw the marks but she recognised they weren't resent because of they were almost healed. But she did have a razor in her hand. She arrived in time.

“NO! Stop!!!” Ignys´ voice filled the bathroom like thunder. A too huge voice in a too small room. With a swift, almost harsh movement, Ignys took the razor out of her girlfriend's hand. The finished expression in Imogen's face and the way she held the blade have made the warrior fear the worst. Imogen, covered in her juices and tears, sat shocked and curled together on the floor, almost laid. Quickly, like a worried mother, Ignys collected some towels and prepared a warm bath, totally dressed for herself, to prevent further escalation. Imogen had gotten to close to the flame and now barely moved at all, totally limp and absent.

As Imogen cried she chanted like a nursery rhyme “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I-I’m sorry!” on and on. It was all her fault. She made a great day into a nightmare.

“I see it. You don´t have to be sorry for this! Nothing is your fault!! There is so much, that is new and overwhelming right now, especially overwhelming. I feel, that even I am a bit overwhelming, right?” The bath was ready. Ignys gently and absolutely carefully, approached and lifted the naked woman into it.

The naked woman didn't fight back the slightest, but more hung in her girlfriend´s strong arms. After Imogen laid in a safe, stable and comfortable position, Ignys began to clean up the mess, hiding the razor in her pocket. It was a pretty bad mess, but nothing, the firewalker could not deal with swiftly. She put the laundry on a pile, to wash it later, not leaving her eye from her girlfriend. Ignys just stayed, keeping a more than appropriate distance, to not disturb the other. Imogen had calmed down but tears kept on falling from her face into the warm water of the bath. “I'm sorry…” her voice sounded broken and delicate like the glass of a fallen mirror.

“Please. There is nothing, you have to apologize for. I promised, that I stay with you! So I do. What made you feel so self loathing? You don't have to answer, if you can´t. I just want to understand you better, so I can help you better in case of need.” Ignys tried to calm down Imogen's turmoil. Her swings worried Ignys, but she is not a stranger to this. The warrior has helped a couple of comrades with similar problems out during her army days.

“I-I’m… I…” Imogen didn't know how to explain it but she did know why. She wasn't stupid not even if she convinced herself.  
"It started long time ago… when I moved school for second time, I became the best student in class. The knew everything, my grades were among the best and my excellent behavior made me have the best of relationships with my teachers. School was easy throughout Primary. But it got harder at the third year of Secondary.  
I was also in the middle of my adolescent years and I started having difficulties and hormonal changes, mental and emotional changes. Problems with friends and bullying. It took away my freedom and I turned insecure. I doubted my abilities and intelligence more and more. It all started to accumulate and by fourth year I started to cut herself and took ‘happy pills’. I managed to survive college and university and moved on the Western Continent, here, to the Tristate area Delmarva. I tought I had left behind her torture but I didn't. I didn't get a job as a scientist like she always had wanted and relied on teaching and still had comebacks and being a teacher didn't satisfy my ambitions. All of that weight over broken glass was bound to collapse and so I did frequently, but I managed to stick the pieces together until they broke again and again… it caused me to feel self loathing, because I had always been the golden girl but I don´t shine anymore. They had told me from a young age that I would be great, but now I´m not and I blamed and still blame and punish myself for it from time to time." Imogen told Ignys slowly with many pauses and interruptions, that often came from the heavy sobs and sighs. Her face had a somber and sad and pensive expression, as tears still rolled down Imogen´s cheeks.

Ignys saw the pensive, solemn and sad expression on Imogens face. She just patiently waited and listened. Visualizing her love as a blanket, that covered Imogen protectively. Carefully, she laid a hand on the edge of the tub.

Imogen took the hand in her own in need of touch. “It's… t-too long… I-I will… it will bore you…” Imogen stopped telling after a long while.

“No! You NEVER bore me!! I have a lot of time!! It´s ok! Just take your time and pace.” Ignys reassured. She wanted to understand her girlfriend better.

Imogen managed to resume explaining Ignys everything. It took a long time and by the time she finished the water had gone cold. It hadn't been easy for Imogen to let it out. Ideas came to her at odd times and it made it difficult to tell her story. Luckily Ignys managed to understand the malformed and twisted story.

“I had good ambitions but I fail to achieve them… since I was a little girl I wanted to be a scientist… but I'm not good enough!” her voice cracked in the last sentence and big tears fell in a salty shower.

“Yes, sometimes, life DOES lead you to the weirdest of places!! But you can still be a scientist! You ARE good enough! All those things you know and your keen sense of understanding and in the end, we are all explorers and scientists, in one way or another...!” Ignys looked into nowhere for a moment and gently took Imogen's hand in hers.

Imogen finally managed to stop crying and smiled at Ignys for her tender words. “Thank you” she said as she squeezed Ignys hand. Her hurricane had stopped and she was back to herself, but she was bit emotionally tired. She wasn't quite sure what to do next.

“You feel better?” Ignys smiled gently, not letting go of Imogen's hand.

“yes… I do. Thank you soo much. I don't know what would I have done if it wasn't for you…” Imogen answered gratefully, with a still a bit shaky voice and smiled under tears. The blue irises of her eyes were surrounded by a bright, starkly contrasting and teary red and her eyes and lips were visibly puffy from the long, heavy crying.

“That is what I'm here for! It makes me happy to see, you're better!” Ignys answered, touched by the gratefulness.

Imogen stood up a bit to kiss Ignys in the cheek. She didn't care if Ignys could see her naked body anymore and felt so safe with her.  
Ignys found Imogen extremely beautiful, but what was even more beautiful, was the trust the other put in her.

“I´m going a bit outside later. What will you do today?” Ignys asked, trying to lighten the mood and get themselves back to the ground again.

“I don't know. I haven't thought of it…” she said applying some shampoo on her hair. “What's your plan?”

“I don´t know. Maybe hiking or running. Swimming outside is a bit cold right now. Not that it bothers me, but people staring, as if I was some cryptid does!” Ignys mused loudly and rubbed her chin.

Imogen giggled as she washed the shampoo of her hair. A whiff of flower scented shampoo invaded delightfully Ignys nose as Imogen’s cute little laugh made it a hundred times better. “Yeah, you´re right about swimming… but a walk in the woods or beach sounds lovely!” Imogen said agreed and suggested.

Ignys chuckled quietly. Oh, how little did she know about what Ignys sometimes did in her freetime… “Yes, that sounds like an awesome plan!!”

Imogen grew enthusiastic. “Really?! Where should we go??” she applied some shower gel to her soft skin slowly and with care.

“I don´t know! There are so many pretty places here! Do you have a favourite place?” Ignys shrugged.

Imogen thought for some few seconds “.... well not really. Although I’ve heard the woods near that abandoned barn look beautiful at this time of year”.

“Nice!! Sounds nice! I'm in!” A bright smile illuminated Ignys face.

“Great!!” Imogen smiled widely. She had finished cleaning herself. She stood up and got out of the bathtub and went to grab a towel but they weren't there. “Where have you left the towels?” Imogen asked as the cool wind from the open window made her naked body feel cold. She was secretly embarrassed because she had never stood fully naked in front of someone that wasn't her direct family, in response her cheeks turned a rosy colour. Especially because she hadn't shaved her pubic hair in months and the black curly hair was totally out of control in contrast to her natural straight-wavy blond hair.

“Here!” Ignys handed her the towels and stepped a bit away, so her girlfriend had some space. Damn, she was so beautiful! There were people, who are bothered by pubic hair, but Ignys didn't really care, actually, she even liked them. They were ...right on that body, a bit wild and unruly, like her windspirit.

“Thanks love” Imogen covered herself with the towel “soo… do you think it's really cold outside or warm… I'm not sure what should wear…” she squirted the excess water of her hair in the sink.

“Phhuuu, depends on who you ask… I think it's cool, but not cold. Really, don´t ask me about heat or cold perception, but I would suggest warm clothes….” The tall woman shrugged, a bit clueless. Heat and cold really did not do her very much. What felt “cool” to her was really cold for normal people, the same with heat.  
Imogen chuckled softly. She knew her girlfriend was especially tough when it came to dealing with the weather. She unwrapped the towel of her body to dry her hair and did it on purpose to try not to be so shy about her body. Years of bullying left her insecure and she was sick of that, plus Ignys had already seen her so it was not big deal.

“Ok I’ll wear my extra thick woolly” Imogen said as she turned around to face her girlfriend with the towel wrapped on her head like some sort of hat. She paused for a second and asked “could you pass me the hairdryer… it's right behind you, in the closet.”

“Sure, here..” Ignys fished the black hairdryer out of the closet and handed it over. The thought of drying her hair with such a small hairdryer made her chuckle. It would take CENTURIES! It even took ages for the strongest hairdryer available to dry her mane, so she preferred to let her hair dry on its own. It was like her girlfriend had read her mind because as she gave the hairdryer to her Imogen responded “I don't usually use it, I prefer to just let it dry by itself… but I don't want to catch a cold” a soft smile formed on her face. She plucked the hairdryer and started drying her hair. Imogen let the towel drop to the floor as she flicked her hair. The hot air made her nipples harden and her soft blond body hair stood on edge. She got a cute little goosebump that made her laugh. Her hair flew in all directions.

That laughter was so beautiful!! Like spring and happiness. Imogen was lucky to be able to flick her hair just anywhere. If Ignys flicked her mane, she needed a huge space around her, to not hit someone with it. She chuckled, too. Imogen laughed and managed to say “ahhgg I hate when my nipples harden like this! They feel so tight!” she said as she massaged them in an effort to make them relax again, she broke into an even stronger laughter.

Ignys was fascinated, how quickly and strongly Imogens body reacted to even the smallest things, while it took pretty harsh measures to make hers even react. Her girlfriend´s loud laughter was contagious, so Ignys joined in, while she waited for the other to get dressed. “hahaha sorry for being so awkward hahaha oh my stars!” she laughed a bit more and then she started to calm down. Her hair was dry and she put the hairdryer away in the closet. She walked in her bedroom and grabbed some underwear to put on. Ignys noticed it was all black. All her knickers and bras… and like 75% of her wardrobe.  
Imogen grabbed a really thick and fluffy woolly and some dark blue jeans with her mountain boots that look almost like they were for the battlefield and a old denim jacket that was obvious it wasn't originally hers because it was too big for her. She looked cute while ready for what nature could throw at them.  
The thick fabric of the jacket was tough and looked like a bullet wouldn't cut through it. It had some batches on it. Most of them in Spanish but two were different from the rest. One from the Royal Spanish Armada and the other Ignys wasn't so sure. The little and sensitive Imogen in the navy?!

“WOW!!! Where did you get THAT from?! It has batches from the Royal Spanish Armada and from our spanish headquarters!!! UUhhmm, where you……. in the ….. navy?!” Ignys´ jaw dropped and her amber eyes widened in utter disbelief.

Imogen laughed loudly at her girlfriend’s astonishment. “Hahaha! No… it was a present. When I was ten years old I won a prize in the Royal Naval Museum. You can look it up on the internet. It's the Premios Virgen del Carmen. I won because I did a project about a scientific expedition a relative did when Carlos III was the king of Spain. But That's not the only one I’ve got” she showed Ignys other three batches “this ones are from the Spanish Air Force” she gave them to Ignys as she got more stuff from a little box.

“And I also have pins from the Royal Guard!” She took them in her hand and showed to the astonished Ignys.

“They were all presents. My mum used to teach English to the paratroopers in the Air Force. To some Generals, lieutenants, soldiers...etc. I’ve still got some contact with important figures in the Spanish army and Royal guards!” Imogen saved the pins in the box. “Oh! I Almost forgot! Do you see that piece of lapis lazuli on the table? An ex-student of my mum’s gave it to me, it’s from Afghanistan. Don´t worry, it´s not sentient or a sentient gem, that got shattered!" Imogen explained.

“WOAH!!” Ignys gasped. She was gobsmacked about how linked and how small the world actually was. “Yes, there are fierce and noble warriors in their rows. Som I know personally! You have missed one, hidden inside the jacked.” The warrior pointed out. “You know where that comes from?”

”Which one??” Imogen asked curiosly, already figuring, which one Ignys meant.

 

Ignys lifted the coat and pointed on a small, but elegant symbol, that showed a red shield, castle and trident.

”ehh… I’m not actually very sure… my mum gave them to me and she must have forgotten to tell me where this one comes from... “ she lifted her head to look at Ignys “do you…?” she asked with a cocky tone in her voice. Imogen lied,she knew but she wanted Ignys to say it.

“It´s from our Spanish headquarters. Do you not know the Red Fortress symbol?! It´s spread all over the world and pretty widely known…. We are almost in every country. In the background, but we´re still there…As a part of every major military force. We function as a specialized force between Navy and army.” Ignys explained thoroughly, her memories trailing back to her past.

“Admiral Carmen Sunstone.” Ignys hung the name into the room between them, far gone in her memories. To see all those badges and symbols was a literal journey back in time.

Imogen smiled widely. She felt happy to relate with her girlfriend. “Yeah… wait… Admiral Sunstone?! Carmen?! I have her phone number!! It was a good friend of my mum’s!!”

“But- she--- vanished?! She just disappeared without a single trace…” Ignys felt a hard pang in her chest, as she shied a bit back. Imogen scared her a bit right now! She was not just an air spirit, she was someone, who KNEW, WAY more powerful and knowing, than she seemed! She WAS Spain and it´s energy, just hidden in a normal life. Ignys´ stomach tightened. “You. --- DO?!?!?” Her voice shook a bit.

“I had a phone number, too, but she either got missing or changed it…” Ignys remembered.

“ohh…! Does it start with +34? Because I think she told me that she had to change it a couple of times… so she gave me one she was sure she wasn't going to change. She was badly hurt and had to retire. I'm not sure if it was a momentary thing or she completely retired…” Imogen stepped forward and rested her small feminine hand on Ignys arm. She could tell Ignys was a bit shocked by the possibility of being reunited with an old comrade. “And… if it isn't her new phone number I have contacts that can track her and tell us where she is…” Imogen promised.

Ignys felt tear shooting up her eyes. “I - I lost her!! It was, when she got hurt like that!!! I wanted to help, but couldn´t…. be… at two places at……………..*she took a deep breath* once.” Suddenly flashback reared in Ignys head and she had to fight them back--- with success. “You would……...do that?!” The prospect of talking to Admiral Carmen Sunstone, who Ignys had alongside of, one day, overwhelmed her a little.

Imogen hugged or at least tried to, the size difference was a real struggle for her. “Of course I would!!” she gave Ignys a kiss on Ignys´ cheek and dried her tear with the sleeves of her woolly.  
The ex-general braced herself, lifted Imogen off the ground to hug her properly, before she put her shoes on. “You still wanna go?” She asked.

”Of course!” Imogen answered excitedly she held Ignys hand, gaving her a little kiss on the inside of her hand.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen and Ignys share a nice afternoon on the nearby forest. Imogen discovers a special connection to the woodland animals, who seem to trust Imogen more than normal people and so the couple gets to share a, what they later call, magical experience of peaceful interaction with some woodland animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Imogen can to a certain degree communicate with animals, especially woodland animals, but no, not in a "snow white" kind of way. No, the animals that let Imogen and Ignys touch them do NOT have rabies and are NOT forced in any kind of way and even though the scene looks "disney", it´s all on the animals´ rules and terms.

 

**Chapter 18**

 

After a ten minute walk they arrived at the forest. It was beautiful!

The trees were red, orange, brown and golden. The footpaths were decorated with a lovely carpet of colourful leaves and the forrest animals were as busy as possible, preparing themselves for the cold winter. It was teaming with life! Imogen was in love with the pure beauty of the place. Her eyes shone in passion. She loved the colours and the fauna of the woods. And best of all, she was with the person she most admired and loved in the world. Imogen was in heaven. Her open smile let clouds of hot air escape from her mouth.

“It´s beautiful here, isn´t it? Nature is a marvellous thing! Full of wonders and secrets, so hidden and yet so obvious.” With that, Ignys pointed on a ring of yellow flowers, that shimmered in a broad ray of white, golden sunlight.

Imogen looked at what her girlfriend was pointing out “They're so beautiful!!” with that she grabbed the other's hand and took them to the flowerbed. She laid on the grass next to the flowers that surrounded her and closed her eyes as she did so and when she opened them again the blue sky made them ten times brighter and more blue. They contrasted with the bright yellow flowers. The sun rays making the colours pop even more. Imogen laughed and smiled happily as she laid in the grass.  
Ignys laid next to her, looking up to the orange, red and yellow canopy, listened to the sounds of nature, felt the a bit moist, cool ground, smelled the woods and closed her eyes, letting herself become part of her environment. This adaption process always felt like a loving conversation, a short, firm hug and very energizing and powerful.

Imogen also became one with nature. She rested on the grass, almost falling asleep until she heard a noise. It was a rustling. She opened her eyes and she saw a lonely deer walking not far away from where they were. She tugged Ignys’s arm.  
Imogen decided to whisper soft and nice words to the creature. The deer noticed their presence. It was weary at first but both Imogen and Ignys had a peaceful aura around them that the deer couldn't resist it’s curiosity and got closer. As it did the sun illuminated it and Imogen recognized it was a young fawn. It’s nose shined as it tried to smell Imogen’s scent from her hand without getting too close. With time and patience the fawn learned to trust her and got closer.  
Ignys sat by and watched her lovely girlfriend carefully interacting with the fawn. It was perfectly healthy and had a radiant beauty, looking at both. She gently answered to the eye contact, totally mesmerized by the hazel eyes, but the fawn preferred Imogen. Her aura and energy were way gentler than Ignys, who radiated the aura of the strong protector.

Minutes after minutes of gentle interaction paid off as the fawn gained enough trust to let Imogen touch it. She stroked the soft coat and the fawn seemed to like it because it got even closer to the couple. It was centimetres away from them and both could reach to pet it. As Imogen stroked the fawn, it got it's attention on Ignys. The baby deer tried to smell the other woman.  
Ignys opened her hand carefully, always watching out for any suspicious activity, but soon relaxed again, after there were none of them. She felt the connection to the beautiful animal. A soul of the earth, wild and primal and yet of its own gentleness. Patiently the peace seeking warrior just… was there, her eyes humbly lowered, radiating an aura of peace and goodwill. The little deer felt more secure and caresses it's body against both of the woman. Imogen giving it kisses and hugs and the fawn licking her face. It got really affectionate with the couple and played with them both. Imogen named it Bamby.

Bamby was REALLY an affectionate and curious being. Fear reared in Ignys. There were people, who would not be that kind and she suddenly stiffened. Of course, the deer sensed the fear, but did not flinch, it only stopped its play, took a step back and looked at the couple, especially at Ignys, who concentrated deeper. She felt the energy and tapped into it for a moment, giving the animal a blessing, that it might stay alert and wary at all times, like before. An intuitive ability, she didn't know, she has and more felt of a right feeling than an actually harnessable ability. Ignys loved the beautiful creature and the two communicated by means, no one else could see, but one could sense the connection and see the repeated eye contact. She did not make a single sound. Imogen stopped as she noticed Ignys odd behaviour “Sweetheart are you okay? Something wrong?” she asked worried.

Without leaving the connection, she took Imogen's hand, letting the energy flow. Ignys smiled serenely and didn't seem like someone, who needs to be worried for. “Yes, I am. No need to worry!” she answered with a deep calm voice, that sounded like filled to the brim with the energy of the forest. She was absolutely one with nature. Imogen felt the energy and tighten her grasp on Igny’s hand. A sudden wave of energy passed through both of them.  
The fawn looked up to the couple and it's eyes black as petrol grew wider. Seconds later another noise was heard as a bigger deer came out of the woods. It was a beautiful doe, as elegant as agile. The mother came closer to the two women with no sign of fear. It was like she knew they weren't going to harm her… it felt like they had called her… this was way too… too strange.

Their connection and love to nature was far bigger and stronger than other regular people had. Imogen had always felt the call and mysterious attraction for nature since she was a baby. But this was even stronger.  
Imogen let out a deep breath and whispered with determination on her voice “D-did you feel that?! I sure did. Please don't tell me I'm crazy… it wouldn't be first time…” there was no shyness in her. Ignys could feel strong winds that were turning into a hurricane of power inside of her. She looked dead serious and focused intensely. Her energy had changed. It was overwhelmingly powerful, but not dangerous. Imogen took deep breaths and reached her hand towards the doe and fawn. They both focused her attention on her and moved forwards, getting in contact with her like if commanded.

It was absolutely magical. They communicated without saying a single world. A perfect union between them each other, the fawn and the doe and the universe. Ignys held Imogen a bit closer, laying her arms around latters waist to keep her connected to the ground and was fascinated by the beautiful and mysterious powers her love had. Communicating with animals like that was a SUPER rare power in olden days and it still is. The firewalker was humbled and honored and it gobsmacked her to have Imogen as her girlfriend. “Yes, I see it, feel it. I see you!! It´s amazing and fascinating! YOU are fascinating and so special!!” Ignys whispered into her girlfriend's ear, quietly enough to not break her connection. A broad, brightly golden-white ray of sunlight shone on the couple and the two beautiful animals. Imogen was almost as warm as the ray and vibrated with earth energy. Her air spirit sparkled brilliantly. When the doe laid her nose into Imogen's open hand, Ignys felt a shiver running down. She was SO beautiful with her humbly cast down eyes, covered in the golden light. Everything was so…. right.

Unlike the attempts of others to communicate with the wild, that almost always violated its consent and lead to devastation. It reminded Ignys of her time with Lapis, when their relationship was still young, before things went down awfully. Just like Imogen with the fawn and the doe, Lapis had communicated with the marine life, much to the fascination of Ignys. But there was a huge difference between the two. Unlike Lapis, who ALWAYS had an aura of authority and, yes even manipulation, Imogen was absolutely humble, meeting and communicating on the creatures terms in THEIR wavelength. Nothing cold or distancing.

Imogen felt her girlfriend’s body against hers, it felt good. She turned her head backwards to meet Ignys neck and she nuzzled against her. Imogen took Ignys´ hand and wrapped it around her own waist. She loved the warmth of the bigger woman and looked back at the mother and fawn. The doe was cleaning her baby and the fawn licked her hand. She pet it gently not to disturb them. Gosh… everything was soo… wonderful! Magical! Just… right!  
Imogen wanted to melt in Ignys strong harms.  
She felt Imogen flowing deeper into her arms and leaned her against her chest, constantly checking the others energy for glitches and surges, to be able to prevent another meltdown. It worked. In her arms, the energy was way more channeled and calmed. Ignys has succeeded in creating a sanctuary, where Imogen could discover and harness her energy and being, until she was strong enough, to accept and understand and integrate it fully, alone, all by herself. She wanted to keep Imogen safe and protect her at all costs.

Imogen and Star- never before Ignys had such an urge to keep someone safe like them! The other was so lovely. How she interacted with the two animals, with nature. Nature was the connection, that bonded the two women beyond everything. They were land and sea, and yet the same. The earth, a perfect union. Gently Ignys placed a kiss into Imogen's flower scented, soft hair. She responded immediately purring softly and rubbing herself on Ignys, just like a cat would. Ignys didn't know who she made that noise but it sounded like a real purr, even if humans don't purr.  
Imogen was just a box of surprises, maybe it was really true that to connect with animals you have to behave and think like one.  
Ignys chuckled, as she heard that purr and laid her other hand around Imogen's. Sometimes, her girlfriend was like a cat, snugging herself into the firewalkers arms, savoring her warmth, like an adorable, a bit dorky cat. She loved it.  
The two deers left after a while, leaving the couple alone.  
Imogen turned over to face her girlfriend. She laid her head on the other's shoulder, her nose rubbing softly against Ignys neck “That was… so magical. I feel so good” she whispered, her voice as soft as silk. Her arms holding the other's body against hers. She was such a cuddler.

“Yes! It indeed was! You have a rare and special power, that maybe occurred in a handful of our ancestors, the gems, let alone in human beings or hybrids! It´s a beautiful and VERY powerful ability, I know is in the right hands with you and us!” Ignys answered. “Everyone, who calls you crazy or worse or wants to abuse you for that has to go through ME!!! And you know what? It´s a power often assigned to the fairies in your stories! How many secrets lay in your soul, fairyheart? We know each other for one and a half years and are in a relationship for 8 days, but I have the feeling, we know each other for AGES already!”.

Imogen’s cheeks blushed into a spring rose colour. She was such a sucker for sweet meaningful words. Her heart speeded up in her chest. She was so drunk in love. Ignys made her feel like a star, so bright, so radiant and full of energy and… well…grand.  
Imogen caressed Igny’s cheek with her face as she hold her girlfriend's head with her hand. She couldn't resist to kiss her passionately, as she had the power to fire her up. But it didn't feel sexual… it was different. The heat came from her chest. She just melted into her girlfriend's big and tender lips.

The way, Imogen was so hopelessly in love with her, made Ignys feel warm inside. She answered the kiss. “And…. you managed to let your energy flow and yourself be free without a meltdown!! Awesome!! See, isn´t awesome like this?”

“yes… yes it is” Imogen responded as she snook her warm hands under Ignys clothes. Her girlfriend was so warm she couldn't help but to purr again. Imogen continued kissing her. From lips to neck to collarbone. She just loved being with her and feeling her. Feeling her skin her warmth, smelling her scent and hearing her voice.

“Hahaha, that tickles!!” Ignys laughed and kissed back, happy to the core.

Imogen wasn't sure what to do next. She just wanted to be alone with Ignys. But she wasn't sure what to say next or to continue with the affection. She feared it would go out of control like the other times… I mean she had already embarrassed herself enough. She didn't want to bother Ignys anymore with her uncontrollable passion. Although she didn't wanted to stop.

Ignys felt the other's tension. “Hey, you ok? Just tell, as soon as feel you start falling again!! I will ALWAYS catch you!! Always keep that in mind!! You wanna walk a bit?"

Imogen smiled softly “I'm okay love. Don't worry. I know you will” she gave Ignys a kiss. Hugging her chest she said “hmmm… I don't know… I feel so comfortable here… hahaha me da pereza…” she played with the other's T-shirt collar.

“It´s ok. Just tell me, when you want to walk a bit or want to go home.” Ignys offered.

”I'm just sooo comfortable here. This is so nice I just want to stay here with you forever!” Imogen didn´t want to go anywhere.

“Awwww! But we have to go at sundown. The nights are pretty nasty for you!” Reminded Ignys.

”I can do just fine in the cold! And anyway it's only midday” Imogen replied looking at the position of the sun, right above them.

“Ok, you won, but I have to go early enough, because I´ve got a lot of paperwork to do tomorrow. Just the thought of it makes me cringe, but duty is duty…” Ignys surrendered with a big grin.

”well… I have to work too. I can help you. We could plan the classes and do the paperwork together.” she said laying down on Ignys lap. Imogen took Ignys´ hand on her own. “Two people can do the work of one in half the time”

“Yes! Sounds nice!” Ignys agreed wholeheartedly. The prospect of doing it with Imogen made even work look more fun.

"great!” she paused for a sec “so… what do you want to do?” Imogen asked.

“Let´s stay here for a little longer. At dusk, we go home and get our work done in no time!”. Imogen suggested warmly.

“Sounds nice!” Ignys answered.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ignys and Imogen have finished their preparation for the following Monday´s lessons, Ignys ponders about their relationship. Some important questions come up, but she won´t get any answers, because----Imogen fell asleep. 
> 
> As her girlfriend is asleep, Ignys visits a very close friend. How will Imogen react to Ignys´ specialty?

 

**Chapter 19**

 

So they did. With the dusk they headed to Imogen's place and really, the work was done in the fraction of the time, Imogen would have needed alone. It was actually fun! Everything was more fun together with the person you love.

Sometimes though, Ignys thoughts trailed and ended up at what Admiral Pietersite had warned her about. To always stay alert and have her powers and strength at full height. Still she managed to concentrate and motivate her girlfriend to go on, even though, no one really wanted to do the paperwork. Not after a day like this.

Suddenly a nagging question penetrated Ignys.  
“What are we supposed to do in school? Now that we are in a relationship? It would be a bit uncomfortable to out at such an early state, right?” It genuinely worried Ignys.

Something she had not to have to be worried about for more than 20 whole years. Years that felt like as if they had only been a few months. A bit anxiously Ignys awaited Imogen's answer. They HAD to find an answer, especially with the nagging worries in the back of Ignys head.

Ignys looked at Imogen, but there was no answer to expect, because-- she had fallen asleep. Using her powers, the walk AND doing paperwork must have exhausted the other more than expected. Imogen looked so vulnerable, sleeping with her head on the desk. Ignys gently stroked over the other's´ head. Under the desk, she clenched her other hand to a fist and took a deep breath, just to release it immediately after, even though, Ignys didn't need to. After making sure, that Imogen REALLY slept, Ignys gently plucked her girlfriend from behind her desk.

Imogen was already wearing a black, thin and delicate night gown. Nothing else. Gently Ignys carried her beautiful sleeping girlfriend on her arms to her bed. Imogen felt almost weightless in Ignys´ strong arms. Like a feather, a fairy. For one moment Ignys realized HOW strong she actually was. Her girlfriend was a slender hybrid human, but still a healthy one of at least 50 Kilos and she felt almost weightless to Ignys! A shiver ran down her spine. Still, she had to train and perfection her strength and abilities even more.

What kind of foe could be like that AND go unnoticed over all this time, so only psychics could sense them? A thought, that made Ignys VERY uncomfortable, but she would protect her people at ALL costs, even with her own life! Even if it meant to die in a nasty kind of way, but that was the way of the warrior.

Shaking those intrusive thoughts off, Ignys tucked Imogen in the bed, covering her to the shoulders under the soft blanket. Gently she cupped her girlfriend´s face in her warm hand and covered her face in kisses, too soft and gentle to wake her.  
“Sleep well my beloved Imogen! May your dreams hold you tight and gently!” She whispered softly.

Ignys wanted to lay next to her, but suddenly, the house, this way of spending the night felt WAY too small to her, almost claustrophobic. She felt a call, that had been dormant for quite a while.

The sea.

It was calling her.

And she could no longer resist its siren call. The call of her wild nature. That part of her, that would alway stay a stranger to Imogen with her asthma. So Ignys would ALWAYS have a thing, Imogen would never be able to relate to.  
The call of infinity. The wings, a strong breath could create, wings that carried through worlds towards an indescribable freedom. The call and rapture of the deep, the whispers and faint noises of the solitary depths, to where only a handful reached and even fewer dared. The twilight and the heavy mantle of the sea. Down there, she was IGNYS. IGNYS in the literal meaning of her name: An eternal flame, burning, rising, unifying, becoming one with everything. Even more than in the forest earlier. A feeling as if she was some primordial power and Ignys had to admit:

She missed it.

Making sure, that Imogen slept, she quietly snook out of the bedroom, turned off the lights and left the house without a sound.

Outside Ignys ran.

She ran through the moonlit night towards the beach, not slowing down for a single moment. The call of the wild, of the untouched realms was HER arousal. It was not sexual libido rising in her, but pure power, pure force. Every inch of her was ready. On the beach, she got rid of any remaining clothes, until she was absolutely naked, leaving all from the land behind and ran into the dark sea and vanished. The water was cold, but the rush of the cold was thrilling and energizing. The way it challenged her energy. Two ancient forces interacting in a rough, sisterly way. The dark didn´t bother Ignys. She saw enough to know, where she was and what she was doing.

Flying! Absolute freedom. To go ANYWHERE. To soar through a cold, heavy and starless sky, amongst the citizens of the night, following the ancient energy inside her.  
Ignys was there the whole night, celebrating her strength, relinquishing to the cold deep. Here, she was VAST, here she was a bit of the “demigoddess”, people described her to be.

Free.  
Unbound.  
Majestic.  
Undisturbed.

Suddenly, Ignys was startled by the silver light of a new day rising on the horizon. Hastily, she left the ocean, a bit unwilling to leave her old friend behind like this and hurried back into the house.

Relieved, she found Imogen still in deep sleep. Ignys decided to wait, until her girlfriend woke up, in the bathroom, to not make everything wet with the seawater, that still ran from her thick, long, platinum mess of a mane. Through the window, Ignys watched the sunrise, relaxed and deeply satisfied. She listened for Imogen, but there was nothing to be heard for a long time.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	21. Chapter 20 (!*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys and Imogen spend the weekend together. After a peaceful start into the day, Imogen struggles with her sexual drives and desires again and Ignys explains her ways to deals with. She again reassures, that masturbating is nothing to be ashamed of and that Imogen is free to do it whenever she needs to. While they discuss Imogen´s sexual desires and energy, Ignys also reveals more about herself. She desperately and a bit clumsily tries to find a way between Imogen´s strong and her weak sexual drive.
> 
> How will Imogen react to Ignys´ nightly trip to the ocean and her powers and heritage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x!: Chapter mildly nsfw.
> 
> Mildly NSFW for:
> 
> Mention of masturbation and sex in a detailed manner.

 

**Chapter 20**

 

Suddenly an alarm rang. It was half past nine. The alarm was Imogen’s phone. Imogen took her time to turn it off, stretched and made all sort of odd noises at the discomfort of getting up.

She opened her eyes to see a wet Ignys in her bathroom. “whaa… what are you doing? Did you have a shower?” Imogen realized she was in her bed and tried to remember when and how she got into it last night, but no avail. “when did I… what happened last night?” as she got up from her bed Imogen noticed it was cold on the other side of the bed, Ignys hadn't slept in her bed “Where did you sleep last night?” Imogen wondered.

“You fell asleep at the desk, so I brought you to bed. You didn't wake up and I couldn't sleep.” Ignys answered, trying to avoid the question for the shower.

Imogen walked in the bathroom to relieve her bladder and realised the floor was wet “and… why are you soaking wet??” she said as she sat down on the toilet without a care.

“I couldn't sleep and…” Ignys began, really uncomfortable, blushing deeply and looked to the ground, as if she had done something forbidden.

Imogen sat on the toilet, doing what she had to do. “Well yes… but that doesn't explain anything” She saw the embarrassment in her girlfriend's expression. “It's ok, whatever it is you can tell me sweetheart.” Imogen said in a soft motherly voice. “Did you have an accident?? Are you okay?” she asked worried. The sound of her peeing stopped and she grabbed some toilet paper to dry herself. Imogen washed her hands after pushing the toilet and she grabbed a towel for Ignys.  
Like a dedicated mother she began to undress her soaking wet girlfriend and she wrapped her in the biggest towel she had. As she did she smelled the saltiness of the ocean on her girlfriend's scent. “Did you go to the ocean? Well that's a bit of a walk…” She lived on the furthest side of Beach City away from the sea. To go to the beach it would be an hour's walk.  
Imogen put her girlfriend’s t-shirt, trousers and socks in the washing machine and her shoes outside to let them dry, leaving the tall woman in her underwear. “I think we should have a shower…”

“Actually, I´d just want to wash my hair, because I kinda like the scent of the ocean. Yes, I´ve been in it tonight. I´ve just missed it!! The dawn brought me back!!” Ignys more confessed to herself than Imogen. She grabbed the shower head and began to wash her hair, still only in her underwear.

“Well I need to take a shower so when you're done call me. I’ll be having my breakfast. Oh! The shampoo and conditioner are in the closet” with this she left Ignys in the bathroom. “I almost forgot! Do you want anything for breakfast? I'm making a classic English breakfast, you know… eggs, bacon, sausages, mash potatoes… Do you fancy anything?”

“No, not really! Just surprise me, dear!” Ignys yelled from the bathroom.  
Ignys finally finished cleaning her hair after struggling to keep it in control. She should have asked for help but… well... too late now.

The huge woman walked in the kitchen and a lovely smell welcomed her. Not only the smell of cooking food but the sight of her girlfriend in her all too short black nightgown with a smile on her face as she made the wonderful breakfast was truly inviting.  
On the table the was two cups of tea. One for Ignys as it was black tea without milk or sugar and the other just like Imogen liked it. Ignys was surprised her girlfriend remembered how she liked her tea. The cups were next to little jars of jam, fruit, milk and different types of cereal, alongside the needed cutlery and plates.

Imogen didn't noticed that Ignys had arrived. She was singing and dancing to the music that came from a small radio on the kitchen island. Her nightgown was trying and just managing to do it job as Imogen’s body twisted and jump to the beat of the song.

“Hey lovely!~ I see you found some nice music! Hmm! That smells and looks delicious!” Ignys caught the dancing Imogen from behind and hugged her, whispering it in her ear.

Imogen jumped a bit as she wasn't expecting it but she didn't fight of the bigger woman, quite on the opposite. She purred at the contact and curved her spine in delight. Imogen couldn't help but giggle. She loved it. She loved the feeling of Ignys´ body on top of her,Ignys´ warm breath on her neck and the sound of her voice. Imogen was more the submissive type of the two and she liked to be a bit dominated when it came to physical contact. “Hahaha you got me! Hmmm… the bacon is almost done”

Ignys chuckled quietly and let go of Imogen. “Can I help you with something?”

“Not really… just sit on the table” Imogen responded missing the contact.  
Ignys followed her orders and she sat down. Soon after Imogen brought a plate full of tasty food.  
Each one of the two was living a dream any man or lesbian would have. A beautiful and not very covered girlfriend serving her breakfast with fun music to listen to and a whole day to spend together.

Imogen hadn't realized her girlfriend was in her underwear until she gave her the plate with the food. And right on cue she blushed tremendously as her libido awoke. Unfortunately for her she wasn't wearing panties and she feared any sign of her usually big arousal would be noticed immediately. In fact the first sign was the sudden perkiness of her nipples that her gown did nothing to hide, so Imogen crossed her arms on top of her chest in a fail attempt to dissimulate.

“Hey, you ok? Don't be ashamed and if you need to get dressed more, I´ll wait! No problem!” Ignys deescalated the situation masterfully.

“Yep. That's probably a good idea…” Imogen went off to her room. "Ignys, sometimes, you´re just too much!" Imogen muttered to herself. How could Ignys be so attractive and sexy but feel indifferent towards sex?! Uhhgg Ignys was driving her mad! Of course Imogen wasn't trying to persuade her girlfriend into IT but she wasn't used to not being desired in that way either. Since Imogen was 15 years old, men had always looked and desired her in vain and her past loves fell for her sex drive easily, satisfying her needs immediately. But Ignys was different and she, Imogen, knew it. She didn't want to change her, Not at all! But… Ignys fed her so much heat and desire, and then she didn't want to go further. Everytime Imogen was exposed to Ignys’ fire she absorbed a little and then little more and without released she felt like an oven. It felt good but she needed to let it out...

“Imogen? You alright?” Ignys waited patiently with the breakfast, but she wanted to have it with Imogen.

Imogen yelled with the sweetest voice she could muster from her room “Yes dear!” well that sounded as fake as she feared it would. Imogen hoped that Ignys would buy it. She was putting on her knickers when she found a bit of her lube falling from her inner thigh. It was much thicker than usual and that could only mean one thing… Imogen was in heat. "Oh great! Just what I fucking needed! Higher libido to torture me! P-E-R-F-E-C-T!!"  
Imogen got some toilet paper to clean herself up and put a salvaslip on her panties to not ruin them. She got dressed as quickly as possible and she returned to the kitchen with her annoyingly sexy girlfriend in her underwear.

“I´m back!” Ignys heard Imogen entering the room and smiled.

“Nice! You look good!” The taller answered, still in her underwear.

“oh thanks! Honestly I just grabbed the first thing I found” Imogen smiled. Thank the stars she had gotten used to faking, acting and lying since she was young and seemed perfectly okay even if she struggled not to rub her lady parts against the chair in order to relieve herself. Sometimes Imogen wondered if there was wrong with her, even though she know it was neither that nor any excessive overload of testosterone to make her so insatiable, but her sex drive was way too high for an average woman. Imogen even had been consulting a doctor because of that, but they had reassured Imogen, that she was perfectly alright, healthy and normal.

Imogen ate her breakfast along her girlfriend as she managed to control herself. "Why did I have to fall in love with the least sex driven woman in town??" Imogen´s thought carousel spun. "WHYY?? Why can´t I be a neurotypical heterosexual woman who could have one-night-stands with men without seeing them again and just be happy?? No! She HAD to be a problematic lesbian in love with a woman as hot as the sun and with the sex drive of a tree. Why me?!" The shorter woman´s doubts and thoughts ran havoc.

“I see something stirs you. Is it your libido again? Sorry, I give you such a hard time. That what makes your life hard as libido is actually your energy! Not just hormones!” Ignys answered calmly, looking Imogen deeply in the eyes.

Imogen stared at her with an incredulous expression and suddenly shouted, even if she didn't mean to say it so loud. “My energy?! Ohh great! Well can you tell my energy to fuck off!! Honestly just fuck my life!!” Her aggressiveness came out of Imogen like a rocket and shocked Ignys. Imogen was nothing like she thought she was at first. She even doubted that she was only a Morganite at all. Imogen was starting a behave more and more like a quartz would.

“Look! I see your trouble and I understand, that you want your energy to go away and you want to be normal and your problems to be solved but that is not that easily possible; if at all! You are Imogen Morganite, half Spanish half British, with the energy of Morganite. Like every living being on this world, you are unique and you have your own way. An awesome way! Making you “normal” by taking your energy, your feelings is not just impossible, it would also be utterly WRONG! See, I am 33% The Great Uniter, but I get through my life and my flares just fine! You can, too and I will help you with that! Even if it sounds dumb right now, but you will get used to my sight and your sexual drive and I will be ready to do IT! We just need a little time now. How is a sexual drive, that has been drowned and suppressed under layers of sadness, darkness, insecurity and self loathing and depression and now finally free, supposed to behave in a docile and tame way and be just patient?! It´s even impossible for the weakest libido in the world! If you REALLY want to be free of sexual libido, which would be a grave and not too healthy decision, you would have to transform it in other expressions of bodily and mental and emotional energy or you can strengthen yourself with it!” Ignys explained patiently. “I know, it all sounds weird and unreal for a methodical scientific mind like you. You want to explain everything, you don't understand yet, with conventional sciences and ways you understand well, but this is not how this world works. No more. Not since the gems have changed everything. You told me to stay open in your mind for new things and now I tell YOU to stay open in your mind for new things! This is your new frontier and your decision, what you will do with your energy and drive!”

Imogen looked at Ignys as she processed everything. She blinked twice and looked down for a bit and suddenly asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice “What type of fucking energy do I have that makes me horny all the time?! The power of fuck?! Hahaha” Imogen laughed a fake laugh, as she held her own hair. After a couple moments Imogen looked back at Ignys “Ohh what the hell! I Have nothing to lose! And how our we going to find my ‘powers’ if you mind telling me?”

The short, still a bit tensed woman paused as she remembered something Ignys had said minutes ago and stood up. “Wait!... you said you're the descendant of The Great Uniter?! Of THE Jasper?! Mother of our empire?!! And I know THIS NOW?!!” Imogen paused again and recuperated her normal voice tone “that makes sense…” she drifted off for some seconds and came back. “Even IF my sex drive is a manifestation of my energy and drive… well… I can assure you my libido today IS hormonal…” her fiery and aggressive temperament calmed down as Imogen´s cheeks blushed “... I'm in heat.”

“Oh, I understand. Well, I can't do anything against your hormones and what you experience, is ABSOLUTELY normal for this stage of our relationship. It´s me, who is abnormal, since I'm still ace, not 100% percent ace, but still 90%, too much to feel sexual arousal. Trust me, when you have focused your arousal of whatever kind into something else EVERY TIME it came up for a long period of time, you would feel less arousal, especially sexual one, too, but I don't recommend it at such an early stage. You are freshly in love, to the brim with hormones. Something, that will tone down with time. Wait for a year or two and you will see. I don't really get horny in the normal sense, not anymore ...or should I say ...yet? I don´t know. But I DO get thrilled and when energy and power and extasy rush through me, like in that night in the ocean, then I feel something, that is very close to your arousal; I focused it all these past years and that is how I became, what you see now." Ignys took a deep breath.

"Yes, I AM the descendant of The Great Uniter. She is the reason, why my family's family name is Diamond and mine is Jasper. In every important document, I´m Ignys Jasper Diamond, even though, I don't have a speck of Diamond in me. At least I don´t think, I have, though I could be wrong...  
The great uniter started our line about 180 years ago, 20 years, after she united and liberated the planet together with the old and new Crystal Gems and formed the alliance. Her power runs through me. I´m the bearer of her flame. A huge strength, but also a huge responsibility. Everyone expected me to be strong.” Ignys answered. She has never relied on the name of her ancestor to get through life successfully, so it felt weird to talk about it like that. But not bad.

“Woow… just… wow” Imogen thought in silence for a while

“Soo… we are never going to get intimate in that way… are we?” Imogen was impressed by her girlfriend's heritage but mostly hurt. “I… I'm a very sexual person, Ignys… Romance for me is the initiation into a sexual relationship because sex for me is not just… a physical activity but it's the closest thing to fusion. To make love is the most… is the highest way to show love and union… you could almost say that for me sex is the goal, the peak and the crown of a relationship because it's like fusion… you unite yourself with someone emotionally and physically as you give each other pleasure and.... for a few minutes you are one with somebody… Even if my libido calms down after getting used to you… I don't think I'm ever going to stop wanting to have sex with you. And WHAT am I going to do until I start controlling it! I just can't go through this Every month!!” Imogen felt upset, even though she understood it would eventually calm down but she could feel like it was going to take a long VERY long time. Imogen just couldn't bare it. Her face was red with arousal and she couldn't hold it anymore.

“I never said never. You ARE warming me up to that thought, but remember, what happened last time we made out. If we had sex for real, it would be WAY too much for you! At least right now. Sometimes, I overwhelm you with my bare sight or a touch, so I´m scared of what might happen, if I let my libido stay sexual and give it to you. I´m just scared and worried right now, that´s all!” Ignys sounded urgent and she took her girlfriend's hand. “Please, give it a bit time! Do, whatever you seem right. Masturbate, climb a mountain, fight, run, yell, let it run free, while you´re at home. At school, just avoid my presence, if it's too much for you! Everything you do is alright, but please! FOR THE LOVE OF MOTHER- DON´T! HARM! YOURSELF!”

Imogen’s grip on Ignys hand got much stronger on the edge of pain “I won't.” Her expression had grown hard as steel. Imogen let out a strong breath she didn't know she had in her and suddenly, like if nothing had happened she turned soft and sweet. Her painful grip on Ignys´ hand stopped and she hold the red hand with her own and massaged it with tenderness.

It amazed Ignys how quick her girlfriend could change. “Don't fear that you might be too much for me. Last time you didn't overwhelmed me. You warmed my winds with your fire. I was ready to… but I stopped in fear of overwhelming you!” Imogen gave the big hand a soft kiss.

“Imogen.” Ignys quietly began. “You are a highly energetic woman, no one to underestimate, but you can't overwhelm me! You don´t know, what powers I was faced with and I braved!! Trust me! I just remind you of Lapis Hope Lazuli. I was an elite warrior for 20 years, so I know, how an overwhelming situation looks like. The depths of the ocean, Lapis and the wars are overwhelming, not you. Even IF you managed to do so, there are also good kinds of being overwhelmed, dear. You are DEFINITELY one of them! It´s just…. too early. I don't feel ….. ready enough….” Ignys gently held Imogen's hand and looked down, but looked back at her, with a warm expression.

  
Imogen laid her hand on Ignys´ chest affectionately, then Ignys´Hand on her own chest in the same gesture. “I understand…” she gave Ignys a small kiss. “Well… I'm going to have a shower. So… you can stay or go back home. It has been a few days and I'm sure you have things to do… Oh! Your clothes must be dry by now… I left them hanging with the rest of the washing.” she let go of Ignys’ hand.

  
“Sorry, that I make such a hurry, but I have to go, it´s school again tomorrow. Even though, I´d like to stay, but I have to tidy up and prepare myself for school a bit.” Apologized Ignys quietly.

  
“It's okay. We’ll keep in touch, okay?” Answered Imogen, who did not want Ignys to go.

  
“Ok!” Ignys got dressed, hugged her lovely girlfriend and kissed her with a long, passionate kiss, got her stuff and left into the night. It was a long walk home, but the cold night and the darkness didn´t bother Ignys. This weekend still felt so unreal to her. Like a dream. The huge woman listened to the nocturnal noises and embraced the cler and crisp cold. It gave her back the sense of a vast world.

Finally, Ignys arrived at her home. It was dark and when she entered, it was only slightly warmer than outside. Compared to Imogens cozy home it was a completely different world. She turned on the light, still lost in her thoughts. How Imogen had come into her life and completely changed it. A relationship, a new life, love and above all…. Gentleness!

  
Ignys fished her mobile out of her bag and texted Imogen:  
"I´m home, everything´s ok, I´m ok, so dont´worry. See ya tomorrow at school! Sleep well! Love you, dearest! <3 Hugs ´n kisses!"

  
"Awww X3 you're so sweet! Love you too sweetheart!! (^3^)♡ Night-night and mind the bugs don't bite!" Imogen texted back immediately.

  
Ignys chuckled at the sweet little message. She loved that spunky woman so much! Every thought of Imogen sent her a warm feeling through the entire body. With a smile, Ignys tidied up and prepared her next lessons, thinking about Star and their lessons.

 

"Yes, beach city had brought me so much good so far!" Ignys thought almost loudly.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys and Imogen thrive and bloom in their relation ship. As the signs get evident for the others atschool, they keep the relationship a scret anyway. Not that they would need to, but they prefer to keep school and private life apart...
> 
> Some time after, Ignys gets invited to the most prestigious Ball in the New (Earth) Alliance - The Union Ball, a reminder of the history of the alliance between gems and the earth and the great constitution. Ignys can bring one single person with her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Union eve and days are around the time between the Winter Solstice and our Christmas Holidays and last 5 days. The school holidays around it last for two weeks. For all areas under the alliance. This five days celebrate the peace and unity between the gems and the earth. This Holiday was established after the Great Constitution was signed, that grants all beings on earth and in the New alliance, often called "New Earth Alliance", equal rights.  
> Yes, fixed Animal rights are a thing in this and animal cruelty is punishable.

 

**Chapter 21**

 

The next day at school, everything felt so…. different. As if the colours were brighter and everyone … happier. She went for the teacher's lounge and saw among a small group of teachers her new girlfriend. Here, they were only colleagues, who get along famously, but still, she could not resist to send her a bright smile. Even the fashion of both had changed. Ignys Jasper wore less formal and rigid, but more approachable and Imogen Morganite wore more colours and less dull clothes. The students were wondering what had happened to make them change so suddenly. Every student had their own theory. But they didn't dare to ask.  
In the teacher’s lounge Imogen smiled back at Ignys and would ask her how her day was doing, camouflaging their secret relationship perfectly. The other teachers and students had no idea.

Oh, they had NO idea! Ignys chuckled to herself, glad to see, how the others liked their new life and selves.

Two weeks passed and the differences were now indisputable.

  
It was December and the students had finished their global exams. The school could now concentrate on the Union holiday festivities.  
Imogen had arrived one day in a colourful and festive jumper with elegant boots and black tight trousers. She had makeup on and her hair was loose and looked like a different person! The students couldn't recognise her as professor Morganite.  
She looked so radiant a beautiful! Many were shocked at how good-looking the teacher really was.  
It was last class of Thursday and it was geology. Imogen didn't have anything to do because in two days they would begin their holidays and they had all passed the geology exam “Hi and good afternoon! Today we won't be studying anything so you can all do whatever you want. Just keep it quiet and don't make a mess!” she sat on top of the teacher’s desk.

“What has changed them so much? Professor Morganite AND Professor Jasper are so different!” Emily whispered into Selenes ear. “Yeah, her aura is entirely new! Her entire energy!! Like Stars! Mrs. Jasper has done whole work again!” Selene answered. Star looked at Professor Morganite and was fascinated by her change of personality. She carefully raised a hand.  
Imogen looked at her and gave her permission to talk. “Yes Star?”

  
“I ..uhm.. wanted to tell you, that, you look….beautiful!!! Outright radiant and happy! Whatever made you feel like that, I'm glad it happened! Where Professor Jasper goes, she does…… I don't know, how to say it, miracles!” Star answered in awe.

 

Imogen stared at her student in shock, with her mouth slightly open and blushed cheeks. “Oh! Uh.. Thank you! You're so kind” she said a bit embarrassed.

 

“You're welcome! Sorry, that I embarrassed you! I just saw it…” Star apologized. “But she's just so AMAZING!!” Star´s eyes lit up and she looked down on her book.

  
Imogen couldn't help but smile and chuckle. Gosh that kid was so cute.  
Minutes passed and students were playing games or reading so Imogen decided to fiddle around with the computer.

Finally the bell rang for the Union holidays. Two weeks of freetime. Nothing to to prepare and nothing to correct and no getting up in the middle of the night. Ignys sighed in relief, as she gathered her stuff and left the school as one of the last. Suddenly Principal Diamond caught her up in the hallway. “Mrs. Jasper…..” She began. Her voice had nothing of its usual freezing and strict and aloof tone. She almost sounded normal, which startled the tall teacher a bit. “I know, it´s not the best time for this, but… thanks! Thank you for everything you contribute to this school so far! Since you´re here, so many things have changed for the better!” She finished. Actually, the principal had taken a breath to say more, but refrained from doing so.

  
“Uhm, you´re ...welcome. I love this place! For the first time in forever, I have a home and friends at eye level and not above or below it! I have to thank you for letting me teach here!” Ignys answered, blushing a bit. She was taken aback. Normally, the principal NEVER commended or praised anyone with more than a small smile. After the accident, she had not even spoken a word with Ignys, as if she had done something horrible, but has mostly noticed and ignored it. Now she was clearly praising Ignys work!

“I´m actually glad, you like it here! Taking you in as a teacher was a VERY good decision!” WIth that the principal left. Ignys was dumbstruck. With a red face and her head full of questions, she left, too.

 

Outside, everything was immersed in the festive lights of the union holidays, the days directly around Union day. The people were already preparing everything for the next days. Last shopping and cleaning. Every street was bustling with people. Some are singing the old songs somewhere. Ignys was touched by the beautiful, symbol spangled lanterns and lights and windows everywhere. The symbol of the UNION was to be seen just EVERYWHERE amd the mood was absolutely already there, even though, union days were still two days ahead. Gently snow fell from the sky and it was cold. There was no wind, good for all the people still out.

 

Finally Ignys got home and put her things away and began to clean her house for the festival for her ancestor. Her ancestor!! That got her every year! A weird feeling spread in her. It just felt so unreal. THE great uniter started her line!! Her fire coursed through Ignys and every holiday reminded her of this fact and of what she has to live up to. Ignys did not know much more of the great uniter aside of what is commonly known and known in her family. She rather lived her life, did her duties than getting lost in studying intangable things and what could be. Things, that happened in the past and were so different from the everyday life. Immersed in her thoughts, she finally finished cleaning her home.  
It was cold as usual. Though, the cold didn't bother her much, Ignys still turned on the heater and sat down for a while. She let her gaze get lost in a single big lantern, that throned on her table. It radiated a warm golden light from a big candle inside. The light was hypnotizing and together with the increasing warmth in the house, she began to drowse off. Somewhere between sleep and waking.

 

Ignys was on the brink of falling asleep, as suddenly the doorbell rang. Once. Just once. That was weird! Normally the few people who rang at her door bell rang at least twice. She startled awake, her warrior instincts kicking in for a moment, but she regained her composure and opened the door.  
Before stood a middle aged man in a black tuxedo. He looked very fancy. Too fancy for beach city and that time of the day!!

  
“Can I help you somehow, Sir?” Ignys asked in utter confusion. What the hay does he want from me? She asked herself.

  
“Are you Ignys Jasper Firewalker, Archdragon of the west, former general Umbra?” He asked, half rhetorically, as for verification.

  
“Yes, I am. Even though I would not call myself Archdragon of the west, but yes.” She answered, still confused.

  
“I´m sent by the House of Union.” His voice was stiff, professional and a bit breathy.  
“Don't worry, it's nothing bad! It's rather a reason to rechoice!” Urrgh, he even sounded so … fancy! “The house of union is giving it´s annual ball and you and another of your choice are invited.”

  
“Why should they invite me?” Asked Ignys in disbelief. That ball was only for the elite of the elite! Not even her family could go there except for aunt Daffodil Diamond and aunt Gray Diamond.

  
“Because you are a hero? You have saved countless of lives, among them that of my son!! I would have got you there way earlier” The man answered with a stiff tone, that was supposed to hide his true feelings. He handed Ignys an envelope and disappeared into the night.  
Back in, Ignys carefully opened the envelope with a letter opener. As she read the letter, two very fancy and nostalgic looking tickets fell out. One had her name on it, the other not. She read the letter carefully. It was written in a beautiful, fancy handwriting and an old fashioned vocabulary. But it was sincere.Unlike the smooth talk, Ignys had encountered in high society too often already. The ball was scheduled to Union day and Ignys was a bit overwhelmed from all this.

Quickly, she fished her mobile out of her pocket and dialed Imogen's number.  
Soon the call was responded “Yes? Hello? Ignys?”  
“Hi. You want to come? You don´t guess what happened tonight! I want to tell it in your face!” Ignys jumped into the call with a grin on her face.  
“Yeah sure! I’ll love to CUMM! HAhahaha! Sorry, sex joke, couldn't help myself. But yeah sure… just one detail… where do you live? Is it walking distance from my house?”  
Ignys snickered at the lewd joke. I'll come to you and pick you up. It´s too cold and dark for you to walk here, but don't worry, I'll tell you the way!!”.  
-”Great! You’ll be here in… how long? Gotta get properly dressed”.  
-”About 5 minutes, so and you don't have to make such a fuss! I'll be there.”  
-”It's not a fuss unless you don't mind me being in underwear! Hahaha. Anyway. See ya in 5!”

  
Imogen's sass was fun. After hanging up, Ignys had to laugh, before she could do anything. How had she changed since they met and Ignys kinda …. liked it. Delighted, she drove to Imogen's place and honked.  
Imogen came out of her house wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. She got in the car with a shining smile. “Hello love! Long time no see!” she gave Ignys two kisses in the cheeks, the Spanish way.  
Ignys answered the kisses with a long, passionate one. It was so good to see Imogen again!!!  
At first Imogen was caught by surprise with the kiss but almost immediately she melted into it. It had been soo long since they kissed! Gosh… she loved it so badly!  
Ignys loved their kisses! They were just...PERFECT!!! She closed her car door and relinquished to their kiss. Their kiss turned into a full make out session. Tongues meeting and playing with each other. Arms wrapping their bodies together. It had been so long, their passion had been accumulating until release. They really needed to see the one another more often.  
As they finally loosened, both were totally drunk in their love and Ignys had to wait, before she could drive.

  
Imogen giggled and gave Ignys’ lower lip a playful little nibble. “uppss… that got out of hand quickly… hahaha!”.

  
“hahahahaha! Yes, but it's awesome! Every Time!” Ignys laughed. Finally, she drove to her place. The small house was, in contrast to Imogen's, close to the sea. So close, one could hear the waves.

  
“Your house it's so close to the beach! Gosh I love the smell of the ocean!” Imogen took a deep breath and signed, her pupils dilated. “I love the sea! Why didn't you tell me you live right next to it!?”.

  
“I don't know. This is one reason, why I chose this house over any other. I need both, land AND sea to be happy. Here, I´m home and free at the same time!” Ignys looked on the ocean and inhaled the ocean breeze deeply. The thought of the freedom the ocean and the freedom of choice between the worlds gave her, made Ignys smile. Now Imogen was here, too! Everything was simply perfect!

  
Imogen smiled too. Happy to see her girlfriend happy as well. “The sea always reminds me of vacation and holidays. Because when I was a kid my parents and I would go to the south coast of Spain and spend the summer holidays on the beach…”

  
“Yes! It's so beautiful there!! You lucky one!!” Ignys answered. “Let´s get in.” She opened the door and let Imogen enter first. Her house was very simplistic, to not say a bit spartanic. Empty compared to Imogen's house. It only had few rooms, but Ignys had managed to make the best of it. On the table, the lantern still immersed the living room in golden light.

  
“Mmhh… it’s nice and toasty in here!” Imogen said as she took of her hoodie to reveal a military green tank top. And, as usual… she wasn't wearing a bra. It wasn't difficult to notice, but Imogen had a trust bond with Ignys that made her not worry about that sort of stuff.  
“I like how simplistic it is! My parents house was full of unnecessary stuff and it used to drive me mad!”.

  
“Thanks! I'm glad, you like it! Just make yourself home! My house is your house!” Ignys offered, taking off her coat and shoes.

  
“Great! Don't mind if I take off my shoes?” she took them off “Where do I leave them?”

  
“No, just leave them at the door.” Ignys answered.

  
Imogen did as she was told. “so… what did you want to tell me? You said you would in the car but… well that happened so… What is it?”

  
Ignys fished the envelope from the table and handed it to Imogen. “We're invited.” She said, hiding her excitement.

  
Imogen took the letter in her hands with care and a confused expression. She asked what was it as she opened the envelope. Her face turned from confused to surprised as she read the beautiful handwritten letter. She gasped and her eyes widen “no way! You're invited to the House of Union annual party?! Oh my stars! How? When? Why? What?!” she asked excitingly, even if she knew the answers. She couldn't hide the excitement.

  
“WE are invited. Only if you want to. So, would you join me at the House of Union annual party, m´lady?” Ignys asked in a courtesy and fancy tone, hinting a small bow, by looking down for a moment. Like it was expected from gentlemen to act.  
Imogen had an open smile as big as her own face. Her eyes shone and shimmered like blue diamonds. She giggled and jumped exited like a little girl “Yes! Yes! Ahh hihihi!” but soon after she regained her composure. She blushed a bit in embarrassment because of her childish reaction. And with a new a straight posture she responded with a stronger than usual British accent “Of course my dear. I would be delighted to accompany you in this major event” but her wide smile didn't fade.

  
“Good! It is a pleasure, to invite you, my Imogen!” Ignys said gently, still courtesy and handed her the second ticket, closing her girlfriend's hand around it. “Take good care of it!”  
“I will my Ignys!” she said as she hold the letter against her chest.

  
“Thank you, dear! Now let´s see, if I still have something appropriate for such an occasion. If I were alone, I´d take the uniform, but since you´re with me, I´ll be the lady this time.” Ignys opened the wardrobe and began to search through her clothes. “No… . No…. No…” She dismissed one piece after the other.  
“Ignys… you don't have to be a lady!” Imogen tried to stop Ignys. In vain.

  
“What if I want to be? Have you ever been to something like this? I know, how to be lady!” Ignys winked at Imogen.

  
”Yes I have been to events like this… and I'm sure you can be ladylike! But if you don't want to. You shouldn't have to. But if you WANT to, that's okay." Imogen stammered a little.

  
“I want to, don´t worry! I just need an appropriate dress. I have some at my aunt's place”. Ignys glance hung on her uniform for a moment, before she closed the wardrobe again.

  
“well… you should go and get them… Now that I think about it… what should I wear? Hmmm…” Imogen thought for a while until her face lit up as she remembered the perfect dress for the occasion. She looked back at Ignys “I can't imagine you in a dress…” she said with a grin on her face.

  
“Ohh, you'll see!” Ignys grinned. “So, you have something to wear?”

  
Imogen chuckled “hmm… oh yeah I do” she gave Ignys a cocky smile.  
Ignys knew Imogen was up to no good. “Don't worry. Nothing inappropriate , if that's what you're wondering…”

  
“I'd love to see!” Ignys was hooked.

  
The smaller woman laughed “You'll see at the ball!”

Ignys chuckled. She knew, that Imogen would look bomb as hell in her dress and already looked forward to it. The first time, she REALLY looked forward to a fancy ball. “It´s a bit too late to go to my aunts place tonight. They're probably sleeping by now, but tomorrow, we'll go there and look for the right dress. I want to be dressed properly for an event THIS important!” Ignys looked at the clock, shaking her head. Every time, she was with Imogen, she just dropped out of time.

  
Imogen also looked at the clock “gosh… time just seems to fly by, doesn't it?. Well… really it's time relatively… if you think about it it's more of a compliment” she walked forward to where Ignys was “soo… any plans for tonight? I haven't got any… well… maybe watching tv or something… I guess…”

  
Imogen didn't want to admit that she had missed the other's company in bed throughout the week. School was finally over and she didn't really have anything to occupy herself with. She had some walks in the woods but after a few she got tired of the feeling of loneliness. She felt a bit awkward because it was late but she wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend. They hadn't seen each other in a week, they only texted, and she missed her company but she didn't want to overstay, after all… maybe Ignys had things to do. She wanted to continue what they left in the car, or get cosy with Ignys while watching tv and having dinner or… just feel the touch of her skin with hers, feel that warmth and love that she so missed.

  
“Yeah, why not? It´s late, you wanna stay with me tonight, then we can head to my aunts place tomorrow.” Ignys offered, holding out a hand to pull Imogen into a hug, the moment she takes it.

  
“Really?” Imogen responded with a sweet smile “yes!” she took Ignys’ hand ignorant to the consequences of that action.

  
Ignys pulled Imogen closer, twirling her and caught her with the other arm and held her tight, looking into the sparkling blue eyes. It still eluded her, how eyes could be so captivating and so multifaceted. She smiled at Imogen and chuckled quietly.  
Imogen laughed delightedly by the affection. She gave Ignys a soft kiss on her lower lip as her grip got tighter. Imogen suddenly realised something “Wait… I haven't got any clothes to sleep with…” at this point she didn't really mind showing her body to the other woman but she wasn't at her house. She was a guest and good guests don't walk around naked in someone else's home.

  
“C´mon, just take a T-shirt of me or sleep naked. Just do as you like. As I said, my home is your home. Otherwise, I would not have brought you here in the first place!” Ignys laughed and responded Imogen's kiss. Kissing Imogen felt SOO good!

  
Imogen hummed into the kiss “ok…”. She kissed her back not wanting to break the intimacy. One of Imogen’s hands held Ignys’ cheek as they kissed. It was warm and soft and it felt good to feel her touch.  
Every time they touched each other it made them more and more greedy. Both wanted that intimacy more and more. Like a spoiled child who eats chocolate, once they have a piece, they want more.  
Ignys loved the passion of her girlfriend and how she always watched for her consent to not take things too far. She had missed the intimacy, too and totally relinquished to it. So they ended up cuddling on the huge couch, immersed in the golden light of the lantern on the table, the symbol of the Union as a faint shadow on the wall.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	23. Chapter 22 (!*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Union days are coming closer. Ignys has chosen her other for the ball. Now she and Imogen have to prepare themselves for that big day.  
> But not without lots and lots of love and cuddling and spending time together. 
> 
> As Ignys searches for an appropriate dress, she calls her aunt Daffodil Diamond. Imogen finally gets introduced to a part of Ignys´ family and Imogen finds out some more about Ignys´ past .....
> 
> How will Imogen fare in her first impression in the Diamond Industries Head Residence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x!=mildly nsfw.
> 
> mildly nsfw for:
> 
> almost nudity  
> masturbation mentioned in slight detail (enough for no longer being ok at work without precautions)

 

**Chapter 22**

 

As they cuddled, Imogen played tenderly with Ignys hair, grooming her. It gave Ignys a little pleasure. She would lie if she said she didn't wondered how much pleasure the other could give her. Ignys wondered what it felt like to have sex and just how strong an orgams is. I mean… the simple touch of Imogen’s hands on her scalp gave her small shivers that spread across her body and woke up feelings that had been buried for a very long time.

Imogen felt the pleasure that the bigger woman was enjoying and started massaging her scalp and neck. Ignys melted into the attention.

It was so wonderful! When it tickled her neck, Ignys just laughed. Freely, happily. She was so grateful for the other's love! “I love you so much! How do I deserve all this good in my life? I did so much harm!” Ignys whispered, unable to process the torrent of feelings. Imogen was a treasure! Her crown jewel! She responded the affection with a multitude of small kisses on Imogen, putting all her love into them and felt a small, happy tear in her right eye.

“I love you too!” Imogen giggled because of the kisses and she gave the other a passionate kiss. With her thumb she dried tenderly the tear on her lover’s eye. “You deserve everything!” she gave her another big kiss after another and another.

Ignys felt so warm and good inside. She loved that woman so much she wanted this to never stop. She wanted to be with her every day for...ever! And so did Imogen.  
“I want to be with you and I will be at your side forever! Anyone, who hurts you or threatens your life has to go through mine and will REGRET it!” Ignys suddenly declared with a strong voice, hugging Imogen tighter. No word or tone could convey how much she meant thi promise and how much she would do to keep it.

Imogen was so touched by Ignys´ words that she felt a wave of warmth in her chest. Her cheeks blushed and her eyes shone in the dark lightning. Imogen was so drunk in love she could only give away in the hug as she hummed “te amo”.

“I mean it, when I promise you to stand by your side no matter what!” Ignys just held Imogen and let herself flow into this love, that filled the entire room. Like the golden light. Is this what peace is? She asked herself. It´s amazing!! “I love you more than my life! What would life be, if I lost you?” Ignys whispered and was just--- happy.

“you won't… I’ll never leave you my love” Imogen whispered back. They looked at each other for a while, just absorbing each other's warmth and beauty. Without thinking their lips met in a heavy kiss that soon got more and more passionate. Arms wrapped and holding one another and their bodies as close as their physical forms would let them.  
Before they knew it their tongues met again and played together. Both were drunk with love and hormones and they were fully immersed in the hot passion.  
And it was simply ….. perfect.  
Both closed their eyes and they felt, how their ceeks blushed.  
Ignys´ and Imogen´s make out session was long. They took their time to explore the other's mouth. Experimenting, feeling and enjoying. They got lost in each other.

Suddenly they both felt really hot. The couple's combined heat made them sweat a bit and not wanting to stop they took their unnecessary clothes off.  
Imogen was topless and in her knickers. Ignys wore a white tank top and she was also in her underwear.  
Ahh… the sensation of their skin touching was simply wonderful.  
Imogen’s hands roamed Ignys’ strong shoulders and arms. Feeling every little muscle in them.  
Ignys shivered under the tender hands on her shoulders. She felt the roaming on her steely muscles, as if Imogen was trying to read their story. It was not a pretty one. A glorious, but not a pretty one. Ignys even got rid of her tanktop, until she only wore her underwear. Her hands roamed over Imogen's athletic, but still comparably delicate shoulders and back. Both lovers almost had the same temperature. With deep happiness, she felt Imogen soaring on her eternal flame. It was fascinating, how much she had got the hang of her energy and her psyche.

Imogen nibbled Ignys’ ear playfully and played with the straps of the other's bra.  
Ignys did the same. She chuckled quietly. Who would do it first?  
Imogen looked at Ignys asking for approval. She was already braless so it was Ignys’ turn.  
Ignys laughed and let her bra go, too and fired it over Imogen's head into a far corner of the room. All of their clothes were now scattered all over the living room. Imogen was so beautiful!!! Why was she so ashamed of her body all the time?  
Imogen blushed and giggled. She had never seen Ignys without underwear before and her body was the most beautiful and sexy she had ever seen.  
Ignys watched her girlfriend turn as red as a streetlight and giggled. The poor woman looked at Ignys, as if she was some ancient goddess. “Huhu, you ok, beautiful?” She asked gently, as she pulled Imogen back into her embrace. Now there was NOTHING between them anymore and Ignys could feel Imogen's heart pound. Hurricanes of energy and love raced through her, but here she would be safe. Even if ensuring that would be the last thing to do!

Imogen and Ignys hugged of a while until the smaller woman giggled and Ignys could feel a difference in the touch of Imogen’s skin. Ignys moved backwards a bit letting some space between their bodies.  
While they were hugging their nipples met each other by accident. To Ignys it was nothing but Imogen’s sensitive skin reacted to the touch. Imogen’s nipples had tightened and she massaged them trying to relax her aroused and perky nipples. Her face blushed in embarrassment as she laughed, hands squeezing and caressing her boobs “Woops! Hahaha!”

Ignys laughed. Imogen was like a schoolgirl on her first love! “No need to be embarrassed! Not everyone can be a sexual tree like me!” She laughed. Imogen laughed as well. She loved being with Ignys and the fact that she could be with her, both half naked, and not feel insecure made it a hundred times better.  
Imogen kissed her again and their tongues wasted no time.  
Both on the couch, covered by a blanket. Both exposed to the one another. Both on the couch, and just them. Together.  
It felt so intimate, so good, so… natural.  
Their hands explored the other's body. Imogen loved the definition and strength of Ignys´ muscles. And Ignys was amazed at the silk like softness of Imogen’s skin, especially her lower torso. Imogen had tiny little blond hairs all over her body that made her as soft as a fluffy cloud.  
Ignys could do that forever! Imogen felt like a flower, a bird in her hands, totally lovestruck and thrumming with energy. How light and gently Imogen's hands ran over Ignys´ body! Like a breeze. Slowly and gently, Ignys felt, how she began to drift off. Imogen felt how Ignys was falling asleep and she laid her head on top of Ignys´ warm and soft breasts. They felt like cushions only that better! She could hear Ignys´ steady heartbeat. The blonde woman caressed Ignys’ platinum hair tenderly with one hand, as the other laid on Ignys´ shoulder.  
Ignys sighed happily. Imogen felt SO good!! Ignys´ heart was calming down Imogen even more.

“I love you! I love you SO MUCH, dearest!” Ignys whispered into the others form and fell asleep.  
Imogen whispered softly “te amo con todo mi corazón, mi amor” and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Soon after she fell asleep too.

The lantern went out and left the couple in absolute darkness of the night. Cuddled close, both slept peacefully, both with a happy smile on their faces.

One could literally feel the love radiating from them. So they slept until good into the morning.

* * *

 

Ignys woke up, as the pale, grey daylight fell on the couple. Imogen was still sleeping, but laying next to her, shivering a bit. Gently Ignys laid Imogen on her hot body and covered her with the blanket and her arms. She could stay like this forever. “Morning, beautiful” Ignys whispered almost inaudibly.

“Hmmm!” Imogen moaned and groaned as she woke up and stretched. “Morning already?! Uhggg...noo…” she hugged Ignys’ naked torso and intertwined her legs with Ignys’.  
Ignys chuckled and held the other. Stars, Imogen was a cuddler, but it felt nice. So warm and peaceful. The other woman hummed pleasantly. She opened her sleepy eyes and gave Ignys a good morning kiss.

Ignys answered the kissing, gently stroking over Imogen's back, as if she was a happy cat.  
“I have to phone my aunt regarding the dress. The ball is in two days. We have to prepare everything.”

“true…” Imogen didn't make an effort to move. She was half asleep and she didn't want to get up.  
Ignys lazily closed her eyes again, still holding Imogen. She felt, how the other enjoyed her presence and energy.  
Imogen nuzzled her face on Ignys’ neck and gave her little kisses and nibbles. She smaller woman purred like a cat as she stroked her body against Ignys’. Her scent was strong but not bad… Ignys didn't know how to describe it, but it was strangely attractive. Hormones invaded her girlfriend’s body and Ignys could imagine the consequences.  
She began to shift, since she almost fell from the couch. The other was in dangerously high arousal, so Ignys just held her, until Imogen´s energy would at least cool a bit down. A release with a flash of hormones AND a flare was too much. She could feel, how the other slowly stabilized herself and as Imogen came to her senses, she was still totally aroused, but knew, this time it isn´t a bad thing and a release wouldn´t end in a disaster.

“Ignys… do you mind if I go to the bathroom to… it’ll be 25-30mins… nature is calling…”  
“It´s ok! Just go for it!! I´m here, if things go out of control again.” Ignys answered calmly and encouragingly.

Imogen got up and gave Ignys a heated kiss before she hopped off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Imogen bit a towel in an effort to tone down her moans but it was in vain. She was noisy and the walls not too thick.  
Ignys heard the moaning. She had deep respect for Imogen's development. Thing like masturbating were nothing she was ashamed of anymore, she was getting more and more open and stable, had no shame to talk about things. The amount of trust, the other had towards Ignys, touched her deeply.

Slowly the tall woman got up and began to get dressed and let her gaze roam. What a way to begin a day. A day with the person, she loved so much.  
Suddenly the moans got stronger and Ignys heard her name a few times. Imogen was calling her name as she came! Ignys couldn't help but blush. Her girlfriend was thinking of her as she gave pleasure to herself. She couldn't help but wondered the look on Imogen’s face as she reached her climax. Thoughts came to her as she couldn't help but listen to Imogen. Her cheek flushed red and they felt hot. Imogen sure sounded like she was having some good time.

She smiled. “You ok in there?” Ignys asked, just in case.

“YEeeessss! Ohh YES I-I’m OOokayy!” Imogen shouted in ecstasy.  
The sound of Imogen’s voice calling Ignys’ name got stuck in the bigger woman’s brain.  
She REALLY loved Ignys unconditionally and Ignys loved her unconditionally. The release was far less violent than the times before, but not any less deep and intense.

Minutes later Imogen came out the bathroom. Her face was red and her legs were shaking a bit. Her drowsy eyes and dilated pupils showed how drunk in pleasure she was.

Ignys watched her love get dressed and fished for the phone. “I´m calling my aunt regarding the dress now. Hope she's at home!”  
“yeah… hey, You want some breakfast?” Imogen sat on the kitchen countertop.  
“Oh yes! Just surprise me, darling” Smiled Ignys, already looking forward to their breakfast.  
Ignys dialed her aunts number and waited.  
She heard the dialing noises and… it was free. For a moment, there was silence.

-”Diamond Industries, CEO Diamond speaking, how can I help you?” Mrs. Diamond´s professional and aloof and metallic voice cut the silence.  
-”Good morning. It´s me, Ignys.”  
-”Ohh, Ignys! How is it going? Are you fine? How's your work going on? Are your students obedient how they're supposed to be?” Mrs. Diamonds voice´s tone changed to an a bit more informal and affectionate one.  
-”I´m fine. Imogen´s over here. We have an awesome time. My job's going brilliant and yes, they are. Are you home? I got invited to the House of Union annual ball and I need an appropriate dress and wanted to look, if I have one.”  
-”Of course dear! Will you bring Imogen with you one day? I’d be delighted to meet her, after all the good you told me about you two. You're finally invited? It IS about time!! They finally got it, that you are elite!!” Mrs. Diamonds voice grew vigorous and pride resonated in it.  
-”Mooom” Ignys whined a bit teasingly and rolled her eyes, but with a big grin. “Of course! I´d like to bring Imogen today, so we can choose the dress together, to prevent our looks from clashing.”  
-”Nice! What a surprise! THAT is my girl! What about 2:00 pm? I have an important meeting shortly, luckily the last one this year.” Ignys could hear, that the other was working way too much again.  
-”Please, take some REAL freetime after that meeting! You sound outright exhausted!” Ignys voiced her concern for her aunt´s wellbeing.  
-”I hope, I can!! I seriously want and need some time off! Thanks for caring, dear.” Mrs. Diamond almost sight, but restrained herself from actually doing so.  
-”No big deal, Mom! 2:00 pm sounds good! We'll be there then! Love you!”  
-”Good! Thanks for calling! Love you, too, honey! See you later!” With that Mrs. Diamond hung up.

Ignys already smelled the delicious scent of fried eggs and ham. Imogen was almost finished preparing breakfast. Finally Ignys hung up, too and put the mobile back into her bag and turned to Imogen. Gently Ignys hugged her girlfriend from behind, gave her a small kiss. “Hmm, that looks delicious! Thank you for making breakfast! I hope it wasn't too hard to find the stuff!  
I´ve called my aunt. She has a meeting now, but we can come at 2:00pm and she's already looking forward to meeting you!” Ignys gently spoke into Imogen's ear.

“Well that's nice! She sounds like a wonderful person. And no, your kitchen is very organized… no problem.” Imogen answered.  
After that, she finished preparing the table and lit two big red candles with the symbol on it.  
They both sat at the table and ate their breakfast.

“Love… you told she's your aunt, but you call her mom… what's the truth?” Imogen asked in wonder about Ignys´ weird way to address her aunt.

“Aunt Daffodil adopted me at the age of four, …..after my biological mother, Magenta Diamond got assassinated. I just…. couldn't do ANYTHING to prevent that from happening!!!  
My father left us shortly after my birth. He´s practically banished. A persona non grata in our family! If I ever get hand on him, I´ll…….!!! Long story cut short, I'm practically an orphan.” Ignys answered with a sad, grim voice. Despite her iron self discipline, still the sorrow was visible in her amber, golden eyes.  
“Yes, mom is a wonderful person! VERY strict and ambitioned and a bit cool at times, but her heart is definitely on the right spot!! Yes, I had to practice and study, while other kids just had a nap in their parents arms, but if someone would have EVER as much as DARED to hurt Primrose Pearl, or Gilian Peridot or me, she would have SMITTEN and destroyed them!! I´m sure, she will like you, even though, she´s very sparse with visible affection, but when she smiles at you, then you're practically part of the family and stand under her protection. Prim is a bit bratty and the princess, but actually really ok. Gil is REALLY cool and very scientifically buff, like you. I´m sure, you will get along famously, the moment, she trusts you. Don´t worry, love, I´ve got your back!! No matter, how mom decides, you'll always stand under MY protection!” Ignys closed and pulled Imogen into an embrace, taking a deep breath to prevent her memories from affecting her negatively.

“oh sweetheart… I had no idea…” she gave Ignys a kiss on her forehead as they hugged. “what a bastard your father was! I’m so sorry your childhood was so… tough.” Imogen gave an other kiss to her girlfriend as she pet her voluminous hair “I'm sure your family and I will get along perfectly!” Imogen let go of Ignys’ embrace and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

“I love you!! So much!! Thank you for existing, Imogen Morganite Tiger´s eye!!! Yes, my family will love you!! They love everyone, who is good to and for a member and you are the best to ever happen to me!” Ignys gave Imogen a long, grateful kiss.

Imogen greeted the kiss with pleasure and answered as she cupped Ignys’ cheeks with her hands. “You're the best thing that has happened to me. Te quiero… no, te amo” her cheeks blushed and she gave her a passionate kiss.

They kissed for a good while, as Ignys suddenly saw the clock. It was 01:30pm. She gently let go of Imogen. While Ignys was fully dressed and that pretty elegant, Imogen was still only in her underwear, leggings and a dark blue sweater. “We DEFINITELY have to go to your place and get you some appropriate clothes. If there´s anything, mom and Prim CAN`T stand, then it´s untidy and inappropriate clothes, sorry…” Ignys blushed a bit. SHE loved her Imogen, just the way, she looked like, but her family sadly were a different story. They were all about the first impression. Just the thought of it made Ignys roll her eyes.

“You ok?” Imogen asked.  
“Yes, I am. You ok, that we go to your place now?” Ignys asked a bit in hurry.

“Of course!! The first impression is more important than ever today!! I don´t want to blame us in front of your family!! Since your … Aunt, or adoptive mother? Is the CEO of Diamond Industries, it would be even worse!!” Imogen answered with a slight concern.

Together, they cleaned the table and tidied up the breakfast and headed to Imogen's place as quickly as possible. Faster than expected, Imogen came back to Ignys and…. just looked breathtaking!! She wore a black twinset with a peach colored blouse underneath and shoes with a small heel, black like the twinset. The look made Imogen look older and look very professional, but that was not bothering at all. It actually suited Imogen VERY well.

“WOW!! Imogen!! You look…. AMAZING!! Prim has a similar twin set. She will LOSE it, but I'm sure, she'll also love it!!” Ignys exclaimed, as they drove to the headquarter residence of Diamond Industries, the home of Ignys adoptive mother and half sisters, the Diamond family.  
The residence of the Diamond family, was a HUGE, hypermodern palace of glass, concrete and steel, storming the grey skies. Its tall, light and angular appearance reminded of gem architecture of the former homeworld forces and made a deep impression.

Imogen stared at the building, totally slack jawed. “Wow! You told me, you are high society, but I've never imagined HOW high society! Why did you never tell me, that you were a member of the Diamond dynasty of Diamond Industries?” Suddenly, her confidence faltered and Imogen felt like an alien in an alien world. She had been to fancy occasions and had met some high society members, but THIS. This was way more, than she had ever dared to imagine, she could ever experience in her life.

“I know, maybe I should have told you and if you feel bad because of it now, I´m very sorry! I just, I don´t know, don´t care, if I have inherited much prestige and wealth or little. What I did and do with my life , by myself is way more important to me!! I´m way more interested in people, than in titles and fortunes. Mom is an admirable person, not because she´s wealthy and prestigious, lives in a fancy house and leads a fancy life, but because, she works hard and always made sure, that my sisters and I were and are treated equally!” Ignys answered with a serious voice and took Imogen's hand. “Don´t be afraid! Act natural and don't pretend something, you cannot be! Mom has looked through ALL lies so far, so honesty and polite straightforwardness and diplomacy are the best policy!”. Ignys took a deep breath and they left the car. They were greeted by two broad persons in black suits, both elite security personnel, who screened them from top to bottom with small detective devices. “They are the security. Since my mom's assassination, they're paranoid, that it could happen again, so everyone gets screened, to make sure, they don't smuggle anything dangerous into the house.” Ignys explained. The two security officers stepped back and swiftly saluted to Ignys, who saluted back, all without a single word or change in their facial expressions and the couple entered. Imogen's hand felt cold and a bit sweaty in Ignys and trembled a bit in fear, so Ignys held it a bit tighter in response until the trembling faded away.

The inside was even more impressive than the outside. They entered through a huge, light flooded foyer of glass. Cool, inapproachable and majestic, but Ignys was not intimidated by the glory the slightest. It was her home after all.  
Imogen took a deep breath and she set her mind on high society mode. Since she was a kid her father taught her well how to be educated and refine, how to speak with a silver tongue and act like high society.  
She made sure her clothes were proper and her posture straight and elegant.  
As she looked around the majestic household Imogen decided she liked the formal style and changed her behaviour to fit adequately to her new environment. It wasn't hard for her. Imogen had a lot of different personalities and transitioning from one to another was an easy task.

In matter of seconds Imogen´s posture and aura had changed and Ignys suddenly felt the difference, but didn't say anything. The emotional and expressive Imogen was nowhere to be seen. Now she reminded her of her own mother. Strict, professional, straightforward and always proper.

“Is that REALLY you, or are you pretending to be someone, you think my mother likes?” Ignys brows furrowed in honest concern. That woman next to her looked a bit like Imogen, breathed like her, but that was all and that scared Ignys a bit, especially as she sensed, that this felt absolutely NOT right.

Imogen looked back at her concerned girlfriend and gave her a sweet smile that she did recognise “Don't worry love… I am being myself… just a... different me” she chuckled quietly as she moved closer to the taller woman. Imogen stroked her clothes cleaning them from little dust particles “I have many different personalities, all me. I call them ‘modes’. I am wind and wind changes… so don't worry my love, I will show you all of them… all of myself” Imogen´s voice was soft as velvet and calmed. Her British accent got stronger and more classy as she pronounced her words with care. “I was part raised by a family of lawyers and diplomats… I may be a science person… but I know my way in this sort of situations too. From an early age I was taught to speak properly” Imogen moved backwards a bit as she finished cleaning Ignys’ top, leaving some space between them. She could see the worry in her girlfriend's eyes, so she took her hand in hers “It's me. Don't worry”

Ignys smiled at Imogen. That woman´s hundreds of facets were so fascinating!! She could spend so much time with Imogen and get to know her so well and yet, every time, she would get to know a new Imogen. That lady next to her was definitely beautiful and indeed, the demeanor seemed unexpectedly natural.  
Both walked up a huge staircase, impressive like everything in the building and arrived at an about 10ft high oaken door, that looked, as if it could stop a war. It had a coppery-bronze shimmering knob, that remotely resembled a dragon made of an array of lightnings. Ignys knocked at the door politely and at a civilized volume. Still it had a majestic echo and could be heard far through the house.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys and Imogen are at the head residence of the Diamond Industries to look for a dress for Ignys. 
> 
> Imogen is now put to the test by Mrs. Daffodil Diamond. Will she pass it?
> 
> She gets more insight in Ignys´ life as a daughter of the Diamond Dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at last, the final chapter of book one. For those, who liked this, don´t worry, there will be a book VERY soon!

 

**Chapter 23**

 

A metallic and very majestic female voice gave permission to enter and Ignys opened the door. It was heavy, so heavy, Ignys could actually push it, without slamming the door into the wall.  
They were almost blinded by the light, that flooded the high, glassy, white and silver room. It was highly simplistic and hypermodern. Even a holoscreen hovered above a futuristic desk. At the desk stood a VERY tall, athletic and elegant woman, only about one foot shorter than Ignys, busy with her screen. She heard the approaching footsteps and turned around. As she noticed Ignys, her face lit up a little, but swiftly returned to stoic, stone professional. Her yellow-golden eyes screened Imogen from top to bottom and it felt like, even her inside. “Hello Ignys! Good afternoon, Mrs. Morganite!” She greeted politely, but not in a hostile or overly icy manner.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Diamond, it's a pleasure to meet you” Imogen greeted politely with one of her heart warming smiles. She approached elegantly her hand towards the older woman in order to shake hands.

For a single moment the older woman was surprised, but she took the hand. Not surprised in a bad way, rather in a good way. Imogen was even politer, than Ignys had described her. Mrs. Diamond regarded Imogen with an expression of benevolence and goodwill, not a smile yet, but her eyes warmed up a bit. She was a middle aged woman, who visibly bore the signs of time, but was a VERY beautiful woman. What was supposed to be wrinkles, were elegant lines, that told about anger, worry, but not really about smiles, like a formal letter in a beautiful, a bit fancy handwriting. Her face was a bit angular, but not like the warriors, a bit of a square or a rectangle. It was more of oval with a sharp, yet beautiful chin and striking cheekbones. Despite her composure, she looked a bit worked and tired, but still like a kind of woman, who could run a big corporation, keep a room full of big tycoons in check, while staying absolutely in charge and looking bomb as hell! The kind of woman, you shouldn't mess with.  
“So.. You are Mrs. Morganite, Ignys´ love? She told me many good things about you and apparently, they are true. You are indeed like the wind.” Mrs Diamond stated in a professional voice, as if she was pointing out and reorganizing some data. “You have many faces, but you have brought great healing and peace over my Ignys. That you keep good watch over her!” She turned around and approached Imogen swiftly, suddenly staring Imogen deeply into the eyes for a couple moments. It was supposed to test Imogen, whether she stood true and firm, or she was hiding something. NO ONE played a false game and was with her adoptive daughter Ignys.

But Imogen did not flinch. Imogen was a bit intimidated by the electric, digital energy radiating from the other, but she stood firm for being Ignys love. Her crystal blue eyes looked directly into the other’s powerful eyes. She didn't break the eye contact and kept focus giving her all her attention, but keeping a calm attitude. “Thank you Mrs.Diamond. I am ever grateful to be with your wonderful daughter. I'm delighted she has spoken so well about me and I am proud to say it has been, and still is, my pleasure to be in a relationship with her” Imogen’s professional face gave away, for not more than a second, an honest, meaningful and tender smile. The thought of being with Ignys still made her feel warm and undoubtedly happy.

“Ah, I see, you have the heart on the right spot. Ignys is lucky to have you and you are lucky to have her! It was a delight to meet you, Mrs. Morganite. I´m sure, Ignys is already waiting for you!” Mrs. Diamond's voice had grown significantly warmer and suddenly, for a moment, the hint of a smile graced the older womans face, but it was more of her eyes lighting up, than a visible smile. In the end it was a smile and Ignys words resonated in Imogen's head.  
It filled her with awe and disbelief. How could she be so lucky? Quietly Imogen left the room, proud and happy about how the situation went.

Ignys was already waiting for her in the hallway.  
“How did it go, dearest?” She asked Imogen gently, happily noticing the smile in her eyes.

“Pretty well love! She told me you have talked about me well and that the things you said were true… and I think I saw approval and a little smile in her eyes… so I think she likes me a bit” Imogen told her girlfriend as she gave her a small kiss in her cheek.

“A little smile in her eyes? WOW!! You did what only a few people have accomplished- She likes you after first expression!! Congratulations!! You are under our protection. She WILL watch you and earning her trust takes time. Lots of time, but you are on a VERY good way!” Ignys cupped her girlfriends face gently in her hand, beaming proudly. “I´m SO proud of you!! Actually, I saw what you did. It was insanely courageous and a bit daredevil!! You held firm to mom's gaze and did not quiver. That´s about standing firm through a lightning! It touches and honors me, how much we two mean to you!!”

Imogen giggled happily at her girlfriend's words “I do have some nerves under my soft appearance… Anything for you my love. ¡Te quiero!” she hold Ignys’ hand on her cheek. Her eyes sparkled under the bright light of the corridor but even so her pupils kept dilated. All worth it for her beloved Ignys.

“Alright! Let´s go to my old room. Maybe, there's a dress fit for a ball of that importance and magnitude.” Ignys led her love through a long corridor and another staircase to another door, similar to the last they had entered. She laid a hand on a screen. It lit up in a green light and the door opened. “This was mom´s idea. She was so adamant on keeping me safe at all times.” Ignys took the hand from the screen and entered the room, inviting Imogen to follow. “Still, she couldn't stop me from joining the army. Actually, I'm the only one to be too stubborn for even mom to get over the fronts of my will..” The tall woman laughed.

“Woow… you sure are stubborn! I can't imagine standing up to your mother... That's what I call will power!” Imogen scanned her surroundings and was amazed by the technology and possessions. She looked at the house with wide eyes and a fallen jaw as she stared in awe.

Imogen’s families may had been of good names and wealth but when she was just a girl her country suffered a very long and strong financial crisis that left her parents with not much money. She lived her teenage years in a common and a bit poor neighbourhood, not many commodities but enough to be middle class, especially when it came to technology. She grew up with the basics and grew accustomed to not having pricey goods. She became very humble, and all the wealth her girlfriend had did overwhelmed her a bit.

Ignys opened a huge white wardrobe, with a double door, both of its wings having a mirror about Ignys´ height. She went through her dresses and suits. One could almost believe, a woman and a man shared that wardrobe upon looking at the clothes.  
For one moment, Ignys disappeared in her wardrobe, before she dashed off into the bathroom with a long, elegant dress with the colours of fire. Deep red, varieties of deep orange and gold. Imogen followed her into the bathroom.

“It's gorgeous!” Imogen walked closer to her girlfriend. She grabbed the end of the dress and felt the texture of the fabric “I think we'll be a matching couple in the ball… after all my dress is quite similar to this” she gave Ignys a warm smile. Imogen couldn't stop thinking of the future night. The two side by side in the middle of a crowd of rich high-society elites, looking like burning hot flames, luminous in red and gold, but mostly hot in all the meaning of the word. They were going to be the Fire of the Union, that strong and burning spirit of Jasper The Great Uniter. For a night Ignys was going to be the reincarnation of Jasper, she was going to revive the legacy of her ancestor, and Imogen the wind that rekindled the flame, the soul, of The Uniter that pushed her to fight for their rights and started the second rebellion. Imogen’s heart skipped a beat. She was so excited. She sat on the edge of the luxurious bathtub “Are you going to try it on?”

“ Of course!!” Ignys chuckled at the excitement of Imogen and undressed, until she was standing in her underwear. Smoothly she slipped into the dress, which flowed like water and fire around her body. She tied it and let a long cape run down her muscular back, while looking around for her tiara, which she gently placed on her forehead, until it was half covered by the wild platinum hair. Then she turned towards Imogen with wide smile.  
Imogen’s eyes were wide and shining as a big wide smile formed on her face “You look gorgeous…” her cheeks blushed at the mere sight of Ignys’ beauty. She looked like an empress.  
“No I only need to straighten my hair a bit and a little bit make up and then I'm ready…” Ignys more said to herself and chuckled at the sight of Imogen's face. “Hihi, sorry, I'm laughing, but you should see yourself!!!” She was incapable of holding back her laughter. Imogen was just so SMITTEN!

Ignys’ laughter brought her back to reality. She couldn't help to blush out of embarrassment “ohh… hihi...sorry” her left hand covered half of her face “well… and what day is it the ball?”  
“In two days, so on friday, 23th. And? You like it?” Ignys answered, still busy with her hair.

“I love it. You look amazing!” Imogen hugged her huge girlfriend. The beautiful cardinal dress hugged her marvelous curves and the cape gave her a professional and intimidating look that made Imogen feel like a flustered teen again. Her gorgeous girlfriend was so hot she couldn't help but get turned on by her mere presence.

“It will be SO amazing!” Ignys whispered and kissed her flustered Imogen. Carefully she took the dress off again. “This is the dress!” It was still one day and a night left till the ball.  
“Something you want to do today?” Ignys asked.

“Well… not really… just spend some time with you…” Imogen said almost whispering with a sweet tone in her voice. She gave Ignys’ lips tender kiss, and then another one and another after another three more. Then she parted herself from her girlfriend’s loving mouth “Whoops…! Got a bit carried away… hihi” she couldn't help but giggle. Her rosy cheeks made her sparkling eyes even bluer. Imogen looked so pretty and happy that Ignys got infected with it too.

“That´s ok. I know, how that is!! Anyways, there's no place we have to hurry to! Ok, I should go to the grocery store, get stuff for the holidays, before they close for almost a whole week!” Ignys answered, still an echo of a giggle laying on it. Still, she found time to kiss Imogen, hug her, still in her underwear. That woman was messing with her, but it felt AWESOME!! Every time, their breaths connected in a kiss, the world was... complete and … utterly perfect!  
Imogen felt like she was melting. That heck of a woman was just… just! No words could describe it. The hybrid only knew it felt like heaven. “Mm…” a little and delicate moan escaped her lips as she played with her lover’s mouth. A rush of warmth ran through her spine.

Ignys smiled at her Imogen. “You just can´t get enough? Neither can I! How nice it is to know, that we still have time!” Ignys chuckled from the depths of her being and kissed Imogen again, holding her close to her warm body.

“Hmm… yeeah… soo… what do you want to do?” Imogen asked as she gave her girlfriend a soft kiss where her neck met her strong shoulder. The subtle but pleasant touch gave Ignys a small goosebump.

“It´s noon. What about we go doing our last holiday shopping, getting food for the holidays, when I'm dressed? Then it´s done and then we can still decide, how to kill the time till the ball, ok?” Ignys gently let go of Imogen and fished her clothes from the floor, getting back dressed. Carefully, she laid the dress into a big, strong and rectangular cardboard box. “Safety first..” She mumbled to herself. Quickly, she was dressed again. Ignys led Imogen back to the huge room, where her adoptive mother, Mrs. Diamond was still working, again politely knocking.

Again, they were permitted in by the majestic, metallic voice. Mrs. Diamond looked up from her screen and upon seeing the couple, her face lit up. “And did you find a dress?” She asked with genuine interest.

“Yes, we did!! It´s that ancient red one with the tiara! Imogen is wearing red, too!!” Despite her calm, dignified tone, Ignys´ eyes shone.

“Yes, I know, you´ll stun them all, but take VERY good care of that dress!!!” Mrs. Diamond sounded proud, but also a bit worried.

“We will!” Ignys and Imogen accidently said in one voice. Mrs. Diamond nodded in approval, flashing a short smile at Ignys. “I´m so proud of you!” She almost whispered to Ignys, her voice carrying a warm motherly tone.

“Mom, we have to leave now. We still need a few things for the holidays” Ignys announced. Imogen standing next to her, politely smiling.

“Don't forget, we meet here on the 23th at 09:00 am!” Mrs. Diamond reminded, briskly pulling all three back to reality.

“No we won't! It was nice to come back again!” Ignys answered happily.

“Thank you for coming! It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Morganite! I see you on friday!”

“Yes Mrs. Diamond, looking forward to it” with that they returned to Ignys´s house. They needed to do some shopping for the holidays.

* * *

 

**End of book 1**

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


End file.
